


Wasted youth, Cryptids, and Waterboys.

by jaysavage



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, College, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Overstimulation, Relationship(s), Rimming, Smut, Thighs, cute boys being cute, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-10-03 18:38:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 53,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10254716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaysavage/pseuds/jaysavage
Summary: Local photography boy finds local football teams waterboy very fucking attractive but cant admit it to save his life or his ass





	1. Oh, waterboy...

“Stop thinking so loud.” Lance grumbled, pressing the shoulder of Keith’s jacket off, both of them stumbling awkwardly through the darkness of Lance’s dorm room. Keith had somehow ended up here _again_ , cheeks flushed hot _again_ , fingers pressing down into Lance’s belt once _a-fucking-gain_ . He couldn’t escape the pull he felt towards this fake jock, this fucking class clown, this- this- _fuckboy_. Extreme, absolute-

“ _Fuck_ , boy…” Lance groaned, hips jutting forward as Keith jerked on his belt roughly, tearing it off. He hadn’t meant to be so rough, but just thinking about Lance _outside_ the bedroom was infuriating. “Don’t _rip_ anything, you animal.” Lance chuckled, tossing Keith’s jacket away as he pushed him down onto the bed. Keith just grumbled to himself and tore the button to Lance’s jeans open, wasting no time in yanking his zipper down.

“Just shut up and let me suck you off already, _waterboy_.” Keith hissed, and Lance pouted, fingers threading through Keith’s long hair. They hadn’t done much together other than have one class together- when they met at one of Lance’s football games, it was a total fluke. Keith had been there taking photos for the school newspaper, but little did he know that the man of his dreams was waiting for him by the water cooler.

They had talked minimally that day, but it was enough for them to jerk eachother off under the bleachers. Ever since, Keith found himself in this messy dorm way too often. They had only swapped numbers to agree on when they’d meet up, and usually, it was saturday nights. Up until lance had started bugging him with weird questions and memes at three AM while Keith was busy, out and about, trying desperately to capture photos of mothman. _He was around here somewhere, Keith fucking knew it_. Lance didn’t have much of a social life except for his games, and Keith didn’t do anything besides hang around in the photo lab and hunt for urban legends with his best friend Pidge.

“You _sure_ you don’t wanna wear my varsity jacket this time, babe?” Lance asked, stupid smirk spreading over his lips. Keith had denied the invitation over and over before, but this time, he licked his lips, tugging down the denim over Lance’s tented boxers.

“Sure.” Keith replied, eyes flicking up just in time to catch the flush on Lance’s tanned cheeks, the smirk falling from his lips. Lance quickly grabbed it off of his desk chair, holding it tight in his fist. “Give it, freak.” Keith teased, but Lance shook his head, pointing to Keith’s t-shirt and jeans that he still wore.

“Take the rest off. Hotter that way.” Lance practically tripped over his own words, and Keith turned a gross shade of red before he tugged his shirt over his head. He got to his feet, undoing his belt before he dropped his jeans, kicking them away.

“Gimme the stupid jacket.” Keith grumbled, not meeting Lance’s flushed gaze as he grabbed for it, stuffing his arms in the sleeves. It was big on him, to say the least. Lance was a good head taller than him, so the jacket hung past the briefs that clung to his hips, and he had to bunch the sleeves up just to fit them on his arms. He plopped back down to sitting on the bed, eyes widening as Lance pushed a hard kiss to his lips.

They rarely kissed. Only when Lance wouldn’t shut up and Keith couldn’t keep quiet. But right now, it was a surprise, but Keith’s fingers still found Lance’s hair, gripping into them as the kiss faded into a sloppy mess. When Lance pulled back, his hair was a mess, his cheeks red as he pushed his boxers down.

“Sorry. You just looked real cute.” Lance mumbled, and Keith smirked, tugging his gloves off to reach up and grip him, thumb pressing against the piercing under the head of Lance’s cock. That quieted him real quick, and Keith leaned to lap at the head, sucking softly before he slipped his lips down, hand working what his mouth couldn’t take. He picked on Lance a lot, but _god_ , did he have a pretty sizeable dick.

Keith swallowed back on him and pulled off with a gasp, knees tight together as he leaned forward, almost off the bed. Lance had been watching him the whole time, chewing his lower lip, hands buried in Keith’s hair. When Keith felt like he had taken enough of a quick break, he dipped back down, bobbing his head and his hand over Lance perfectly.

When he pulled off a second time, Lance’s hands had tightened in his hair, but he unlatched his hands after a second of realization. Keith tongued under the head, one eye closed as he focused on the metal, flicking at the piercing.

“You can fuck my mouth, if ya want.” Keith mumbled, and Lance’s hands were right back to being tight in his hair, swallowing a lump in his throat as he glanced down at Keith again, whose lips were slipping back down over his cock. He felt sweat dripping down his forehead, across his temple as he leaned back, gazing down at Keith for a second.

“Are you- are you sure?” Lance asked, and Keith pulled off again, giving him a nod. It sounded rather enticing. “How many dudes have done that to you?” Lance asked, and Keith shrugged, thumb sliding over the tip of Lance’s cock playfully.

“Lots. Why?” Keith asked, and Lance dropped to his knees, pulling the fabric of Keith’s briefs down. He gasped at the sudden shift in position, kicking off his red underwear to kick it away, now just in his socks and the dumb jacket. He fumbled back as lance lifted his knees over his broad shoulders, then looked up at Keith from between his legs. “What the fuck are you doing?” Keith asked, but Lance just smiled, fingers exploring the soft skin there before he laid a kiss to his pale inner thigh, and Keith felt his chest tighten a bit.

“Can I try something?” Lance asked, licking his lips. Oh god. _Oh god_ . Keith just nodded rapidly, his body tensing a little as Lance shifted from sitting on the floor to kneeling, and Keith was pushed back more. Lance kissed over his cock a few times before he slipped down, pulling Keith’s ass apart, kissing over his entrance. Jesus Christ, _good fucking lord_ -

“ _Lance-_ ” Keith gasped as his tongue rolled over Keith’s entrance, circling him slowly before running against it. Yeah, Keith had just showered and prepped- he always did, not that they’d ever actually had sex before. Mostly just blow jobs and hand jobs and videogames after. But he was always… ready. When Lance groaned, Keith gasped out a moan, body finally giving in to fall against the blankets. His hands tangled into Lance’s hair, and he felt fingers tugging him apart, a tongue working against him, and his cock twitched.

“Mmn- Always wondered what that’d be like.” Lance sighed, thumbs tugging gently at the edges of Keith’s entrance. When he finally peeked up at Keith, he was red all over again, totally not realizing just how badly he had… turned the other man on. Keith was red, the jacket half off his shoulder, thighs shivering against Lance’s ears. His hands had long fallen from Lance’s hair, now gripping into the sheets above his head. “Oh shit- sorry…” Lance mumbled, glancing at the bit of precum dripping into Keith’s abdomen as he climbed over him.

“Wait, don’t _stop_ , idiot!” Keith whined, eyebrows furrowing as he pushed at Lance’s shoulders, but to no avail. Lance was kissing him again, and Keith’s chest pounded again- he must have been having a heart attack, because in no logical way would he be having the actual hots for Lance _fucking_ McClain. He kissed him back anyway.

“This okay?” Lance asked, and Keith nodded, too faded to realized that Lance’s fingers were lingering by his mouth. Lance sucked his fingers for a second before he pushed them down, past Keith’s cock, right against his entrance. Keith tensed, chest arching up. How had his arms gotten around Lance’s neck? How had Lance’s stupid smirk gotten so soft, down into what could only be described as a nervous smile.

“Wh-What are you doing?” Keith breathed out, and Lance hesitated, eyeing Keith as he tugged his fingers back slightly.

“Is uh-” Lance gulped, eyes flicking away nervously. “Fingering? That okay? Can I?” Lance asked, and Keith froze, eyes wide as he stared at Lance, searching his face for any hint that he was joking. Lance didn’t look at him for a while, not until his nervous gaze fell back toward Keith’s eyes. “I mean, If not, totally fine-”

“S’fine- do that, you can do that.” Keith sputtered, eyebrows still furrowed as he hooked a leg around Lance’s waist, spreading a little. Why wasn’t he asking to fuck him? Why was he settling for this? Keith’s mind went blank when the fingers returned, and Lance pressed his middle finger in, a bit surprised with how easily it went in. He was also suprised when Keith pushed their lips together- _Keith_ did, not Lance this time. And Lance wasn’t even being annoying.

He kissed him back for a long while, their lips pushing together and pulling away to catch deep breaths, then pushing back together again. It was a wet mess, but Keith loved it. Lance rocked his finger smooth and slow, up until he worked a second one in, catching Keith’s moan with his lips. He shifted them carefully, pushing his other arm down between them to grip for Keith’s cock- but he gripped his own as well. He was doing all the work now, and he loved it. Lance was a natural born giver, what could he say?

“Lance- You don’t have to do all this, I mean it-” Keith moaned, his hands shivering as he pushed them into Lance’s hair tugging gently. Lance just smiled, bumping their foreheads together softly.

“I want to. _Please_ let me do it.” Lance sighed, fucking up into his hand as he added a third finger, stretching Keith as he thrusted into him. His wrist hurt, but he could honestly care less. The sounds Keith made, the way he rolled his hips with his eyes squeezed, the way their cocks felt together. Keith had gasped at his words, and he brought their lips close, gripping the sides of Lance’s head as he gasped into his lips.

“Fine-fine-okay-” Keith sputtered, daring to open his eyes for the first time. Lance was gazing down at their cocks together, his other hand still working his ass- he wanted more. Keith moaned as he glanced down as well, reaching to brush Lance’s wrist. “Deeper.” Keith groaned, and Lance pressed his fingers as keep as they would go, thankful for his big football player hands. They were probably the only reason he was on the team.

Keith was thankful for them too. With every deep press in, now he saw white, his eyes drawing back then closed as he gripped Lance’s wrist, looking for something to hold. Lance’s hand on their cocks slowed a little, and Keith opened his eyes again, gazing over at him. They were still so close, lips just an inch from each other.

“I-I’m close, you?” Lance breathed out quick, and Keith nodded, pushing his hips back to meet Lance’s hand. “Fuck, please-” Lance groaned, and Keith shuddered, his orgasm coming as a surprise as he spilled into Lance’s hand, slicking up the other boy to make it even better for him. Lance’s fingers slowed, then pulled out, tired hand gripping his ass now as he worked his own cock, and Keith quickly pushed his hand aside, replacing it with his own. Lance gasped and tugged Keith’s ass closer, inches from his orgasm.

“That’s it- you did so _fucking_ good, Lance…” Keith groaned, and Lance was cumming in seconds, making a mess of Keith’s hand, and a mess of moans fell from his lips, right against Keith’s smiling ones. “Good boy…” Keith sighed, and he flinched when a spurt of cum hit his chin, just as Keith had thought he was done. Keith couldn’t help the small chuckle that rumbled in his throat before he pulled his hand back, just staying like that for a moment. Lance’s hand was still tight on his ass, so he reached down to trace over his wrist, playing with the string friendship bracelets he wore- the nerd.

“Sorry- shit, uh…” Lance suddenly snapped to reality and Keith laughed, letting Lance wipe him up with a towel. He wiped the cum from Keith’s chin and kept his eyes down, waiting until Keith brushed fingers over his jaw to look at him. “You’re really cute, yanno.” Lance mumbled, and Keith gave a lopsided smile, face falling against the pillows a little.

“You’re not the first one to say that.” Keith sighed, kissing at Lance’s chin, thankful that he had gotten to wipe his nasty hand on the towel so he could find a hold in Lance’s hair again.

“Can I be the last?” Lance sputtered out, and Keith froze up, his smile faltering as his chest tightened again. Keith searched his face, wondering how the hell Lance was asking that with a straight face.

_Oh, he’s serious._

“Are you… asking me out?” Keith asked, a laugh on his voice. Lance’s blush only darkened as he nodded, and Keith laughed, rolling away, curling up into the blankets. “Only if I get to wear your jacket.” Keith teased, and he found Lance’s arms were suddenly crushing his middle, tugging him as close as he could get.

“And no more sex with all the lacrosse guys.” Lance teased, making Keith laugh again. He could get used to that sound, Keith laughing, laughing at something he said. “I mean it! I want you for me.” Lance murmured, nuzzling against the back of Keith’s neck.

“You drive a hard bargain but… I guess I’ll cave. I’m sick of lacrosse anyway. I’d much rather watch you be waterboy all weekend.” Keith teased, arching his ass right into Lance’s crotch.

“We’re breaking up now.” Lance grumbled, and Keith giggled at him, turning to kiss his freckled cheek.

“You wouldn’t _dare_.”

“You’re right, I wouldn’t.”

 


	2. Pizza boy? No, Mothman.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where does Keith live and who the fuck is leaving Lance condoms

Keith grumbled as he stood over Pidge’s shoulder, gripping the back of her chair, other hand flat on the table. They had been in the photo lab all night, with Pidge doing her best to zoom in to see what a small, indescribable blob in the corner of the screen was. 

“It was set up with a tripwire, something  _ had _ to have set it off!” Keith growled, walking away with his fingers to his temples for the hundredth time that night. Pidge just sighed, changing the settings on the photo even further. She was just as intent of finding out what this damn thing was just as much as Keith. 

“Even if we do find something in this photo, I think it’s a stretch. Besides, with all the programs I’ve run this through and all the alterations to the color and brightness- I really don’t even think it’s useable. No one would believe it.” Pidge sighed, leaning back in her chair finally, pushing her mouse away. 

“I’d believe it!” Keith cried, rushing back to the screen to stare at the photo. Pidge just nodded and klicked it off, ignoring Keith’s pained cry. “We didn’t even print it out yet…” Keith sighed, slumping down into another computer chair. 

“Keith, it was a blurry photo of some leaves, a tree, and probably a pizza delivery guy.” Pidge grumbled, rubbing the bridge of her nose before she put her glasses back on. “Besides, if I stick around any longer, campus security is gonna have our heads-” Pidge huffed, and as if on cue, the door swung open, a flashlight glaring across their faces. 

“What are you kids doing in here at this hour? Labs close at one!” A grumpy old security guard glared at them and flicked the lights on. Pidge hissed at the lights, grabbing for her things before she got to her feet. 

“We’ll go.” She grumbled, pushing past Keith, who was ever so slowly grabbing his bag. “ _ We’ll go _ .” Pidge repeated, hoping the guard would leave, but he didn’t budge, just stared at Keith. He sighed deeply and swung his bag over his shoulder, following the guard and Pidge down the halls. He had even locked the door behind them. 

“I’ll go to Lance’s.” Keith huffed, hoping he’d at least had a pair of boxers in his bag. Pidge frowned up at him and reached back to pull a meal bar from her bag, shoving it at Keith. 

“Sorry. We never got dinner.” Pidge sighed, and Keith pushed it back to her, but she insisted, jamming it into the side pocket of his backpack. 

“Not your fault.” Keith answered with a smile, but Pidge kept the frown on her lips as she pushed her glasses up. A few more awkward moments and they were out the front doors of the building, heading toward the dorms. 

“You can always stay at my place. My friends wouldn’t tell.” Pidge was fidgeting with her phone, acting like she was looking through instagram, but really she was scrolling way too fast to be looking at anything. “You don’t...  _ have _ to stay with  _ him… _ ” Pidge trailed off. 

“I know- He’s-” Keith sighed, running a hand through his hair. He hadn’t told her yet, about Lance asking him out. He hadn’t told anyone- he didn’t really think they’d actually be together for more than a week, but it had been two months now. “We’re dating.” Keith blurted out, and Pidge stopped dead in her tracks, staring at her phone screen before she started typing furiously. “Wh-Who are you telling!?” Keith cried, swiping for her phone, but she was faster, jerking away to book it toward the dorms. 

“I’m twenty dollars and a meal credit richer!” Pidge cried, losing Keith as she rounded the corner toward the freshman dorms. Keith just sighed, glaring in her direction. “Eat it, Hunk!” Her voice echoed, and Keith turned on his heel, heading toward Lance’s building. He tugged his phone from his pocket, opening up his contacts to hit Lance’s name. It rung for all of a second, then he picked up. 

“Hey, sup?” Lance asked, sounding like he had a mouth full of food. Keith sighed and kicked at a rock, finally stepping up toward the building.

“Let me in.” Keith grumbled, and he heard the loud video game in the background stop, and he looked up to see Lance’s blinds open, then shut. 

“Uh yeah, gimme a second- it’s a mess in here. You should have told me you were coming! It’s two in the morning!” Lance whined, the phone a little muffled as he was holding it between his cheek and his shoulder. He desperately tossed all his dirty clothes into the hamper along with some of Keith’s things, then grabbed a trash bag as fast as he could and started jamming trash and ramen cups into it. 

“Well, it was last minute.” Keith huffed, leaning up against the cool brick of the building. He hadn’t even had time to grab his own jacket, so he was pretty cold already. 

“Roommates lock you out?” Lance’s voice was teasing, and Keith frowned, looking towards the door as he waited. Pidge was the only one who knew he lived in the back room of the old photo lab, and he’d like to keep it that way. No one had found him out yet, and he really would like to  _ not _ sleep at the bus station again. 

“Something like that.” Keith grumbled, then jumped as the door flew open and a trash bag flew through the doors, stuffed full. Lance hurriedly jammed it into the nearest trash can, then finally hung up his phone, shooting Keith a blinding smile. 

“I should get you a key, huh?” Lance asked, moving to him, but Keith rolled his eyes and put his phone away. “And where's your jacket- It’s freezing out here!” Lance asked, wrapping an arm around Keith’s shoulders as he led him inside. 

“Forgot it.” Keith mumbled, leaning right into the warmth of Lance’s side. He was thankful for his boyfriends never ending warmth. Lance just sighed and glanced down at him, noting the redness of his nose. 

“Yeah well, it’s November. Start remembering, you goon.” Lance huffed, leading him up a few flights of stairs before they made it to his room. As Lance pushed a door open, a pile of condoms spread across the doorway, and Keith stepped right on them. 

“Lance, are you trying to say something?” Keith asked, smirk on his lips as he stepped past them, right over to the bed. Lance was a bright shade of red, bending down to gather up the pile. 

“Someone must be fucking with me- I swear these aren’t mine.” Lance grumbled, gathering them all in his fists. He hesitated over the trash can before he turned and dropped them into his drawer, and Keith snorted a laugh, kicking his boots off as he plopped down onto the bed. “They  _ are _ my size, I’ll give em that.” Lance mumbled, and Keith raised a brow. 

“ _ Oh _ , what’s your size?” Keith teased, hopping back to his feet to go investigate. Lance grabbed the back of Keith’s sweater before he opened the drawer, mouth a little dry. Keith’s eyes widened as his smirk grew, digging around in the sea of condoms. “ _ Lance _ . Why are there so many in here?” Keith was trying his damned best not to laugh. 

“I- Someone’s fucking with me, there’s more everytime I come home! Someone keeps stuffing them under my door, and I don’t know who! Sometimes theres even-” Lance snatchced a packet from the drawer, showing it to Keith. 

“Who is giving you  _ lube samples and condoms _ , Lance? And they’re all different sizes!” Keith snickered, grabbing one of the bigger ones. “Sorry, but  _ Magnum XL _ is absolutely  _ not _ your size, dude.” Keith teased, and Lance snatched it away, dunk slamming it into the drawer before he slammed it shut. “Hey, I was still looking!” Keith giggled, but Lance was dragging him back, plopping them both onto the floor in front of his bed. 

“I was in the middle of a game. I wanna play.” Lance huffed, still flustered by all of it. Keith just smiled and leaned against his arm, letting Lance pick his controller back up. They were quiet for a while, Lance barreling through side quests in Elder Scrolls while Keith thought about who on earth would be thinking about Lance’s sex life. 

Maybe it was happening on the whole floor? Maybe  _ everyone _ was getting condoms? Maybe it was a ploy to get all the guys to have more sex- Maybe an Incubus had infiltrated their school system and was now trying to get everyone thinking about sex, before they started taking their victims and draining their life forces!? How did Incubus’s even work? Maybe it was a Succubus… Oh god, or  _ both _ . 

 

At some point during the video game session, Keith had shifted between Lance’s legs, leaning up against his chest as Lance leaned forward to see the screen, his head resting in the crook of Keith’s neck. 

“It’s four AM.” Keith mumbled, eyes falling shut. Lance shrugged and turned to kiss Keith’s cheek, not bothering to move any more than that as he took out a whole imperial camp with his arrows from the safety of a castletop. 

“Snowstorm tomorrow. Class canceled.” Lance mumbled, now moving his character to start looting. Keith smiled to himself turned, ignoring Lance’s whines as he wrapped his legs around Lance’s waist, then his arms up around his shoulders. “Can’t see the game…” Lance whined, trailing off as Keith hid his face in his shoulder, and Keith felt hands smooth over his waist- he smiled, turning his face up a little. Lance was flushed, his video game already forgotten a he ran his hands up Keith’s shirt, warm hands smoothing up his spine. 

“What about your game?” Keith murmured, but Lance’s lips met his and he quieted, eyes falling shut. He was so tired, but the kisses and touches brought energy back into him, his hands tightening in the back of Lance’s shirt. After a few good moments of bad kissing and tired fumbling, Lance pulled back, rubbing sleep from his eyes. 

“Maybe we  _ should _ sleep.” Lance grumbled, but his grip on Keith’s waist only returned, tighter. Keith smiled and leaned back to pull his hoodie off, painfully slow so that his shirt rode up a little. Lance stared, eyes blinking through sleep as he dragged his fingers across Keith’s stomach, then down to grip the hem of his jeans. “D’you want pajamas?” Lance asked, licking his lips before he dropped his hand, returning it to his lap. 

“You’re so  _ weird _ .” Keith snickered, watching Lance reach up to grab him a sleep shirt and some pajama pants. “Did you have those on your bed for me?” Keith asked, smirking as he took the shirt and pants from him. Lance shrugged and slipped his hands over Keith’s hips. 

“Well, you never bring pajamas, and you always get naked.” Lance smirked and kissed Keith’s cheek, moving his hands to pull Keith’s shirt off for him. “And why am I  _ weird _ ?! I’m not weird.” Lance grumbled, and Keith leaned for a kiss, biting his bottom lip as he did. 

“You’re a weirdo about  _ sex stuff _ .” Keith said bluntly but with a smirk, tugging the shirt on over his head. Lance’s eyes widened and he blushed, pushing toward Keith with a sudden sense of urgency. Keith gasped and flopped back onto the carpet, his hands finding Lance’s messy hair as he kissed him. He bit at Keith’s lower lip and tongued into his mouth, drawing a few moans from the other man. When he pulled back, he hovered there for a moment before he sat up, tugging Keith’s jeans down. 

“I’m not a  _ weirdo _ about it.” Lance grumbled, tossing the denim away before he grabbed for the pajama pants, pushing them around Keith’s ankles. 

“You totally are! One minute you’re all-  _ Literally- _ all over me! Then you’re all ‘no, let’s go to bed.’ or- you’re putting pants on me after just  _ ripping them off! _ ” Keith whined, sitting up to push the pants back off, kicking them away. Lance blushed and reached for Keith’s knees, tugging him closer, so he was back in his lap now. 

“I’m taking it slow.” Lance replied, a pout on his lips as he crossed his arms over his chest. Keith eyed him and wrapped his arms back up around his shoulders. “And I don’t want to give you the wrong idea…” He sighed, fingers going back to press into Keith’s waist, ever so gently. The gesture was different for some reason from the times before, and it made Keith’s heart thud in his chest. 

“You’re not- what do you mean the wrong idea?” Keith asked, brows furrowing. 

“The idea that I’m only in this-” Lance gestured between the two of them, his hand moving right back to Keith’s hips. “Us, for the physical part. Yeah it started like that but…” Lance trailed off, crossing his legs around Keith’s hips now too. Keith was quiet, staring up at Lance’s eyes in almost-shock. “That’s not why I answer your phone calls without hesitation at two in the morning.” 

Keith hadn’t even really thought of their  _ relationship _ and the details of what that meant, not really. They had started out with sexual stuff, only that. But as time went on, and Keith realized how sweet Lance could be, how relaxed he made him feel, and it got deeper than just a fling. He’d never expected it, never tried for something like that. 

“Just because you’re not in it for  _ that _ doesn’t mean you can’t…  _ do it _ …” Keith murmured, his hands moving to cup Lance’s cheeks, now. He felt bad, really bad, that he hadn’t even thought about it much. “I don’t have the wrong idea, though.” Keith assured him, kissing Lance’s nose before he got to his feet, stretching out with a yawn. 

Lance followed after him, stretching and flopping back onto the bed with a grunt. He waited, and Keith climbed right over him, his hair falling over his face before he flopped down hard onto Lance’s chest. He smirked as Lance groaned under his weight. 

“You’re gonna crush me.” Lance grumbled, then reached down to grab his hips, tugging him up effortlessly. “Sorry I made stuff… weird.” Lance murmured, and Keith shook his head, sitting up on Lance’s hips. 

“No- I honestly forgot, almost. That we were in a... relationship. I’ve never really uh…” Keith trailed off, eyes falling nervously. “Never been in one? I don’t know how they work.” Keith admitted, but Lance was laughing, throwing an arm over his eyes. 

“They don’t really have a system, Keith. As long as you’re happy, and I’m happy, we’ll be fine.” Lance chuckled out, and Keith nodded, pressing his palms hesitantly to Lance’s abdomen. Lance seemed really tired, his breathing slowing just a bit, keeping his eyes closed and covered by his forearm. He watched him, a blush spreading over his cheeks. Why did this feel so natural? Not like he was forcing it, like it did with other guys he’d had flings with?

Things came really easily when he was with Lance. He felt like he had a best friend  _ and _ a fuck buddy- no, more than that. But like, exclusive to each other. Something about knowing Lance was only his made his heart thud in his chest- God, he’d never get used to that feeling, would he? 

He blushed when Lance rolled his hips suddenly, fingers digging into Keith’s thigh. He snapped from his thoughts and stared at Lance, one arm still over his eyes. Keith chewed his lip, rocking back slowly as his head dropped down, and they were grinding against each other. 

“You think really, really loud.” Lance teased, his other arm finally moving away, gripping Keith’s shirt to pull him down. “Whatcha thinkin’ about?” Lance asked, and Keith shook his head, hands pressed to the bed now to hold himself up. 

“Nothing, anymore.” He breathed, and Lance pushed his hips up, then rolled them to their sides, one arm catching Keith’s head before it hit the bed. “You?” Keith asked, the flush on his cheeks still burning. 

“You.” Lance murmured, smirk on his lips growing. Keith chuckled and rolled away, letting Lance pull him close from behind. “Taking you on a nice date, maybe. Kissing.” Lance mumbled, nuzzling into Keith’s hair. “Shit.” Lance grumbled, pulling his hips back, away from the close proximity of Keith’s ass. 

“Hmn?” Keith turned to look back, but Lance’s face was hidden. He smirked and pushed his hips back, greeting Lance’s erection with his ass. “Wow, nice. At least you didn’t cream your pants this time.” Keith teased, and Lance whined, hand slipping over the softness of Keith’s abdomen. 

“One time, Mullet.” Lance grumbled, his hips grinding ever so gently. Keith thought for a moment before he got an idea- both of them were way, way too tired to do anything to intricate. Lance would fall asleep with his fingers in Keith’s ass if they tried  _ that _ . “What are you doing?” Lance asked as Keith got up, wobbling back over to what he would now and forever call the Condom Drawer, grabbing a couple sample sized packets of lube. On his way back, he pushed his underwear down and grabbed a towel, spreading it out lazily on the bed before he flopped back down. 

“Got an idea for you.” Keith tossed the packets toward Lance, who sat up to catch them, almost missing them and smacking them away with his big stupid hands. “Here-” Keith plopped down on the bed and rolled to his side, bringing his knees up. He peeked over at Lance who was- god, he turned into a fucking  _ tomato _ while Keith wasn’t looking- and he gripped his thigh, tugging it apart little. 

“You want me to-” Lance swallowed hard and gripped the samples so hard they almost broke open, scooting closer to Keith. “Your thighs?” Lance asked, mindlessly rubbing at the front of his pajama pants. Keith nodded, grabbing for another pillow to push under his head. Lance tried to collect his scattering thoughts before he moved even closer, realizing the angle was a little awkward, new to him.

“You don’t have to, if you don’t think you can handle it.” Keith mumbled, a smirk spreading over his lips as he watched Lance find all new confidence, tearing his shirt off over his head. He hesitated, then lifted Keith’s thighs and jammed a pillow underneath him, figuring that was as good as it was going to get. 

“I can handle it.” Lance’s voice was quiet as he reached for a packet of lube, squirting the little bit into his palm before he pushed his underwear down and pumped himself. Keith reached out to touch him, fingers dragging down his torso, licking his lips as he watched him. “Can you?” Lance chuckled, smirking down at Keith, who was the one blushing now. 

“Jackass…” Keith mumbled, letting his head flop back down before he felt something stick between his thighs, something hot, hard,  _ wet _ . He crossed his ankles and tightened his muscles, listening to the grunt Lance made. He glanced down, eyeing his cock as he pushed out between his thighs, suffocated by them. Just the shimmer of the silver piercing made Keith’s cock twitch, and he gave a little gasp, bringing his hand up to chew his tumb. 

When Lance pulled back, he gripped Keith’s thigh, his other hand reaching for his wrist, pulling him back slightly from the ball he had curled into- he hadn’t even realized it. Lance was watching him, then leaning down to him, kissing him. Keith reached to grip his hair- his favorite place to grab, apparently- then moaned into him as Lance started to really fuck into him, hips slapping up against Keith’s thighs. 

“This is… fuck.” Lance didn’t even finish his thought, his hips with a mind of their own as he gasped against Keith’s mouth. He flinched as the alarm clock buzzed- five AM already.  _ No class anyway. Fuck it. _ He slammed a fist over the clock without halting his hips, and Keith flinched, watching a plastic piece fly off into the room. It was hard to remember how strong Lance was when he was so gentle with him all the time. He pulled back from the kiss, bracing himself over Keith’s body. 

Keith took a second to appreciate how smoothly Lance’s hips rolled, how perfectly they were moving. He didn’t stutter or take any breaks, he didn’t go too fast. Well fuck, now he was imagining Lance inside him- they still hadn’t done  _ that _ \- Keith gasped when he felt Lance’s slick fist grip his cock, pumping him in time with his thrusts. He didn’t stop him, just tightened his fist in his hair and  _ moaned _ .

“You’re so  _ good _ , Lance…” Keith moaned out, eyes flicking up from under his eyelashes to watch his boyfriend’s face. He hadn’t looked away from Keith’s face, and he wondered what he was thinking, eyes flicking over Keith’s expression before he dropped them, leaning down to kiss him deeply. Keith caught his moan, surprised to feel his thighs slicker than before. “ _ God… _ ” But Lance didn’t slow anything, not after he came, not after he was too sensitive- he was waiting for  _ Keith _ , a little lost in the feeling. 

“ _ Come for me _ .” Lance’s breath was hot over Keith’s lips, his fist still working his boyfriend sweetly. He was surprised again, by himself this time, pouring over Lance’s hand as he came, dripping down on the towel. “ _ Jesus… _ ” Lance moaned, working Keith through his orgasm, through his tightening thighs, helping him with shaking hands. “That was a  _ lot _ , too much.” Lance whined, rolling his hips back and plopping down onto his heels. Keith took a few deep breaths before he sat up, trying to wipe his thighs clean. “Oh- let me-” Lance was reaching for him, fingers shaking, but Keith pushed his hands away gently. 

“Was it bad?” Keith asked, the words ‘too much’ echoing in his head. Did he overwhelm him? Lance was shaking his head quickly, then leaning down to kiss Keith’s cheek. 

“No. No, hell no.” Lance breathed out, and Keith smiled, pushing the cloth through his thighs to clean up. “I was pretending I was  _ actually _ fucking your ass and forgot to stop. Like if I stopped, then  _ you’d _ stop feeling good.” Lance admitted, nervous smile on his face as he wiped his hands on the towel,  tossing it toward the hamper once Keith was done. 

“Aw,  _ romantic _ .” Keith snorted, laughing at how fucking gay that was as Lance flopped down next to him. “You can fuck my ass next time, then.” Keith told him, smiling as Lance cradled him close and threw the blankets over them. Lance tensed up, then grabbed Keith’s shoulders, staring down at him. 

“Really? You’d let me?” Lance asked, and Keith was shocked that he even asked that. 

“Uh… Yes?” Keith furrowed his brow, staring up at Lance before it clicked. “Have you not tried to fuck me because you were  _ worried _ about me?” Keith asked, and Lance nodded, making Keith turn red. “Lance! What the fuck, you’re my boyfriend!” Keith reminded him, and Lance’s eyes widened. 

“You’re right, I am!” Lance nodded, sounding determined, almost. “That doesn’t mean I can just  _ do _ something like that, though.” Keith was about to punch him in the teeth. 

“What were you gonna wait for, marriage?” Keith grumbled, pushing on his chest a little. 

“No! Just till- I dunno, the time was right?! You had sex  _ all the time _ before, so I didn’t want to just be like one of  _ those _ guys!” Lance whined, and Keith rubbed his nose, covering his eyes. 

“You’re such a fucking nerd.” Keith grumbled, letting Lance pull him closer, arms wrapping down around his waist. “Such a loser.” Keith mumbled, pulling his hands from his eyes. “Big fucking…  _ Gay… _ ” Keith mumbled, smiling to himself listening to Lance already snoring. “I’m not a piece of glass, Lance…” He sighed, pushing an arm up around Lance’s shoulder, then his leg around his waist, cuddling into him. 

 


	3. Cryptid Crawlspace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is a hobo and fucks with mothman on the weekends

Back pressed to the wall of the hallway, Keith took a deep breath before he peeked his head around the dimly lit corner. Thank god- The janitor had left the door to the photo lab open. They had started locking it again once Pidge and Keith were found in there after hours. He felt like some sort of a fucking ninja as he booked it toward the door, slipping in quickly and shutting it behind him. He sighed, pushing sweat from his brow before he moved toward the back room. He walked through rows of old, dusty supplies, shifting a big box to the side, then back into its place when he past. Pushing an old tarp to the side, he pulled a key from his pocket and pushed it into the lock on a small, waist height door, smiling when the door unlocked. 

“Thank god.” Keith grumbled, pushing into his room. It was tiny, with just enough space for a sleeping bag and a bit of crawling room. He inspected his belongings, a stack of books, a cardboard box filled with snacks, a plastic bin of clothes- His knife was on top, untouched. He flopped back onto his makeshift bed and sighed, plugging his dead phone into the block charger he had. He had no idea what the point of this tiny room had originally been for, but it was only tall enough for him to sit up straight in his bed and put his arms over his head, though they bent at the elbows when he pressed his palms to the ceiling. He couldn’t afford a dorm- he wouldn’t have been able to afford his classes without a scholarship. He got it for his photography-

His camera. He sat up quickly and dug around for his camera, his pride and joy, the only thing he ever worked summer after summer to afford- it was hidden in his clothes, perfectly. Safe. He smiled again and grabbed for it, flopping back again as he kicked off his boots. He clicked through his photos, zooming in on some of the darker ones, the blurry ones he had taken a few nights ago with Pidge. He had to have captured  _ something _ \- 

“Keith? I  _ saw _ you come in here, now come out! What are you  _ doing _ in here! It’s past curfew!”  A voice boomed through the back storage room, making Keith jolt and drop the camera right on his face. He groaned and rolled to the side, just about to grab for his tiny door before a boot pushed it open, and panic washed through his body. It quickly subsided when he looked up to see Takashi Shirogane. He peeked his head out and frowned up at him, pushing the boot away. “What the hell is this place?” Shiro asked, crouching down to see the rest of Keith’s room. 

“My house- it’s rude not to knock.” Keith grumbled, pushing his camera back into his clothes to keep it safe. Shiro’s eyes widened and he shook his head, glancing back at Keith after he fully took in the tiny space. “What do you want? Why were you following me?” Keith asked, pushing at his face with his foot to knock him back. Dusty paper rolls and film canisters toppled everywhere when Shiro bumped a shelf. 

“You live here? Keith, that’s unacceptable!” Shiro sighed, rubbing his shoulder as he sat back up, shoving his boot in the door again before Keith could close himself in. 

“I can do whatever I want- Don’t tell.” Keith grumbled, fingers clutching the tiny door. Shiro sighed and rubbed his nose, grumbling at him under his breath. 

“Keith, I’m not just your friend, I’m also an RA. I kind of  _ have _ to tell them. You can’t just live in here- Go back to your dorm!” Shiro sighed, rolling up to his feet. 

“I don’t have one. _ Don’t tell _ .” Keith grumbled, glaring up at Shiro. “I’m serious. You know I have next to no money- Why would you think I could afford a dorm?” Keith huffed, scooting out to get to his feet. Shiro sighed and crossed his arms, hesitating before he spoke again. 

“What about that guy you’re seeing? Sleep at his place!” Shiro sighed, and Keith turned an unbelievable shade of red, fists gripped by his sides. 

“I’m not going to just move in with some guy i’m having  _ sex _ with!” Keith growled, but Shiro’s mouth tweaked up at the corner, stifling a laugh. “I-I mean- Fuck. Fuck off, would you? I’m not moving in with him, and you’re not gonna tell!” Keith growled, jabbing a finger into his chest. He dropped back down and backed up into his secret room, slamming the door behind him.

“Are you sure it’s ‘just having sex’, Keith? I’ve never seen you date anyone for more than a week.” Shiro chuckled, jiggling the door handle, but it was already locked. 

“Fuck off!” Keith’s voice rumbled through the door. “And buy some fucking shirts that fit! They’re all so stupidly tight! You’re not impressing anyone!” Keith called, voice muffled as he rolled back toward the wall, angrily tugging his jeans off to change into some sweatpants. 

“Allura likes it!” Shiro laughed, getting back up to his feet. “Get a real place. I won’t tell, but i want you to find a real place to stay. With a shower. And a bed frame.” Shiro called, tapping the door with his foot before he walked off, leaving Keith to his own devices. 

“Fucker…” Keith sighed, grabbing for his phone to flip through some new conspiracy articles, ones that he’d missed in the three days his room was locked up. One article caught his eye, a wicked grin spreading over his lips. 

**_‘Winged man spotted in downtown.’_ **

_ There you are, you sick son of a bitch. _

\---

Lance was going to fucking get them, this time. The condom leaver.

He crouched by the corner of the hall that led to his dorm, a few people passing and giving him dirty looks as he stared down the hall to his own room. He glared as a few people walked by, then his eyes widened as his RA, Shiro, looked both ways to make sure no one was around, then squatted, stuffing a new pile of condoms under the door. Lance blushed and hopped to his feet, only to flop over into the middle of the hall as he tripped over his own feet. 

“You motherfucker! Why are you giving me all those?! Is this a prank?!” Lance cried, scrambling to his feet as Shiro stood up, nervously scratching at the back of his head. 

“Well, okay, you see-” Shiro started, but Lance was cutting him off, rushing to his door and shaking his finger in his face. 

“Oh no! No, no, no! I don’t need these! I’m perfectly fine without these!” Lance squawked, throwing the door open to kick the condoms back out. They flew all over the hallway and Shiro pushed a hand through his hair, sighing deeply. 

“They’re for Keith.” Shiro grumbled, glaring at Lance as the shorter man grew redder, eyes widening. “I saw he’s been here a lot, so I hoped he’d get them. He never accepts them when I try to give them to him in person.” Shiro huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. Lance eyed him before he picked up a condom, whipping it so it  _ tinked _ off the other man’s- admittedly super cool- cyborg arm prosthetic. 

“Well, leave them at Keith’s room, then!” Lance cried, and Shiro got an idea, eyes widening as he stared at Lance, Keith’s apparent boyfriend. 

“He doesn’t have one.” Shiro huffed, watching as a wide range of emotions washed over Lance’s face. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, then popped up in surprise, then furrowed back together in worry, chewing his cheek for a moment before he spoke. 

“What do you mean? He’s homeless…?” Lance asked, concerned that, not only had he _not_ _noticed_ that his boyfriend was homeless, but that he hadn't stayed the night last night. “Where’s he sleeping? He wasn’t here last night- I had no idea-” Lance sputtered, but Shiro put a heavy hand on his shoulder. 

“I found his ‘room’ last night. He sleeps in a supply closet in the photo lab. I had no idea, until last night. I thought he was staying in the dorms, honestly. But…” Shiro sighed and dropped his arm, watching as Lance whipped around and grabbed for his phone. “Don’t! Don’t tell him I told you.” Shiro stopped him, smacking his phone away with more force than he had meant, watching it clatter to the floor. Lance cried out and pouted, staring down at its now-cracked surface. “I’ll… fix that… just- don’t tell him I told you. But… Can you try and get him to find a real place to sleep?” Shiro sighed, giving him that weird fatherly smile. Lance nodded and peeked back at his room, a mess of his and Keith’s clothes, then back at Shiro. 

“D’you think he’d stay here if I asked?” Lance asked, shifting a little awkwardly on his feet. Shiro shrugged but gave him a smile, turning a bit to head off down the hall. 

“Maybe. Try your best, Lance.” Shiro chuckled, then headed off down the hall, waving to Lance as he rounded the corner. 

_ Mission accomplished, Shiro.  _

\---

(22:57) Hey!

_ (23:01) what _

(23:02) Come over ;3

_ (23:07) in the middle of something _

(23:08) Can I come with you then???

_ (23:12) no we r busy  _

(23:13) I’ll be quiet! I miss you, wanna kiss you </3

_ (23:13) ….  _

_ (23:14) take the bus to downtown and meet us @ the xtra mart _

_ (23:14) don’t be 2 gay in front of pidge _

(23:15) Oh don’t worry babe, I will ;)

_ (23:18) fuck u _

\---

Lance tugged his hood up as he stepped off the bus, shivering at how cold it was- It was already 11:30 at night on a friday, in the fucking middle of november. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and hurried toward the shitty, half-lit sign of the X-tra Mart. Why on earth was Keith out here _this_ _late_ with Pidge? He pushed open the door with his shoulder and smiled at Pidge, who spotted him from the snack aisle. He hurried over to them, glad that Keith hadn’t spotted him yet so he could sneak up on him. 

“Hey, sugar.” Lance snickered, slipping his freezing fingers up the back of his boyfriend’s shirt. Keith hissed and jumped forward, practically slamming into the row of chips he had been looking at. “Jumpy?” Lance asked, stupid fucking grin on his face as Keith righted himself and glared. 

“I shouldn’t have invited you.” Keith grumbled, snatching a bag of tortilla chips from the shelf, then turned on his heel toward the soda’s. Lance followed after him, burying his face in the fur trim of his hood. 

“Oh, you missed me. Hey, Pidge. What are you guys doing out here, anyway?” Lance asked, glancing down at his shorter friend, the girl with thick glasses and the ‘i want to believe’ hoodie. She smiled at him and pulled her phone out, flipping through some open tabs to find a certain one. 

“He’s here. Like, here, here.” Pidge said with a grin, pushing her phone up to Lance, who just furrowed his brow, then burst out laughing when he read the headline. 

“Oh my god! Keith, I had no idea you were into cryptids!” Lance laughed, wiping a tear from his eyes. Pidge frowned and pushed ahead of him, snatching a strawberry soda from the fridge before Keith closed it, pepsi in hand. 

“Shut up. I’m going to uninvite you.” Keith grumbled, shifting past him toward the front counter. Lance was quiet, but kept his smile on his face, wrapping an arm around Keith’s waist as Pidge paid for their snacks. Lance could have sworn Keith had a blush on his cheeks, but didn’t want to stare too long in a public place like this. “Anyway- we’re heading for those woods over there.” Keith grumbled, tugging his beanie on as they moved into the cold night, all shivering a bit. 

“Is that a good idea? The woods, at night, in the cold?” Lance asked, a little concerned for their well-being. Keith nodded, stopping next to a red motorbike to snatch a backpack off the top, then dug around and grabbed his camera. “Keith- you can’t just steal-”

“It’s my bike, idiot!” Keith hissed, shooting Lance a look as the other mans eyes widened. He mouthed the word ‘hot’ before they all turned to walk again, Keith slinging the camera around his neck and letting Pidge stuff both of their snacks into his bag. 

“Man, I woulda brought my own snacks if i knew we were having a woodland adventure.” Lance mumbled, trailing behind the two as they climbed into the treeline. Lance glanced back before he followed them, ducking and flinching as branches hit him in the face, trying to keep up with them. “Mothman isn’t even real, Keith.” Lance mumbled, and Keith glared up at him, squinting hard. 

“Mothman  _ is _ real, also,  _ fuck you _ .” Keith grumbled, about to punch him in the perfect teeth before Pidge cut them off. 

“It’s not an  _ adventure- _ we’re trying to get photo evidence. He was apparently spotted out here by some dumb teens- but we brought equipment.” Pidge said, excitement edging on her voice as they fumbled through the bushes, finally making it to a clearing. Lance sighed and stood back up, but as the other two crossed to the other side of the clearing, he groaned and hunched back over, following them quickly. 

“Well it sure  _ feels _ like an adventure.” Lance said, sticking closer to them this time so he could avoid most of the sticks. Keith was basically ignoring him, glancing down at his phone every few minutes. Lance peeked over his shoulder, using it as an excuse to get as close to him as he could. “Are you google mapping a cryptid?” Lance asked, and Keith stuffed his phone against his chest, glare shooting up to lance. 

“Are you talking again? Didn’t you say you’d be quiet?” Keith hissed, stepping away from him a little. Lance was relentless though, grabbing for his hand to keep him close- Keith didn’t mind  _ that _ too much, he supposed…

“Lance? Not talking? You kidding?” Pidge snickered, now with a mini laptop looking machine out in one hand, the other typing away at a few keys. “It’s up here.” Pidge nodded her head, tilting the laptop closed before she ducked down, pointing to the faint but flashing blue lights. “Police? What?” She hissed, and Lance dropped down with them, but was leaning to try and see what was going on. 

“Probably a murder. That’s what happens in woods at night!” Lance hissed, trying to see what on earth was going on, but they weren’t really close enough. Keith hadn’t stopped moving, but was kind of crouch walking through the brush, and Lance hesitated before following him. “Keith, this is dangerous-” Lance hissed, but was cut off when Keith shot a hand over his mouth. They were a bit closer now, crouching behind a big fallen tree and some thicker bushes. 

“What do they have? What is it, Keith?!” Pidge hissed, eyeglasses reflecting nothing but the flashing blue lights. She peeked over the tree before Keith pulled her down, putting his finger to his lips. 

“They have it.” He hissed, eyes wide as he got back up, peeking over the wood. “It’s a big cage, and a medic tent- it’s seriously right there!” Keith fumbled for his camera, and Lance peeked over as well, eyes wide as his boyfriend tried to get photos. The lights were fucking with his camera, but that didn’t stop him. 

“Are you kidding? Is this for real?” Lance hissed, confusion painted on his face as Keith stood up a little more. Pidge was edging closer, trying to shield the light from her glasses as she stared out over the completely incredible scene. 

“This is like that scene in Harry Potter, when Hagrid takes Harry back to see the dragons.” Lance mumbled, then pulled his phone out to take some video. At least Shiro had taken him to get his screen fixed before this. 

“Would you shut up-” Keith started, before a piercing wail rose from the middle of the commotion, and the cage began to shake. They all dropped and covered their ears, cringing until the sound stopped. “Jesus- I can’t believe this-” Keith sputtered, grabbing for his camera again before he stood. And when he did, he froze, eyes wide, hand shaking around the camera. 

“Keith what-” Lance rubbed his ears and got up, huffing before he reeled back. Keith barely got to click the shudder of his camera before it was barreling right toward them. 

“RUN!” Keith squawked, turning on his heel to book it the other way, and Pidge was right behind him, screaming her poor lungs out. Lance couldn’t even see what it was before he turned, but curse the fluff of his hood, he was yanked back and cracked his head on the tree they had been using as shelter. He let out a cry before he blacked out, unconscious from the blow. 

\---

Lance grumbled and rubbed his head, whining a little as he rolled to sit up. He was fucking freezing. He was very uncomfortable. He sighed and pushed his face into his hands, then pulled back to look around. He looked like he was on a bus? He wasn’t sure. He glanced around and peeked at Pidge who was next to him, tapping away on her laptop with her knees up on the seat in front of her. 

“Pidge…” Lance groaned, and her head snapped down to him, grabbing quickly for her phone. 

“Thank god. I thought I was going to have to take you to a damn hospital.” Pidge groaned, tapping away at her phone before stuffing it away. “Do you have any idea how awkward it was to drag your unconscious ass onto his bus?” She huffed, and Lance quirked a brow, totally in the dark on what had even gone on. 

“What… where are we going? How’d I get here? Keith?” Lance groaned, sitting up to look around. He checked his phone, glaring down at the crack on the screen. Hadn’t Shiro just fixed this…? 

“Back to campus- Keith will meet us there. He had his bike so…” Pidge mumbled, tapping at her keys again. When someone walked by to get off on their stop, she tilted it shut, then opened it when they were gone. 

“Top secret?” Lance asked, leaning up on her shoulder to see what she was doing. It looked like a blurry photo. “You really gotta get a stabilizer for your selfies, Pidgie.” Lance snickered, and she shoved him off, zooming in and messing with the photo, lightening certain areas, sharpening others. She grumbled to herself before she slammed it shut, stuffing it back into her bag. 

“The photo Keith got was fucking shaky because he lost his head and almost pissed his pants.” Pidge grumbled, and Lance’s brows furrowed. “If I had the camera, I’d have gotten the best shot.” She grumbled and checked her phone, then peeked over the seat. 

“What photo? Shot of what?” Lance asked, but the bus finally stopped and they got to their feet- Lance wobbled a little, Pidge quickly grabbing him around the waist to provide a bit of support, but he was much too tall and they stumbled down the stairs. It was a mess, but Keith laughed at them, arms crossed as he leaned on the lightpost. 

“Get over here and get your boy. He’s a bumbling mess- I don’t even think he remembers.” Pidge huffed, practically dropping Lance onto Keith’s shoulders. Keith was worried, the daze in Lance’s eyes obvious. He took him over and smiled to pidge, who just looked annoyed. 

“Look- I get that you’re mad about the picture but-” Keith started, but Pidge held her hand up, turning on her heel. 

“I’ll tell you if I can manage anything. You’re lucky I didn’t trip you and leave you for Mothman.” Pidge called, waving her middle finger behind her as she wandered off toward her dorm. Keith just sighed after her and turned, tugging Lance up a little. 

“You okay?” Keith asked, and Lance nodded, eyes falling toward the pavement. “You cold?” He asked, setting him down on the sidewalk. Lance nodded again, flopping back with his head in the grass. Keith sighed and tugged his coat off, putting it around Lance’s shoulders, struggling to tug him back up. 

“It’s spinning…” Lance sighed, looking up at the sky. Keith chuckled and tugged him back to his feet finally, dragging his leggy boyfriend toward his dorm. 

“Why’re you so- fucking tall-” Keith huffed, grabbing Lance’s key from his pocket to open the door, then dragged him toward the elevator. “No stairs, stairs mean death…” Keith mumbled, hitting the button to bring them up. Lance sighed and turned to wrap his arms around Keith’s waist, pulling him in for a very messy kiss. “Hey-” Keith grumbled, but found himself falling into it, his hands up around the back of Lance’s neck. Lance finally pulled back when the elevator beeped, and Keith helped him as best as he could toward his room. 

“What happened…” Lance asked, taking his key from Keith to push the door open, stumbling right for his bed. He felt better lying down, even if he was face first in his sweaty football jersey. 

“You really don’t remember?” Keith asked, sounding a bit hurt. Lance shook his head, pushing the jersey to the floor before he pulled Keith’s jacket off, tossing that away too. “Are you kidding?!” Keith squawked, tugging Lance’s shoes off for him before he flopped down next to him. 

“Nah… i remember you saying something about mothman.” Lance mumbled, rolling onto his back. Keith grumbled and grabbed Lance’s cheeks, trying to see if he was actually joking or not. 

“We saw a government cover up in action!” Keith cried, and Lance’s face didn’t change into anything but more confusion. “I  _ punched _ mothman! I carried you on my  _ back _ ! How can you not remember?!” Keith cried, throwing his arms up. Lance held back a laugh, letting his eyes fall shut. 

“Sorry babe, really don’t remember. And where’s my coat?” Lance asked. Keith grumbled and glared down at him. 

“That thing stole it! Probably for a nest or something!” Keith huffed, pushing his boots off angrily. Lance was about to whine about that, but Keith stopped him before he even spoke. “He ripped the hood off and knocked you on your ass.” Keith grumbled, and Lance chuckled, sitting up only to hug Keith from behind and tug him down, onto his chest. 

“Shh… sleepy, bedtime.” Lance mumbled, burying his face in Keith’s hair. 

“I cannot believe  _ mothman is real _ , we  _ saw him _ , you got your ass  _ kicked _ by him, and don’t even remember!” Keith whined, muffled into Lance’s shirt. Lance just chuckled at him and sighed, stroking Keith’s hair softly.

 

“ _ Hush little cryptid don’t say a word, daddy’s gonna buy you a big full moon- _ ” 

“Shut it.” 

“Do you think if Mothman had kids, he’d be called crypt-dad?” 

“ _ Shut it! _ ” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry no sex this time but this cryptid shit makes me laugh so fucking hard  
> call me, beep me vibes during that texting bit if you havent read that fic go check it


	4. Faith, Trust, and my name is Keith, Welcome to Jackass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> talk shit get hit babe

“Oh come on- It’s not going to be that bad.” Lance sighed, trying to decide between a blue shirt, and a slightly darker blue hoodie. Keith grumbled and rolled to his side, pulling the blanket over his head. “Come on-  _ Keeeeith… _ ” Lance hummed, leaning to kiss the lump of Keith’s head under the blankets. Keith let himself smile, but made an exaggerated groaning noise, then rolled back and kicked the blankets away. 

“Fine, but I’m going in this.” Keith huffed, in his plain black t-shirt and jeans. Lance frowned and shook his head, tossing the hoodie at him. It had Lance’s number- 02- and his last name, in overly ugly yellow block letters. The Lion’s logo was over the front. “Why do I have to wear  _ this _ ugly thing?” Keith asked, but pulled it over his head anyway. He really didn’t have a problem with it- he honestly had come to love wearing Lance’s clothes. Much more comfortable, smelled more like home, and he wore a permanent flush on his cheeks when he did. 

“You  _ know _ why.” Lance smiled when Keith had pulled it on, stepping toward him only to push his fingers under the thick fabric, pressing into soft hips. “Boyfriends wear each others clothes, duh.” Lance chuckled, and Keith expertly landed a kiss on Lance’s jaw before he spun away, turning to grab his shoes. “Hey wait- we got like, _ twenty minutes _ -” Lance sputtered, the blush on his cheeks giving him away, as if the desperate tone in his voice didn’t. Keith chuckled and shook his head, tugging his boots on and then his hair back into a ponytail. 

“No. You’re already making me go to a party. A frat party. I’m not going to go there with a cumstain on my sweater.” Keith grumbled, stuffing his phone into his pocket as he turned, and Lance frowned at him, but reached out to tug him closer by the strings of his hoodie. 

“My sweater, actually.” Lance teased, smirk growing over his lips as he planted a kiss on Keith’s lips, pushing against him carefully. When he felt Keith’s hands push into his hair, he sighed, his hands slipping down over his lower back to tilt him slightly. “But if you don’t want to, we won’t.” Lance sighed, pulling back to land one last kiss on Keith’s lips before he dropped his hands, and Keith frowned, biting Lance’s lip a bit too hard as he pulled away. 

“Ass.” Keith huffed, tugging the hood over his head as he turned to leave, and Lance followed after him, tugging his varsity jacket on. He licked over his lip where Keith had bitten him, smirking to himself as Keith stopped by the door. “Okay, maybe just like, real quick.” Keith grunted, turning on his heel and pulling the hoodie off in one swift move, and Lance was already on him, his fingers rushing to undo the buckle of his belt, and Keith’s fingers moved with purpose, tearing the belt open to undo the button. “You fuckin’ suck, though.” Keith sighed, letting Lance push him up against his door, their shoes knocking together as they fumbled to find a position. 

“Oh come on.” Lance breathed, fingers wrapping carefully around Keith’s member as he pulled it free, and Keith was a bit more rough, making Lance’s hips jolt forward. “Easy, killer.” Lance chuckled, his free hand pushing Keith’s chin up to kiss him, tongues slipping together sloppily. 

It was usually a mess, things like this. Keith against the door, their hips pushed together, hands working awkwardly and slicked with spit. Lance didn’t always initiate, thought he was the most forward- he wasn’t usually one for mixed signals. Or maybe he was just brave. Either way, Keith was glad for it. He liked to know what he was getting into and what Lance wanted. 

“You’re doing it again.” Lance huffed, their foreheads pressed together as they pumped each other, Lance’s voice just hot breath over Keith’s lips. Keith’s eyes flicked up from where he’d been looking off in the distance, back over to Lance. 

“I- Sorry…” Keith mumbled, back in the moment now, starting to roll his hips slightly into Lance’s hand. His thumb flicked over the piercing on his boyfriends cock, and Lance moaned into his lips, kissing him quickly. 

“Don’t be. You’re cute when you’re thinking.” Lance sighed, and Keith blushed, gasping a little. Lance smirked and sped his hand, carefully working the head of Keith’s cock as he did so. “Cute, really cute. Cute when you make those sounds for me...” Lance sighed, watching the expression on Keith’s face change from annoyance to bliss as he spoke to him. 

“What else?” Keith moaned, grabbing Lance’s shirt in his fist, the other hand still working him, though now he was more distracted than he wanted to be. Lance chuckled and rolled his hips slightly, kissing at Keith’s cheekbone as he moved toward his ear. 

“Real goddamn cute in my clothes…” Lance sighed, feeling the tremble in Keith’s hand. “Really lovely when you let me fuck you with my fingers-” Lance gained a moan from Keith, his hand almost shaking now as he struggled to remember to work him. “Very cute when you come all over my sheets…” He flicked his tongue over the shell of Keith’s ear, thumbing over the head one last time before his palm was sticky, and Keith’s fist was tight over his cock, having stopped as he came. 

“F-Fucker-” Keith gasped, pushing his forehead into Lance’s shoulder. Lance gave him a moment before he jerked his hips, and Keith’s hand moved again, turning his face up to kiss at Lance’s lips, gasping and slipping his hand down quickly to tug his jeans a bit farther. “You’re so- fuck you…” Keith sighed, but his tone was rather sweet, smile on his lips as he let Lance fuck into his hand. 

“Man, I’m glad you think I’m ‘fuck you’.” Lance teased, and Keith blushed, kissing his lower lip before he turned his face down again, kissing into Lance’s neck. That’s when he bit down, feeling the thud of Lance’s hands on either side of him as he braced himself on the door, whining at the bite. “Fuckin- that’s gonna bruise-” Lance gasped, and Keith smirked, doing it again, this time higher. “Little shit-” Lance moaned, his hands slipping over Keith’s hips as he got closer. 

“Just come already so we’re not late.” Keith teased, and Lance grunted in annoyance, nuzzling his hair as Keith worked him, his hips pushing against him rhythmically. “I’ll let you come on my face.” Keith said blankly, and Lance gasped as he came, his fingers digging deep into his hips, almost bruising, shuddering a bit. Keith smirked and slowed his hand before he pulled back, leaning to wipe it on a towel. “Wow, that’s all it takes, huh?” Keith teased, and Lance pouted, overly embarrassed. 

“Don’t say things like that! So dirty, keith.” Lance scolded, turning to clean himself up and fix his pants. He pulled on a beanie and turned back toward Keith when he thought his face was back to a normal shade of pink, finding Keith pulling the hoodie back over his head, pink flush on his cheeks. “Why  _ do _ you say things like that?” Lance asked, and Keith shrugged, wrapping a scarf around his neck, then stuffed his hands into the big pocket on  his front. 

“Uh, it works?” Keith chuckled, following Lance back toward his door. “Make’s guys come, usually.” Keith teased, and Lance glanced at him, then reached out for Keith’s hand, which he gave. 

“Well, I’m sorry.” Lance sighed, opening his front door, then locking it behind them as they stepped out. Keith just eyed him, letting Lance stuff both their hands into his pocket. “I’m not like them, and I  _ don’t _ wanna come on your face.” Lance grumbled, and Keith blushed, burying his nose into the scarf. Lance didn’t look at him as he said it, but he knew how serious Lance was about stuff like this. He was adamant that Keith know he wasn’t here for stuff like that. That he wasn’t just looking for sex. He wanted Keith- inside and out. 

“I mean, It’d be fine, if you did.” Keith mumbled, and Lance turned to him as they waited for the elevator, tightening his hand on Keith’s. Lance’s face was serious, his brow furrowed as his eyes searched Keith’s for something, but he didn’t know what. The elevator opened. 

“I love you, you know.” Lance told him, and Keith’s eyes widened, stiffening a little. 

“There you guys are, let’s go- _ oohhh okay _ okay, we’re gonna wait downstairs!” Hunk’s nervous voice was coming from the open door, his finger jamming the ‘close doors’ button, and Lance’s eyes were as wide as Keith’s, half regretting saying something that serious right  _ now- _

“I told you! _ I toooolld youuuu _ !” Pidges voice echoed as the doors closed and the elevator dropped back down to the bottom floor. Keith’s hand didn’t pull back from Lance’s like he thought it should’ve, and Lance moved forward, planting a kiss on Keith’s cheek. 

“I know that’s a lot, but I mean it.” Lance told him quietly, and Keith punched the elevator button, turning away. His face was still jammed into the scarf, his ears red. He waited until the elevator was open before he spoke. 

“Well, I trust you, so... It’s fine.” Keith sputtered, tightening his grip on Lance’s hand. Lance just turned his face away and smiled, jamming his thumb on the button to take them to the bottom floor. 

It might have not been what he  _ wanted _ to hear, but it really was what he  _ needed _ to know. 

Keith  _ trusted _ him, and that was worth just as much

\---

Lance was  _ absolutely _ a party boy. That much was apparent. 

As soon as Lance stepped through the door, his smile twisted into a toothy smirk, his weird football buddies all gathered around him, and he danced to the garbage trash music- at least Keith thought it was garbage trash- the whole way to the kitchen. Keith gave a final wave to Pidge and the safehaven of her minivan before she drove away and Keith stepped behind Lance and into the party- only, Lance had disappeared, along with Hunk. Keith sighed and pulled his hood up, grumbling into the scarf. 

He headed toward the kitchen. Lance would absolutely be wanting to get shitfaced- or at the very least,  _ near _ shitfaced. It  _ was _ friday night, after all. Standing in the doorway, Keith frowned, watching Lance and Hunk pour each other drinks into red solo cups. It was so fucking cliche. Lance tossed his back and crunched the cup, tossing it into the nearest trash bin. 

“ _ Waiter _ !” Lance called, pointing toward Hunk, who just wrinkled his nose in a laugh, then pushed another cup at him. Keith snickered and moved toward them, hands jammed in his pockets. 

“You guys are lame.” Keith grumbled, watching them link arms as they chugged their drinks. Lance just eyed Keith as a bit of whatever nasty alcohol he had been drinking dribbled down his chin. He finally tossed his empty cup away, then turned to face Keith. 

“Uh, no, we’re being cool guys. Quarterback of the football team-” Lance motioned to Hunk, who just smiled and poured himself another cup. “-And waterboy-” He linked arms with Hunk, puffing out his chest as a few people moved into the room. “-Arm in arm, best friends, drinkin’ buddies.” Lance explained, and Keith rolled his eyes, glancing around before he swiped a bottle from the counter. He wasn’t sure what exactly it was, but he popped the cork out and took a sip. 

“Lame. Meet me on the porch when you decide to stop being so damn generic.” Keith teased, and Lance watched him go, eyes following his ass the whole way. He sighed and slumped against Hunk, who just glared down at him. 

“Thought you said he’d think it was cool, huh?” Hunk asked, a chuckle on his voice as Lance slumped forward onto the table. “Dunno why you’re trying to impress him- You told him  _ you loved him _ and he didn’t run off.” Hunk laughed, and Lance’s eyes widened, then he grabbed for a bottle. Hunk snatched it away, holding it over his head. “Oh,  _ no _ , no shitfacing your problems away, Lance.” Hunk scolded, and Lance grumbled, grabbing for a container of maraschino cherries someone had left out. 

“At least pour some in here and let me sugarcoat my problems away.” Lance sighed, holding the cup out as Hunk splashed some of the clear alcohol into it. He frowned at his friend, who leaned up against the kitchen’s counter as he plucked out a cherry to chew. 

“Do you think you said it too soon?” Hunk asked, able to tell when something was wrong with Lance. Lance shrugged and poured some of the sugary juice into his mouth, then wiped his mouth on his sleeve. 

“Might have. It felt right I don’t know- But- He still hasn’t told me. That he’s homeless.” Lance huffed, staring down into his container. Hunk shrugged and grabbed for a cherry, plopping it into his cup before taking a small sip. 

“Maybe it’s not a big deal to him.” Hunk said with a sigh, watching Lance shift awkwardly. “You said he was an orphan and stuff, right? I bet not having a place to call home is… normal for him?” Hunk suggested, and Lance sighed, stuffing another cherry into his mouth. 

“That shouldn’t be normal for anyone!” Lance sighed, crossing his arms. Hunk rolled his eyes, grabbing a tiny straw for his drink. 

“I’m not saying it should be- I’m saying that it’s not a big enough deal for him to come clean to you about it. Or maybe he’s embarrassed and doesn’t want to worry you? There could be a lot of reasons, dude. Just ask him yourself!” Hunk grumbled, taking another sip from his drink before he felt an arm around his shoulder. He almost choked on his drink at the kiss on his cheek. 

“Fancy meeting  _ you _ here!” A sweet voice came from next to Hunk’s ear, and he blushed, smiling up at his girlfriend, Shay. She was a good head taller than him, and she squished her face against his cheek as she kissed him again. Lance covered his laugh with his cherry cup, taking a sip of the overly sweet juice. 

“Shay!” Hunk gasped, letting her hug his neck. He eyed Lance, and when Lance gave him a wink, he turned, hugging her waist before he followed behind her. Lance watched them go, a small smile on his face- he thought their relationship was the cutest thing, really. When they were gone, Lance sighed, looking back down into his cherry cup. He should really go find Keith. 

 

Keith had wandered toward the porch, but hadn’t made it there just yet- He had gotten a little… caught up. 

“Mc _ Lame _ !” Keith heard a voice call, then a yank on his hoodie, sending him stumbling back. His hood fell and he steadied himself, glaring back at whoever had done that. Some guy with a long ass white ponytail and a girl on his arm. “Oh- You’re not him.” And then, a sudden look of realization. “You’re that faggot- you slept with the lacrosse team  _ and _ the hockey team, right?” He said with a frown, and Keith’s nostrils flared, his fists clenching. “You steal that from McClain?” The man asked, and Keith’s fist shook, his hand tightening around the bottle. 

“Oh. Lotor- don’t mess with him too bad…” The girl sighed, pouting up at him. The guy- Lotor, apparently- Just scoffed, lips quirking up in the corner. 

“I’m just asking if he stole it. Why’re you wearing it?” Lotor asked, watching Keith’s expression carefully. Keith just tensed, then closed his eyes and turned on his heel, taking a swig from his bottle. “Mn- Typical. Lance wouldn’t waste his time on a slut like you anyway.” Lotor’s voice was a quiet hum in the loud surroundings of the party, but Keith heard it. 

Oh, he fucking heard it. And now he couldn’t fucking  _ see straight _ .

He stopped, tensed, and blanked. His fist was tight on the neck of the bottle. The bottle came down with a deafening  _ crack _ to the side of a foosball table, breaking about halfway down. Alcohol dripped over his knuckles as he turned again. He was suddenly face to face with the captain of their university’s football team. It was dead fucking silent in the middle of a raging party. 

And Keith had sharp glass pressed just millimeters from Lotor’s fucking throat. 

“Oh, you’re dating him, aren’t you?” Lotor snarked, and Keith eyed him, breathing heavy as he glared up at him. “So nice of you. I’m surprised someone like him even managed to get ass at all- ” Lotor was cut of as  Keith drove forward, slicing Lotor’s cheek with a roar, knocking them both back. Keith tossed the glass, hands coming down right against his jaw

“ _ Don’t- talk- about him- like- you- know him- _ ” Keith growled, sitting right on Lotor’s chest as he bashed on his perfect porcelain face, making it rather un-perfect. Lotor cried out and grabbed to flip Keith off of him, which he luckily managed to do, throwing him to the side. Keith scrambled to his feet, gasping as he felt his body slam against a television set, knocking it all over. He tried to get up, but Lotor was on him already, the girl who had been with him screaming for him to stop. But he didn’t. Keith was almost glad he didn’t. He wasn’t fucking  _ done with him.  _

Keith grabbed a fist as it came at his face, but couldn’t dodge the one that came for his stomach, grunting as it hit and he squeezed his eyes shut. He was much stronger when he was upright, not splayed out on jagged electronics and half upside-down. He tried to get to his feet, but Lotor was great at punching him down. He watched with bleary eyes as he shook off a few of the guys that tried to stop him,  _ oh god, Lotor was going to kill him _ -

“ _ Singao _ !” Keith heard Lance’s voice pop out from the rest of the shouting crowd- a crowd had formed- and Lotor was out of sight, suddenly. Keith struggled for a moment to sit up until Hunk was helping him, picking him up under his shoulders with ease. Keith took a few much needed breaths before he really watched, witnessed, Lance, doing a sloppy but effective job of pounding the dude into the far wall. Keith stared and watched, Lance’s fists come down over and over, and his hands knotting in the hoodie. 

“Lance…” Keith’s voice was quiet, and Lance’s face was tense, curled up and unbelievably angry in a way he’d never seen before. He shook his head, scrambling to his feet and away from Hunk. He rushed to grab Lance’s wrist, and he stopped right away, breathing heavy as his fist tightened in Lotor’s shirt- He was unconscious. 

“Let’s go. Let’s fucking  _ go _ .” Lance growled, turning fast, pushing past everyone toward the door. It was still quiet, all but the bumping music that played in the background. They’d not been at the party for twenty whole minutes and already Keith had fucked it up.  _ He fucked it up, He fucked it up-  _

“I fucked up, I’m sorry-” Keith murmured, trailing behind Lance on the sidewalk. Lance was tensed up, his fingers twitching as he stormed away from the house. Hunk was sitting on the lawn with Shay, watching them go as he called Pidge to pick them up- she hadn’t even gotten back to her dorm yet. 

“You didn’t.” Lance huffed, turning on his heel when they were far enough out of sight. He grabbed Keith’s shoulders and pulled him close, smashing their bodies together. Keith cringed, the bruises still fresh on his body. “Don’t stick up for me like that, though.  _ Don’t _ get into that.” Lance murmured, trying to calm his breathing. Keith tensed, brow furrowing as he brought a hand up to clutch at the back of Lance’s jacket. 

“You… heard that?” Keith asked, not bothering to look up at Lance. He could feel the wetness where Lance’s tears fell onto his cheek. Lance nodded, stroking a hand over Keith’s hair. 

“Hunk heard it. He found me and when we got back- well. You know.” Lance’s voice was strained. Keith wished Lotor had knocked him out so he didn’t have to fucking see Lance like this. “Just- Let me take care of my own stuff, okay?” Lance sighed, tightening his arms around him. 

“He was picking on me, too.” Keith huffed, and Lance sighed, shaky, before he pulled back and wiped his eye quickly. 

“Let me handle that, too.” Lance said, a half smile on his lips. Keith frowned, dropping his hands to pick at them. 

“You don’t need to-” Keith started, but Lance grabbed for his hands, pulling them apart slightly so Keith couldn’t pick them. 

“I  _ want _ to. But I  _ don’t _ want to ever have to do that again, either.” Lance said with a frown, thumbs dragging over Keith’s knuckles. He had a small cut, and it made Lance frown, his thumb avoiding it carefully. “I don’t want you to get yourself into a situation like that because of me, and stupid football drama.” Lance huffed, leaning to press a kiss to his forehead. 

“Lance, I can take care of myself, you know.” Keith sighed, but leaned into him anyway, wrapping his arms around Lance’s neck. “Now, my fucking body hurts, so take me home.” Keith grumbled, and Lance quieted, hoisting Keith up easily. He carried him, back toward Hunk and Shay, who were still waiting for Pidge. 

“I thought you said you could take care of yourself?” Lance teased, a smile on his lips now as he carried Keith toward his friends. Keith just grumbled, hiding his face in Lance’s neck. 

 

“Shut it,  _ McLame _ .”

“Oh, you’re gonna fuckin’ get it now, Mullet.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Singao = Motherfucker (in cuban slang)
> 
> this is so fucking dramatic omg lol 
> 
> also i want to describe the goddess that is Shay to you all bc my headcanon human shay is a fuckin WONDERFUL woman shes like tall as fuck and has vitiligo? esp over her shoulders nd face nd arms and shes very sweet and kick ass also, her hair is a masterpeice and her accessories are always bangin and hunk LOVES HER SO MUCH he asked her out by baking her cakes every day in their freshman year of highschool and STILL gets flustered by her in fucking college like come ON HUNK get it together JK id lose my shit if my gf was that incredible (tbh i hope this headcannon doesnt offend anyone?)


	5. Lance is going for world records and Keith is more than willing to help.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the first time is the weirdest

“Don’t even think about it, fucker.” Keith mumbled, lips pressed tight and trapped under Lance’s as he felt himself be pushed against the bed. He felt fingers pressing into his sides, and Lance was smirking. “Tickle me and you’re done.” Keith threatened, but Lance was already pressing his fingers playfully into Keith’s sides. Keith jolted and his lips shot into a smile, a giggle bubbling from his chest. “Don’t!” He cried, shoving at Lance’s shoulders. 

“Thought you weren’t ticklish? Or was that a lie, pretty boy?” Lance asked, smirk on his lips growing to a grin as he pressed Keith down with his body and hands, keeping him from squirming. 

“Pretty boy?!” Keith giggled, finally managing to push Lance away for a second, adjusting his position before Lance was on him again- but he wasn’t tickling anymore. He grabbed his waist and pressed him back, leaning up into the wall now. Lance was on his knees over him, so he shifted back, tugging Keith’s jeans down as he went. “And yes, it was a lie. But don’t tickle me.” Keith threatened, his hand slipping down over Lance’s head as he kissed Keith’s collarbone, fingers still working the denim off his ankles. 

“I’ll get you when you least expect it, cariño.” Lance murmured, and Keith wrinkled his nose at the comment, but his smile was still there, growing softer the lower Lance dragged his lips to kiss.

Keith had become as used to the sweet comments and compliments as he thought he ever would, now feeling a flutter of happiness in his chest. Lance was glad for the acceptance too, and Keith quickly came to realize how much of a romantic Lance actually was. He had taken him on weekend dates and kissed him through the entirety of every movie they went to see- the worst had to have been the fancy dinner Lance tried to take him on, only to have Keith show up covered in motorcycle grease and a dirty sweatshirt. Lance was in a tux, though. It was pretty cute. 

“Shh.” Lance reached up and tapped Keith’s temple, smiling up at him from where he had nuzzled his tummy. “You always do that.” Lance sighed, laying a kiss on the softness of his stomach. Keith blushed and furrowed his brow. “Think too loud.” Lance responded to the questioning look, and Keith’s brow sunk lower. 

“You always say that. What does that even mean?” Keith asked, and Lance smiled, crawling up over Keith’s lap. He thought for a moment, thumbs pressing softly into his hips as he watched them sink into pale, freckled skin. 

“It’s nothing bad.” Lance explained, his hands sliding up to push off Keith’s jacket, then tracing down to tug at his shirt. “Just that you get real quiet sometimes. And you get this look.” Lance poked at Keith’s cheeks, smiling at him as Keith’s face went back to normal. “It’s just really noticeable. Even though it’s physically silent, thinking.” Lance explained further, tossing Keith’s shirt away. He then pulled his own hoodie up over his head, fidgeting it in his hands. “I’m used to noise and things being loud so- when you’re quiet around me, it’s noticeable. It’s loud.” Lance smiled and reached to pull the hoodie onto Keith’s head, which he accepted happily. He had so many pieces of Lance’s clothes now, Keith wondered how he even still had things to wear. 

“I’ll try to think more quietly.” Keith chuckled, gripping the blue sleeves in his hands before he pushed them up, cupping Lance’s cheeks. He just looked at him for a moment before he squished them, and Lance made fish lips at him, pushing forward to try and kiss him. Keith laughed, ducking back until his head was against the wall, and Lance planted a kiss on his nose. 

“So.” Lance huffed, kissing up Keith’s cheekbone as he pushed forward more, toward Keith’s ear. Keith shivered a bit, but smiled, his hands slipping over Lance’s shoulders. “How come you sleep here every night? My bed just  _ that _ comfortable?” Lance asked, chuckling a little as his fingers came up under the hoodie, pressing against the warmth of Keith’s back. Keith’s eyes widened and he shrugged. 

“I like it better.” Keith mumbled, turning his face up to nibble on Lance’s earlobe. Lance gasped something in spanish and pushed against Keith, shifting them carefully toward the pillows. 

“That all?” Lance asked, his knee traveling toward Keith’s crotch, between his thighs that shook now, anticipation eating his nerves. “If you like it here so much, why don’t you just move in?” Lance asked, his harsh grip on Keith’s hips now turning soft, traveling down to his thighs. The question made Keith’s stomach twist. 

“Why? I already practically live here.” Keith mumbled, his arms circling Lance’s shoulders, fingers tugging the soft strands of dark brown that curled around Lance’s nape. 

“But where else do you live when you’re not living here, Keith?” Lance asked. Keith couldn’t see his face, but there was a rush to the question, almost as if it was a breath he had been holding, and he finally let it out. He also sounded annoyed, almost. Keith’s brow furrowed at the tone, but Lance’s hands stayed on his thighs, fingers pressing in slightly to the soft skin there. 

“Nowhere. I don’t really have a place, not really.” Keith said, and he felt Lance’s body tense tight as his fingers twitched and slipped away, along with the rest of Lance. He sat up, the frown on his lips making Keith’s stomach lurch. “Look, can we not do this now-” Keith started, but Lance shook his head. 

“No- why haven’t you told me? Why didn’t you say anything? Don’t you know how worried I get when you don’t stay here?” Lance rushed out, and Keith’s brow furrowed again, this time in anger. 

“What do you mean? You just found out right now!” Keith grumbled, pushing Lance’s hands from his thighs so he could scoot up and away from him. Lance chewed his lip and shrugged. 

“Shiro filled me in a couple weeks ago. Said he found out where you lived and stuff.” Lance explained, and Keith frowned, eyes flickering to the side before he grabbed for his phone. Lance pushed it away quickly, tugging Keith back to him. “Don’t yell at him! He worried about you.” Lance sighed, and Keith shook his head, pulling away again. 

“Yeah, isn’t everybody?” Keith spat, and Lance’s eyes went wide. 

“What, do you not  _ want _ us to worry?” Lance asked, and Keith looked away, then reached down to the mess on the floor to grab for his jeans. 

“You don’t need to- no one needs to. I’m fine, and I’ve been fine for a while. I’m on my own, and that’s fine.” Keith said, his voice growing more devoid of emotion as he spoke. Lance felt his hands twitch, brow furrowing as he grabbed for Keith’s jeans and tossed them away. 

“Why wouldn’t I need to worry about you?” Lance asked, and Keith got to his feet, snatching the tattered material angrily before he shoved one foot through. 

“Because I said I’m fine!” Keith spat, and Lance flinched, the words like venom as they his his ears and seeped into his chest. “You don’t need to worry, and Shiro sure as shit doesn’t need to worry, he has enough on his plate.” Keith croaked, and only Lance noticed the water dripping from Keith’s eyes as he moved around Lance’s room, finding one sock, then the other. 

“You’re fine?” Lance asked, and Keith nodded, stuffing his feet into the fuzzy socks he’d borrowed from Pidge. They were green, and looked really ugly, but they kept his feet warm. 

“M’ fine.” Keith mumbled, plopping to sit down on the other side of the room as he laced up his boots. 

“Do you realize you’re crying? And leaving?” Lance asked cooly, and Keith stopped for a second, pushing his sleeve- Lance’s sleeve- to his cheek and when it came away wet, he slumped, laces falling from his fingers. 

“I’m fine.” Keith repeated himself, and Lance sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose before he got to his feet. Keith went back to tying his boots as quick as he could, but Lance was in front of him now, undoing the work Keith had just done to tie the other boot. He grumbled and went to tie it again, but Lance’s fingers distracted him, tracing little circles over the back of his hand. 

“Okay. So, you’re fine. Why are you crying?” Lance asked, and Keith shrugged, finally tying the boot before Lance undid the lace again. “Why are you leaving?” Lance sighed, and Keith sighed before he stood up, rubbing his eye with his sleeve. “You running away from it?” Lance asked, getting to his feet with Keith. Keith was quiet, moving toward the door. “Don’t leave.” Lance mumbled, and Keith grabbed his backpack on the way. 

“You really don’t even need to worry about me. You shouldn’t be- it’s pointless- worrying doesn’t do anything.” Keith grumbled, and Lance grabbed his backpack, pulling him back. Keith stumbled and turned, Lance’s hands pushing him to the wall. 

“So you’re saying if I- or Pidge, or Shiro, or anyone- was homeless- if one of us lived in a tiny hole in the wall and barely had enough money for food every week, that you wouldn’t worry, because it’s pointless?” Lance asked, and Keith’s eyes widened, shoulders tensing. 

“That’s different-” He started, and Lance shook him by the arms, shaking his head. 

“How! How is it different? Do you think you don’t matter to me?” Lance asked, and Keith’s eyes fell, his fists tightening. Lance’s hands shifted down to hold over his hands, gripping his wrists gently. “Have I done that bad a job of showing you how much you matter to me?” Lance murmured, feeling the tremor in Keith’s hands as he struggled to keep himself calm. 

“This is too much, right now. I have a lot of. Shit. And I don’t want to fix it right now. I’ll move in, if it makes you feel better. It’d be nice to not have to live in a closet anymore, anyways.” Keith mumbled, tight lipped. Lance nodded and wrapped his arms around him carefully. Keith was still tense, but he let him hold him, and Keith eventually felt his resolve weakening, his hands coming up to grip into Lance’s t-shirt. 

“We can do something else, if you want.” Lance sighed, resting his chin on top of Keith’s head. Keith just pushed his face into the warmth of Lance’s throat, warming his cold nose there. 

“Like what?” Keith asked, his voice sounding tired. He heard Lance rifling through something before he pulled back, and his face fell deep red as Lance held a condom between them. 

“If you’re feelin’ it.” Lance offered, and Keith just stared at the foil, then his eyes flicked up to Lance’s face. 

“I thought you were waiting for the right time?” Keith asked, a smile cracking the tenseness of his face. Lance smirked and pressed his nose into Keith’s cheek, then planted a kiss there. 

“I think this is pretty right.” Lance mumbled, his hands pushing into Keith’s jeans. “I just took these off. Did you  _ have _ to put them back on?” Lance asked in a laugh, and Keith chuckled, kicking his boots off hurriedly as Lance undid the button and the zip. It was painfully slow, in Keith’s opinion, so he shoved his jeans off for him, pushing Lance toward the bed. 

“I call bottom.” Keith huffed, turning to grab a lube packet from the condom drawer. 

“Obviously.” Lance mumbled, pulling his shirt off over his head fluidly, and Keith was glad he caught a glimpse of it- the way Lance’s torso shifted and tensed as he tossed the shirt away. He blushed, moving back to curl his fingers into Lance’s jeans. “Did you happen to shower today?” Lance asked, and Keith froze, jerking back a little. 

“Uh, yes? Do I smell weird?” Keith asked, worriedly lifting his arm to sniff his armpit. Lance snorted and laughed at him, but shook his head, hands falling back on Keith’s hips. 

“No! I just…” Lance mumbled, turning to push Keith down to the bed. “Wanted to eat you out again?” Lance asked, and Keith blushed, tossing the lube packet to the side for now. 

“You don’t have to- isn’t it gross…?” Keith asked, and Lance shook his head, fingers pressing Keith onto his back as he sunk to his knees in front of him. Keith shut up quickly as Lance nuzzled and kissed at his inner thigh, his heart caught in his throat now. 

“I’ve done it before, and I liked it.” Lance spoke, his voice sounding much more confident than Keith had thought he would. Lance was usually more nervous, more cautious, about doing anything with Keith. It almost made Keith nervous- almost. “ _ You liked it. _ ” Lance breathed, sighing against Keith’s thigh before he bit down, making Keith jolt, his hands flying to Lance’s hair. 

“ _ That I did _ .” Keith choked out, letting Lance lift his knees as he sucked a hickey into his thigh. His legs hung over Lance’s shoulders now, and Lance carefully pulled the boxers down, his lips trailing kisses carefully up after they were discarded. Lance kissed at Keith’s shaft as he took him in hand, eyes flicking up to catch sight of Keith’s stare. 

His lips traveled down from there, down over the base of his cock, over toward his thigh, leaving another bruise that made Keith whimper and cover his mouth. He felt Lance’s thumb tugging his ass apart, then tugging at the entrance, and Keith shuddered, propped up on one elbow while his other hand was buried into his hair. Lance’s tongue was on him without warning, pressing against his entrance to make him gasp. Then it was gone, and then there were teeth biting into his cheek, Lance’s eyes dark as they looked up to him. Lance like this was different- Lance like this was something Keith wanted to see just a little bit more of. 

Lance was quiet as his pressed his tongue back to Keith’s entrance, flicking over it, then pressing against it, dipping into the tightness before he was pulling back again, teeth landing on another spot. Keith found his thighs tightening, his toes curling. It felt like Lance was claiming him- not too bad of an idea. He’d left hickeys on Lance before but… Lance was always so gentle. 

“How do you want it?” Lance asked, his tongue dipping back down to tease him open. Keith barely had time to think about the question, let alone answer it, his hips shifting slightly to try and give Lance and easier angle to work from. When Lance didn’t get much of an answer besides a moan and gasp, he halted, his fingers digging into Keith’s thigh. “Keith?” Lance asked, and Keith’s gaze snapped toward Lance, finally paying attention. “How do you like it?” Lance asked, and Keith shrugged. 

“However you-” Keith started, but Lance shook his head, teeth grazing Keith’s thigh. 

“No.  _ You _ . How  _ you _ like it.” Lance growled, and Keith raised a brow, then sunk back into the blankets, gripping his chest a little. What the fuck was Lance even trying to do? Kill him? 

“I- I’m not used to picking I guess?” Keith mumbled, and Lance smiled, pressing his tongue suddenly into Keith’s entrance, then started to thrust his tongue, groaning as he pulled his ass apart. “Just- God- I guess-  _ Ah- Lance _ -” Keith gasped, and Lance chuckled quietly as he fucked him open with his tongue, thumbs moving to tug at the sides of his entrance carefully. “Rough- I like rough, I guess, _ I don’t care _ -” Keith whined, spreading his legs a bit as Lance pushed against him. 

“Okay. Next time, then.” Lance pulled back, wiping his mouth on his wrist as he straightened himself. Keith looked down with furrowed brows. 

“What...?” He breathed, and Lance smiled, turning to grab a bottle of lube from his drawer. 

“Next time, I’ll do that. This time’s gotta be  _ soft ‘n’ sweet. _ ” Lance smirked, and Keith contemplated kicking him in the chin, but decided against it. “Like me!” Lance said, and Keith flopped back with a huff. 

“Why did you ask, then?” Keith cried, and Lance just shrugged, spreading some of the lube over his fingers. 

“Just to see if you’d tell me.” Lance chuckled, and Keith pushed at his shoulder with his foot, just gaining another laugh. “Besides, I want this to be different.” Lance sighed, and Keith peeked down at him, gasping softly as Lance pushed his fingers against his entrance, already slightly damp from Lance’s mouth. 

“Different from what? What you fucked my thighs?” Keith asked, evil smirk on his lips. Lance pressed a finger in, painfully slow, though it didn’t hurt at all. 

“No. From any time you’ve been with any guy,  _ ever _ .” Lance said, proud grin on his face as he fucked his finger down, all the way to the base. He moved up over Keith, knees on the bed now.  Keith rolled his hips slightly, his hand moving to pull at his ass. 

“And how is this going to be any different from when I let Tommy Delton from lacrosse fuck me because he was still a virgin?  _ That _ was sweet ‘n’ slow, and he-” Keith started, but cut off with a gasp as Lance pushed a second finger in. His hips were grinding back now, and Lance pushed forward, hastily silencing him with his mouth. 

“Because I’m not Tommy Delton- also what fucking kind of name is that?” Lance grumbled, both fingers working into Keith to work him open. He added a third, and Keith moaned, his hands moving to grip Lance’s shoulders. “You’re  _ my _ boyfriend, anyway. He’s not your boyfriend- he’s just some loser who plays the stupidest sport and has a dumb name.” Lance huffed, and Keith smirked, tilting his chin up to kiss Lance’s jaw. 

“Don’t be so jealous.” Keith mumbled, thighs spreading wider when Lance had his fingers pumping fluidly. Lance’s fingers slowed, then slipped out, and Keith licked his lips, hips pressing up a bit. 

“I’m not  _ jealous _ . Did you even come?” Lance asked, and Keith blushed, eyes falling a little as Lance pushed a kiss to his lips. “Well, there’s the difference.” Lance smirked and shifted back, grabbing for the condom. He tore it open and let Keith take it, watching him roll it down the length of his cock after he pulled it free from his boxers- he was mostly hard already, but not as bad as Keith. He wondered how the guy was keeping his cool, really, the tip of his cock flushed and twitching. 

“Just shut it and fuck me.” Keith grumbled, and Lance sighed, furrowing his brow, grabbing to slick more lube over the condom. “God, you gonna drown it?” Keith asked, and Lance pushed him back, pulling one of Keith’s knees up. 

“No, but I’m gonna drown  _ you _ .” Lance mumbled. “In kisses. And love.” He finished, and Keith flopped back, covering his eyes with his forearm. He smiled though, holding back a laugh. What a fucking romantic. 

Lance felt his nerves catching up to him when he edged his cock against Keith’s entrance, his mind suddenly filled with worry. Was he going to fast with this? Should he have waited? Maybe it wasn’t the right time- should he do what Keith wants? He didn’t want to fuck him like the guys before- he didn’t want to be like them and give Keith the same experience he’d surely already had. He wanted it to be perfect- did he do it right? 

“Lance.” Keith grunted, reaching up to grip Lance’s hair, tugging him down to knock their foreheads together. “Thinking too loud.” He mumbled, and Lance looked down at him, his body having frozen up so he could have his mini internal crisis. 

“Sorry.” Lance sighed, pushing forward to kiss him. Lance’s hips pressed forward, into Keith, and the way it felt was way too perfect. He gasped and moved forward, bracing his arm next to Keith’s head. He rolled his hips slowly, leaning to hide his face against Keith’s neck. “Tight.” He grunted, and Keith gasped, his legs trembling. It had either been way too long between now and the last time he had a dick in his ass, or Lance was  _ big _ . 

“C-careful-” Keith gasped, and Lance halted, his other hand coming up to grip into Keith’s hair, cradling him close. He felt pain prickle down his body, but pushed at Lance’s spine with his heel anyway, wanting to just get it over with. Lance moved, ever so slightly, hips rolling down lower and lower. Keith’s hands shook more the deeper Lance went, and he felt his breath tightening as he tried to deal with all of it. He felt Lance’s hips press against his thighs and sighed, hands tight in his hair. 

“Keith?” Lance murmured, lifting his head to press a kiss to Keith’s tight lips. Keith let out a gasp and sucked it back in, kissing him more deeply than he probably meant to- but his tongue was already halfway down Lance’s throat and Keith was tense. “Relax.” Lance sighed, a hand moving down to pull at his knee, thumbing over the top of it. 

“Fuck you.” Keith gasped, and Lance just smiled, pressing tiny kisses to his cheek. 

“Currently.” Lance murmured, and he felt a light tap on his shoulder, probably meant to be an angry slap from his boyfriend. Keith took a few breaths, letting Lance kiss over his neck and shoulders as he waited, actually being rather patient. When he felt the kick of Keith’s heel into his back, he shifted, hips rolling slightly. The noises Keith made were making some heat coil in Lance’s stomach, made his fingers grip tighter- this soft and slow thing was going to be harder than Lance had originally thought. 

“More-” Keith choked out, and Lance snapped his hips forward. Keith cried out, his hand gripping fast to Lance’s shoulder. His nails dug in, and Keith groaned, pushing his heel against him. “Like that.” Keith groaned, but Lance saw the prickle of tears in his eyes, so he leaned down, kissing over his bottom lip. His hips rolled slow, stretching him, slowly making it more bearable. “Lance-” Keith groaned, but Lance kissed him again. 

“Let me do this.” Lance sighed, pressing their foreheads together as he moved, his hips rolling ever so slowly, the distance between thrusts growing longer and longer, until Keith’s moans didn’t sound pained or tight, until his thighs fell apart and his back arched up, his own hips working against Lance’s. Keith was too busy kissing Lance and moaning for him that he forgot to ask for more- he didn’t feel like he wanted to anymore. “Is it good…?” Lance asked between kisses, his forehead resting on Keith’s, their hair a slightly sweaty mess already. 

“It’s good, _yeah-_ _it’s really good_ -” Keith groaned, gasping when Lance started stroking him, his shaking hands moving to press at Lance’s chest. They tightened to fists as he felt a slightly harder thrust, making him moan out and dig his heel in. “Please- _fuck_ , _Lance_ , come _on-_ ” Keith whined, and Lance chuckled, nuzzling into Keith’s cheek. 

“Next time.” Lance murmured, thumb swirling over the head of Keith’s cock, smearing the precome around, then his hand left him for a moment to suck his thumb into his mouth, eyeing Keith as he did it. “ _ Sabroso _ .” Lance mumbled, and Keith gasped, turning his reddening face down as Lance fucked a bit faster into him, his hand returning to jerk him. 

Keith let Lance rock into him like that, his body shivering as he accepted the slow pace, feeling every inch of Lance as he moved in him. He was honestly surprised that Lance hadn’t come yet- though Lance always surprised him. He was always doing just what Keith needed, but never expected. And this was something he was slowly realizing he needed. Lance’s gentleness had always made him feel happy, even if he was unaccepting of it at first. 

He gasped when Lance’s hand moved faster, not expecting it as his body jolted and rolled forward, trying to get more of that friction- he hadn’t realized how close he had gotten, how tight his body had been wound. 

“Lance- Lance I’m close-” Keith gasped, and Lance nodded, kissing at his cheek over and over mindlessly as he stroked him. Keith rolled his hips down, letting out tiny, shuddering moans as he came all over Lance’s hand, tugging and twisting his fists in Lance’s hair- his pace never changed, and it almost infuriated Keith, if it didn’t feel so damn perfect. He let Lance stroke him dry, until he felt his hand tighten and his hips jolt, Lance gasping hot against his ear. 

“Fuck-Fuck fuck.” Lance grunted, hips rolling awkwardly as he came before he pulled out, making Keith whine and sink down to the sheets. Lance tore the condom off and tossed it lazily to his trash can, barely able to lift himself up to do just that. Keith chewed his lip and reached down, gripping the slickness of Lance’s cock as he stroked it a few more times. He felt the hand in his hair tighten, Lance’s high pitched whine right against his cheek as he messed with his oversensitive member. 

“Was it good?” Keith asked, smirk on his lips as Lance jolted back, but Keith’s hand followed him, tightening a bit as he worked him. Lance’s hips threatened to jolt back, but never all the way, fucking into Keith’s fist. Keith chuckled softly before Lance came again, slumping a little as he dirtied Keith’s hand and the sheets below them with a second, small orgasm. He swore he heard a small ‘fuck you’ but couldn’t quite tell, Lance’s lips hidden in Keith’s neck. “I thought it was good.” 

“Better than Tommy Delton?” Lance asked, flopping forward onto him. 

“Tommy Delton can’t come twice in two minutes. 

“Do you think I can ever make it to three?” 

“Don’t push it, babe.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> may have gotten an nintendo switch and been playing zelda for the last two days im so sorry pls take this smut as an apology


	6. Hearty American Sports.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this a sports anime? yes? Okay

Keith cringed and ducked down as everyone else in the stands shot up, erupting in enormous cheers as their team scored,  _ finally _ . He gripped his camera and waited for the shithead in front of him to drop his blue and yellow sign so he could actually take photos. He really needed to find a better spot- the crowd was way too wild in Keith’s opinion- besides, it was just college football. Why did it need to get so damn intense? Sure it was the championship, but It’s not like it’s the NFL. He really didn’t think in necessary that more than three dads had painted their stomachs with blue and yellow stripes. 

The poor photographer huffed and crab-walked out of the stands, all the way through the yelling crowd and down toward the field. A few other people, mostly parents, were standing by the side with their cellphone’s and shitty cameras. Keith crept by, past the rope, clutching his precious camera in his hands. He glanced up at the scoreboard and sighed. These photo’s probably wouldn’t even go to the paper at this rate- their team, the Lions, were down by ten to the other team, some long-time rivals dressed from head to toe in ugly ass purple. Keith had honestly forgotten their team name already. He squatted down to try and get some nice shots of the quarterback Hunk as he ran down the field, ball tight under his arm. Hunk also happened to be Lance’s best friend whom Keith come to adore for his hangover smoothies and pancakes.

“Fancy meeting you here, camera boy.” A familiar voice spoke from behind him, and Keith tensed at the hand ruffling his hair, only to look up to see Lance, smirking down at him. He was in his gear, but Keith knew he’d done nothing but sit around the throw water bottles at grumpy teammates. The still-perfect condition of his hair was enough to tell him that. Also the fact that Lance  _ rarely _ played. Sure, he was part of the team, but they never really put him in. Keith just glared up to him before he turned back to taking photos. 

“Lance, I come to  _ all _ of these games. I  _ met _ you here.” Keith reminded him, and Lance knelt down next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. It was bold, Lance getting this close to him at a school event. Keith ever-so-slightly leaned into him, clicking the button on his camera when Hunk moved a bit closer. 

“True. How romantic…” Lance sighed, a dreamy smile plastered on his face when Keith glanced to him.

“Can you please describe to me what is romantic about making out and getting a half-assed handy underneath the bleachers?” Keith asked, deadpanned before he turned back to his camera, trailing the team with his lens. Lance’s shoulders shook with a laugh that made Keith lose focus for just a second, but he was back at it when the ref blew his whistle. “Anyway, I’m working here, so can you not crowd me?” Keith asked, and Lance pouted, tapping his lips with those stupid blue puppydog eyes. 

“Kiss for the road?” Lance asked, and Keith wrinkled his nose, turning his head away quickly. “Fine, I’ll just go back to jamming gatorade down the throats of frat boys  _ without _ your good-luck kiss.” Lance whined, getting to his feet with a huff. Keith snickered and smacked his butt-pad, watching Lance shoot him a smirk as he pranced off, back to his bench. 

“Fucking loser.” Keith mumbled to himself, but a smile stayed on his lips for a while as he snapped photos, taking a few sneaky shots of Lance on the bench. Keith had to admit, even though he was designated waterboy and fill-in, he looked damn fucking good in his uniform. Everything was tight, some things loose in all the right places. He was cute as hell when he watched, too. He got really into it, constantly hopping up to cheer them on or scream at Hunk to get his head in the game. The sport itself was boring as hell- he much rather preferred Shiro and Matt’s hockey games- but watching Lance’s reactions just made it that much more interesting. 

He blushed hard as Lance posed at him, winking at the camera and puckering his lips dramatically. Keith had absolutely dazed off with his camera pointed to Lance, just staring at him through the viewfinder. He turned quickly, falling on his ass from where he had been teetering on his feet, and Lance laughed, drowned out quickly buy the cries of the crowd- they finally scored again. It was looking better, and it was all thanks to Hunk and that silver haired fuckhead, Lotor. 

Lance moved back over to Keith to help him up, tugging him up by his forearms. He bent to grab Keith’s camera too, careful to hand it right over to him. Keith gasped and searched over it worriedly, but Lance just watched with a fond smile, arms crossed now. 

“You know, if you ever break it, I’ll just buy you a better one.” Lance sighed, having picked up on how attached Keith was to his camera. Keith just shook his head and hung the camera strap around his neck, then lifted it back up to his face, looking through the lens. All he saw was an overly blurry shot of Lance’s nose. 

“Nah- I won’t break it.” Keith assured him, and Lance just shrugged, reaching out with his gloved hand to hook a finger into the front of Keith’s belt. “Don’t.” Keith threatened, and Lance snickered, smirking over at Keith when he finally let the camera hang across his chest. 

“Touchy, babe. Anyway, be more careful when you’re taking glamor shots of the hottest guy on the team- besides Hunk.” Lance teased, drawing his hand back. Keith huffed and crossed his arms, about to retort when he heard a cry, peeking over Lance’s shoulder. The stadium erupted in a series of cries and yells, and Keith looked up just in time to see Lotor sprawled on the field, Hunk rushing over to him. Lance whipped around and Keith caught the concern on his face as he rushed back to his bench, grabbing for his helmet. 

_ Oh my god, is he going to play?  _

“ _ McClain _ !” Keith heard, and he glanced over to the coach, watching as a stretcher carried out a crying, moaning Lotor from the field. Serves him right. Keith thought, then glanced over to Lance, who looked white as a sheet. ‘You’re in! Lotor rolled his prissy ass ankle!” The coach called, and Keith held back snicker at the fact that even his  _ coach  _ didn’t like him. Keith gripped his camera again, grabbing a few shots of Lotor before he was out of sight, and Keith turned back to see Lance, jogging his way out to the field. He smirked to himself, grabbing some lovely shots of his backside. 

He ran into the lineup after glancing toward Hunk- he couldn’t read his expression well behind the helmet, but he knew Lance was nervous- he practiced hard, but Lotor and their coach rarely ever put him in- Lance was convinced it was a conspiracy, but Keith assured him it was just because his drink-pouring skills were out of this world. 

Before Keith knew it, Lance was knocked on his ass by some big buff guy on the opposite team. Hunk jerked him to his feet and Lance already looked wiped, but he tore off his helmet to wipe his forehead when the whistle blew, and Keith had never seen such a look of determination on Lance’s face. He clicked his finger away, capturing the jog back to Lance’s spot on the field. He followed Lance through the whole next quarter too, all the way up until the final minutes. Hunk had really pulled the team through, scoring again to tie the two teams. It was all coming down to these final seconds, and Keith was admittedly drawn into it now that Lance was playing. 

“ _ Get Lance’d! _ ” Keith heard from behind him, a youthful voice that squawked above the rest of the crowd and caught Keith’s attention. He turned to glance at who it was, and he was surprised to see a young girl, very aggressively waving a hand-painted sign with Lance’s number and his last name hastily painted on it… No, she was definitely young enough to where that handwriting was acceptable. She was on the lap of a very old dude, but he seemed just as into it as the girl did, his cheeks painted blue and yellow, matching the larger woman next to him. Keith’s eyes widened and he turned pink, turning quickly back around. 

Was that his family?  _ Oh my god _ . His family was here?  _ Now _ ? Why didn’t Lance tell him?! Jesus christ, Keith felt his heart tense in his chest. He tried his best to focus on the game again- He jolted as more youthful voices joined the cheer, and he peeked back again, wide eyed as five more children of all different ages were jumping around in the stands, clapping their hands and stomping their feet, dressed all in blue and yellow, chanting ‘ _ Get Lance’d _ ’ over and over. Keith turned back again hands shaking as he tried to steady himself. Was he supposed to meet his family tonight? He could probably avoid it- he’d just have to duck out soon- 

“ _ And McClain has the ball! _ ” His attention was quickly snapped, the announcer's voice bringing him back to the current situation. He found Lance in his camera quickly, finger snapping as Lance somehow-  _ somehow- _ made his way down the fucking field. He was sure if he could see his face, he’d see sheer panic. But wait-  _ “And he’s going the wrong way!” _ The announcer cried, and Keith finally realized why the crowd was screaming- he’d never seen Lance turn around so fast. He had gotten himself way farther up the field than he had been at the start of the current play, and Keith tried his best not to laugh. He managed to grab a shot of Lance’s panicked face as he got closer. 

How was he avoiding all these damned players? It looked like a mess. Lance was hauling ass down the field, and Keith  _ swore _ he saw him clear a six-foot-tall purple minion. It was when Lance finally ran by Keith at the speed of  _ panic _ that he heard the very unmanly screech Lance was making. Keith was laughing now, trying to catch his breath as he let go of his camera and got back to his feet once more, hopping up on a bench to watch Lance go. The crowd was going fucking  _ wild _ , and the opposing coach was slamming his clipboard to the ground. Hunk was finally close to Lance again, plowing through two of the purple players- what was their team even called? It didn’t matter, because the clock was at one second exactly and Lance was in the end zone. 

The buzzer sounded, the football was spiked, and Lance’s helmet was off in seconds. His eyes went right to Keith as the crowd exploded, the rest of Lance’s team rushed him on the field. Keith grabbed his camera to take a few hasty photos, catching Lance’s lips as they mouthed ‘did you see that?’ to Keith. The photographer finally jumped down from the bench and attempted to rush forward, but the crowd of sweaty players pushed him back- he ended up waiting by the benches, smiling as Hunk hoisted Lance onto his shoulder. Lance was smiling wide and laughing, but his eyes were searching- he waved wildly at the bleachers, and Keith followed his gaze, spotting the group of McClain fans rushing toward the field.  _ Oh god, it totally is his family _ …

The sea of blue and yellow parted as Lance was let down, and he emerged with pats to his back and ruffles of his sweaty hair as he took the smallest girl into his arms, hugging her tightly as he lifted her to his hip. Keith felt his cheeks warm up, watching Lance greet each of the kids, then the adults with them. The woman- he assumed it was his mother? She kissed Lance’s cheeks and smiled proudly at him- the man just gave him a big grin and a nod- typical dad behaviour. Keith jolted at a big pat on his lower back, causing him to stumble off the bleacher awkwardly. 

“Oops- Sorry man. But did you  _ see _ that? I haven’t seen someone run like that since- Well, ever!” Hunk gasped, wearing the same excited grin that everyone else had. Keith Laughed and crossed his arms, gazing at Lance as he let the girl put his helmet on her head. He couldn’t hear Lance’s laugh as the helmet slipped off her head, but he could see it, eyes squeezed tight, shoulders shaking as he laughed. “And that jump? He jumped over that dude! That’s real fucking adrenaline, dude. Did you get any good shots?” Hunk asked, and Keith looked back down at his camera, quickly grabbing for it. 

“Uh, I mean, I think so.” Keith sputtered, flicking through an embarrassing amount of photos of Lance before he got to the exact moment Lance jumped spread-eagle style over the head of some guy with the last name ‘Zarkon’. Hunk burst out laughing, grabbing his stomach as he looked at the photo, at the sheer  _ terror _ on Lance’s face. Keith had to laugh too- it was  _ fucking hilarious _ . “Oh my god, I’m printing this, poster size.” Keith laughed, and Hunk nodded, tugging his shirt over his head, then his shoulder pads. 

“Please save me one. I’m going to make him sign it.” Hunk laughed out, then turned when someone else from the team caught his attention. Keith was on his own again, looking over to Lance as his mother took a photo of him, down on one knee, all the kids around him now, fighting to get close to him. Keith’s chest tightened, and the smile on his lips grew soft. He resisted the urge to take a photo for himself, feeling like it wasn’t quite his place. One his mother finally took the picture, Lance said a few words to her before she nodded and he turned, eyes searching for Keith. 

“Babe!” Lance cried, smile huge as he jogged toward Keith. Keith just smiled and walked toward him, but shrieked when Lance grabbed him under his ass and lifted him up, spinning him happily. He was back on his feet in seconds, but Keith felt dizzy, letting Lance jerk his collar into a kiss. Keith almost pulled the kiss into something more- until he remembered the family, probably watching them- he pushed against Lance’s chest, and Lance smiled down at him, knocking foreheads with him before he pulled his hands back. “Did you get any good shots of me kicking ass? And also taking names?” Lance asked, smirk growing over his smile, and Keith just laughed, gripping  Lance’s jersey in his fist. 

“I don’t know, but i got a nice shot of you screaming, if that’s what you mean.” Keith teased, and Lance pouted, jerking Keith hard by his hips. Keith just smiled and kissed his chin, then nuzzled up next to his ear. “Don’t worry, your number will be all over the school newspapers tomorrow.” Keith told him, and Lance smiled, swaying a little. “That was really fucking cool, Lance.” Keith added, and Lance moved to kiss his cheek, smile growing again. 

“You think I’m cool?” Lance asked, and Keith nodded, pulling back with a furrow of his brows. 

“Lance, I’m dating you. I have to think you’re cool even a little to do that.” Keith told him, and Lance just laughed, pressing another kiss to his lips. Lance was the first to pull away this time, dropping his hands to gesture back toward his family. 

“Uh- So, my family is here? And they  _ really _ want to go to Friendly’s.” Lance said, a bit of nervousness to his voice. Keith just looked up at him, then peeked over his shoulder at them. He caught one of the older kids just in time for him to whip his head in the other direction, _ totally not _ watching them. “Do you… want to come? I mean, they  _ know- _ it won’t be weird.” Lance explained, and the look on Keith’s face made his smile falter. “No pressure.” Lance added, and Keith nodded, peeking back up at Lance. 

“It’s okay- I’ll go. It’s just... weird. It’s like there’s  _ six _ mini-Lances and I can hardly handle  _ one _ .” Keith said, voice nervous but he had a smile on his face. Lance laughed and grinned to him, pointing to his camera. 

“My Mama is really going to want to see those, so delete all the ass-shot’s I  _ know _ you took.” Lance teased, and Keith heated up, grabbing his camera to click at it rapidly. Lance laughed loudly and slipped an arm around Keith’s shoulders, leading him back to the group of rowdy children. 

“Keith’s in. And I want my  _ own _ sundae.” Lance said, and Keith finally put his camera down, looking over all of the kids as they whined and looked to their mother. 

“ _ No justo! _ ” The smallest one cried, and she ran to Lance, grabbing onto his leg. Lance just dropped the arm from around Keith and hoised her up onto is hip, kissing her cheek rather loudly. 

“I’ll still share you, Miya.” He told her, and she squished his cheeks, her frown turning to a smile. “ _ I’ll always share with my favorite. _ ” Lance whispered, and she giggled, pushing some dirt from his cheeks as she squished them around. 

“Lance,  _ mijo _ , put her down- you’re filthy.” Lance’s mom grumbled, reaching to take the girl from him. She buried her face into her mom’s neck, and the woman turned her gaze to Keith, giving him a warm smile- it made Keith’s stomach twist in a weird way. “I’m Mrs. McClain- but you can call me mama. I’ve heard lots about you, Keith.” She said, and Keith felt his cheeks get warmer, so he smiled and looked down. 

“Nice to meet you, Ma’am.” Keith spoke and Lance slapped his arm back around Keith’s shoulder, sighing loudly. 

“Well, since I’m so filthy, how about we meet you guys there?” Lance asked, and his mom rolled her eyes, but shot them a grin. 

“Fine, we will meet you in one hour. A second later and you get  _ no _ sundae.” She told Lance, eyeing him with something that Lance didn’t understand. “That’s a threat,  _ and _ a promise.” She told him, and Lance chuckled, nodding to them as they turned back toward the sea of people exiting. Lance squeezed Keith’s shoulder, then turned, leading him off towards locker rooms. Keith just followed quietly, sticking close to Lance as they made their way in. Their coach was giving a speech to the few players that had actually made their way back, and he grinned when he saw Lance, reaching an arm out. 

“Get in here, McClain!” His coach called, and Lance glanced at Keith before he let go, moving in to get a hug from his coach. “What a play, Lance. I never knew you could run so fast! You just got us the trophy, Lance!” His coach complimented, and Lance just grinned, taking the trophy from one of the other players who had been taking pictures with it. Keith grabbed his camera again, clicking away as Lance stared down at the fake gold in his hands, then smiled over to Keith, then Hunk. 

“Couldn’t have done it without Mister Garrett, though.” Lance gestured to his friend, and Hunk moved to stand with him, his jersey in his fist. Keith grabbed good photos of the two of them, having easily slipped into the background- no one noticed him, it seemed. 

“Lotor may be injured, but at least it’s the end of a  _ very successful _ season. Lance, I want to see you at tryouts in the spring. We need a runner like you.” His coach patted his back before he took the trophy, holding it up as they all cheered. “Good work, all of you!” He called, and Keith smiled, taking a few more photos before he put his camera back down. He waited, watching Lance talk with his friends and strip himself of his uniform, tossing everything into his locker hastily. He finally broke away, a set of clean clothes in his hands. 

“Uh, I’m gonna go get myself cleaned up and I’ll be back, okay?” Lance asked, and Keith grabbed his hand, glancing around at the half-empty locker room. He pushed Lance behind a row of lockers, up against the cold, rickety metal. “ _ Keith- _ ” Lance grunted, dropping his clothes all over the floor. Keith pushed his lips up against Lance’s ear, his fingers folding into the waistband of his boxers. 

“I want you to fuck me, first.” Keith spoke, and he could practically feel the heat rise into Lance’s cheeks against his lips. He felt hands tighten around his waist, and he smirked, sighing hotly before he spoke again. “You won that game, and it was so fucking cool-” Keith groaned, absolutely playing to Lance’s ego as he pushed his fingers down, tugging at the cloth under his fingers. “I want your  _ dirty fucking hands _ all over my ass,  _ McClain _ .” Keith moaned, and Lance grabbed him, pushing him roughly into the bathroom. 

“ _ Fuck, okay, pornstar. _ The  _ hell’s _ gotten into you?” Lance’s voice was a quiet growl as he moved, then glanced back hurriedly grabbing for his bag before he shut the door behind them. Keith just smiled and carefully put his camera on the bathroom counter, watching Lance flick the lock before Keith pushed his own jeans down. 

“Hopefully  _ you _ .” Keith teased, and Lance rolled his eyes, fishing around in his bag for the lube he kept there. Of course he kept it- Keith smirked when he pulled it out, hopping up on the counter. He kicked his jeans away, but kept his top half clothed, shivering a little at the coldness of the counter against his ass. 

“How many times have you even done this?” Lance laughed, fishing around for a condom before he tossed it to Keith, who caught it and tore it open with his teeth. 

“Gotten fucked the hottest guy on the football team? Only once- last week.” Keith teased, and the grin on Lance’s face made Keith smile, his cheeks going pink as Lance moved close to him. God, he really was filthy, dirt and sweat stuck to his face and chest, his arms completely ruined. “Gotten fucked in this bathroom? That’s for me to forget, and you to never find out.” Keith chuckled, and Lance just gripped his waist, reaching to hook Keith’s leg up around his waist. 

“And how many times have you actually enjoyed it,  _ amor _ ?” Lance sighed, letting Keith carefully push his boxers down, then roll the condom down over his cock- he was only half hard so far, but the way Keith was playing with him was driving him crazy. Keith blushed at the question, his eyes not falling from Lance’s this time. 

“None.” He breathed, and Lance closed the gap with a kiss, his hands tight on Keith’s hips as he pushed the kiss deeper. Keith groaned, pulling back with a gross wet noise as he leaned to grab the lube, spreading some hastily over his fingers. He leaned back against the bathroom mirror, hoisting his leg up to get a better angle on himself. He was well aware of Lance’s eyes on him, watching the hasty push of his fingers. His thumbs dug into Keith’s inner thighs, stroking over him as he stared. It was really fucking beautiful, at least Lance thought so, and he glanced over at Keith’s camera, then back to him, a nasty thought flicking into his mind.  _ Absolutely not _ . He wouldn’t ask Keith do let him take a picture like that. 

“We only got like, a half hour.” Lance mumbled, leaning to kiss Keith’s neck, biting down the length of it with a sigh. 

“Looks like you’re going to have to fuck me the  _ right _ way, then.” Keith teased, adding a second finger hurriedly. Lance grumbled and slipped his hands around to the small of Keith’s back, his kisses trailing back up to Keith’s temple. 

“Hey, you’ve never complained. Besides, there is no right way.” Lance told him, soothing him with a kiss when he added a third finger a little too soon. Keith groaned at the stretch, working himself quickly. 

“Sure there is.” Keith gasped, and Lance rolled his eyes, pulling back to look over him again. 

“Oh, and how is that, mullet?” Lance asked, a smirk on his lips as he shifted his hips, resting his erection on Keith’s inner thigh. Keith leaned up, nipping at Lance’s lower lip before he spoke. 

“Hard. Fast. Like you fucking  _ mean it _ \- none of that slow romance bullshit tonight.” Keith murmured, and Lance blushed, kissing him back rather roughly. “Fuck me like you just won the superbowl and I’m that cute cheerleader that kept flashing you during the game.” Keith teased, and Lance chuckled, chewing Keith’s lower lip before he grabbed him a paper towel to wipe his fingers on. 

“Keith. This isn’t pornhub, and you’re not getting paid to be sleazy here.” Lance chuckled, silencing his lover with another kiss. Keith just smiled and side eyed the camera, the red light on, angled right toward them. Lance was  _ absolutely _ going to appreciate his little early birthday present, he was  _ sure _ .  

“Never know.” Keith mumbled, and Lance furrowed his brow, following his gaze until it fell upon the camera. He turned red, but hid his face, biting down on Keith’s neck to gain a giddy yelp from his lover

“Keith! At least tell me before you film me!” Lance cried, but a smile was on his lips. Keith reached down, gripping Lance’s cock to give it a few strokes. “Not that I’d turn down the offer to be in one of Keith Kogane’s cryptid movies.” Lance teased and Keith just laughed, thumb swirling over the metal piercing that was pressed under the latex. 

“It’s not a cryptid movie, Lance. It’s for you, for later.” Keith kept up the sexy charade as best as he could. Lance was absolutely not helping at all. He smirked and ducked his head down to look at the camera, and Keith groaned. 

“But babe, this dick is an _ urban legend _ .” Lance spoke, and Keith pushed his shoulders back, glaring up at him. 

“What, as in it either  _ doesn’t exist _ or is really hard to find?” Keith hissed, and Lance smirked, leaning back to grab for the lube. He smeared it over his cock quickly, shoving Keith’s knee up roughly. Keith gasped but kept his annoyed expression, his hands moving up to grab Lance’s shoulders. 

“Urban legend as in:  _ you’re  _ obsessed with it. Just like you are with mothman.” Lance teased, pushing in without warning. Keith gasped, his head falling to the side as Lance pushed slowly in, holding Keith’s knees up and open wide. Keith slumped against the mirror, taking in a sharp breath as Lance moved, and his hands fell to his lap, gripping the bottom of his shirt roughly. His hands twisted in the material, twitching every time Keith had to breathe in. Lance was so big, and the odd angle was only making it worse. Keith moaned into his fist as Lance bottomed out, pushing Keith up just slightly. 

“Fuck-” Keith gasped, reaching out for Lance to come closer, wanting his arms around him. When Lance moved to him, he wrapped his arms hurriedly around Lance’s shoulders, and Lance wrapped his arms around Keith’s back, holding him there. He kissed at Keith’s neck, thumbs smoothing over Keith’s back gently. 

“You okay?” Lance asked, and Keith nodded, pushing his hands into Lance’s hair. He held on there, his breath tight. He moaned hot against Lance’s ear, hands shivering as he spoke. 

“Move.” He breathed, and Lance tensed, pulling back a bit to look down at Keith, studying his face. “Please, Lance, just fuck me.” Keith demanded, but his body was weak already and so was his voice, so really Lance didn’t feel the threat that Keith tried to put into his words- he did move, though, drawing his hips back ever so slowly. 

“I’m not going to hurt you, babe.” Lance grunted, his hips rolling back in slowly, then back out, inch by inch, barely moving inside Keith. Keith whined, arching back before he fell back again, his hands reaching to grab at the hem of Lance’s boxers. He grabbed and yanked him in roughly, his toes curling when Lance was buried inside him. “Fuck- Fuck…” Lance gasped, his hands moving back to grip Keith’s hips to hold him in place. “That was good…” Lance groaned, but his hips didn’t move, his hands jittery. 

“You liked it?” Keith asked, bringing one of Lance’s fingers to his lips. “ _ Like that? _ ” Keith asked, and Lance pushed his other fist back against the glass. Keith heard a crunch but didn’t have much time to worry about it, Lance’s cock drawing back roughly before he pushed back in, then back, then forward, setting a punishing pace for Keith. Keith gasped and gripped Lance’s hand in both of his, moaning against his fingers before they pushed into his mouth to silence him- there were probably still guys in the locker room. 

Keith watched Lance’s face change, from nervous and unsure to completely satisfied. His brows furrowed in the sweetest way, while his eyes were heavy lidded as his hips rocked over and over into the man beneath him, pushing him against the mirror over and over. He bit his bottom lip between moans, eventually dipping down to kiss Keith’s open mouth every chance he got. 

“Harder, Lance-” Keith rasped, and Lance was happy to comply, leaning back, bringing both hands back to grab under Keith’s knees, pressing him wider, holding him more firmly. Keith gasped and let his head fall to the side, but Lance moved it up, gripping his chin for a moment before his hand returned to his knee. 

“Eyes on me.” Lance growled, and Keith’s eyes widened, his chest tightening as Lance set the harsh pace again, bouncing him against the glass with hard, deep thrusts. “Moan for me.” Lance demanded, and Keith obliged without hesitation, his eyebrows turning up as he gazed up to Lance. He was  _ watching _ him, his lips parted, breath coming out deep, ragged. 

“L-Lance I-  _ Fuck _ I think I’m close-” Keith moaned, his hand shifting down to wrap around his cock, fist tightening to hold himself back as he felt heat trickle from his tummy, down his thighs, through his cock. Lance smirked, licking his lips as he pushed Keith’s thighs further, near Keith’s shoulders now. 

“Wait.” Lance ordered, and Keith sobbed out a moan, his body arching a bit to take as much of Lance as he could. Lance leaned forward, swallowing the moans between his lips, tongue flicking behind Keith’s teeth, the roughness of the kiss matching the harshness of his hips. Keith felt so full, so close to the edge, and everything that Lance was doing was so unexpected, so unlike him- but Keith loved it, it was different from anything he’d ever felt before. The fact that Keith was the one being turned fully into mush was exhilarating. 

“Lance,  _ please- _ ” Keith gasped, but Lance bit his lower lip, and Keith tightened his grip on his cock. 

“Wait.” Lance growled, shifting his lips to kiss at Keith’s cheek, then next to his ear, his small moans and deep grunts loud and clear in Keith’s ear. It was so much, Keith’s hand weakening on his cock. 

“I-I can’t…” Keith whimpered, his mouth falling open to let the moans slip out. Lance’s hips were moving a bit awkwardly now, but still rough, still pushing against Keith’s sweet spot over and over and over- 

“Come.” Lance breathed, and Keith’s fist pumped once, twice, and he came, making a hot mess over his fist. Lance’s hips still worked perfectly, getting Keith through his orgasm before he fell forward a bit, shoulders shuddering. “Shit, babe,  _ Keith- _ ” Lance sputtered, his hips working awkwardly as he came. His hips slowed, hesitating before he pulled back, ever so slowly, watching as he came free from Keith’s entrance. He let Keith tear the condom off, tossing it to the floor lazily. Lance sighed and leaned forward over Keith’s torso, resting his face into Keith’s neck carefully. 

It took Keith a second to feel the world stop spinning, finally able to reach out to turn the camera off. He slapped the counter awkwardly a few times before he hit the button, then wrapped his arms back around Lance’s waist, tracing little circles over it. 

“Was that okay?” Lance asked, and Keith could hear the nervousness in his tone, so he turned his face down, kissing his hair with a happy hum. 

“ _ Really okay _ . Like, so okay I’d totally go again if we had time.” Keith chuckled, finally able to let his legs rest. They were already so sore, he wondered how on earth he was going to make it to Friendly’s like this- 

“Oh god, what time is it?!” Lance shot up and Keith chuckled, yawning wide before he sat up, flicking on the sink. 

“Fifteen minutes left.” Keith told him, and Lance booked it out of the bathroom, leaving Keith to get dressed again and gather all of their things. He swung Lance’s car key on his finger, waiting by the exit of the showers. Lance emerged a wet mess, breathing heavily as he jerked his jacket on, snatching the bag from Keith. “In a rush?” Keith asked, and Lance grabbed his hand, jerking him from the locker rooms. 

“I want a sundae, Keith!” 

“Oh my god, you’re a child!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i laughed through this whole chapter honestly thank god   
> also im so sorry i got a fucking chronic sinus infection so like. ive been out for a couple days but now im back and hungrier than ever for Klance Romance


	7. Meet the McClain's.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is vanilla but also lances family and keiths weird social anxiety

Keith had not realized how loud a single Friendly’s could actually get. 

He felt tense, huddled in the end of a booth next to Lance. He was across the table from the boy who had made eyes at them before. Keith had also, finally, learned their names. His name was Travis, the older boy, sitting across from Keith and eyeing the kids menu with a rather annoyed glare. A younger boy, who had stated to Keith that he was five about three times now, was Thomas. He sat next to Travis, trying to get his crayon marks onto the table without his mom seeing- too late, she saw, and now Thomas was without crayons. Their father, whom he’d only shared awkward smiles with, was between Thomas and Sofiya, the oldest girl, probably twelve, buried in her phone, but occasionally sparing glances up to Lance. Keith swore he saw her camera flash his way- maybe he was just imagining it. Keira and Layla were the twins, both four, picking now at the chips on the table while Mrs. McClain tried to get them to pick what they wanted to eat. Keith had also been surprised at how serious she was about the kids menu. Even Lance was subjected to the horrors of the children's choices. 

Miya, the youngest at three years old, sat next to Lance, mostly on his knee. Lance seemed to favor her the most, though it wasn’t overly obvious. Keith just picked up on the way he paid the most attention to her. Miya was scribbling away at her menu with the purple crayon, and had given Lance the blue one only because she knew it was his favorite. She held her red crayon tight in her fist, but then saw Keith watching, squinting up to him. 

“You draw?” She asked, and Keith looked from the crayon, to her questioning face, to Lance, who was awaiting his response just as eagerly as Miya. Keith just nodded and reached out, taking the red crayon from her. He hesitated before he leaned over the paper and drew what seemed like a butterfly at first but when he added the long creepy legs and red eyes, Miya stared at it with furrowed, tiny brows. “What’s that?” she asksed, and Keith smiled. 

“Mothman.” Keith said, and Lance flopped his head back onto the booth with a groan, quickly scribbling over his drawing. Miya cried out and grabbed his crayon, glaring up at her older brother. 

“Not nice!” She cried, and Lance pouted, kissing her hair. 

“Miya, he was drawing a _ bad word _ .” Lance whispered, and Keith frowned, interjecting. 

“Uh, mothman isn’t a ‘bad word’ he’s the best superhero of all time.” Keith grumbled, pushing his hand forward to draw him again, this time a little more detailed. Miya was watching him intently this time, eyes flicking to glare at a very confused Lance every so often. 

“I can’t believe you’re drawing that  _ thing _ in front of my lil’ sis.” Lance whined, quickly shifting the paper back as plates were placed in front of them. Keith had just opted for a plate of fries when Lance’s mom had insisted he get something to eat. 

“Kids need to know the truth.” Keith huffed, taking a fry to stuff into his mouth. Lance just scoffed, turning to help Miya cut her food into little pieces. Keith watched him, trying not to be obvious as he watched lance cut chicken fingers into tiny, biteable pieces. She babbled on about something, and Lance just smiled and talked back with her, then stabbed a piece of chicken with her fork when he was done. She took it from him and jammed it into her mouth, and Lance leaned back, slinging an arm lazily around Keith’s shoulders, along the top of the booth. Keith sunk down a bit, the slight physical contact feeling weird in this setting.

“You know, you coulda got more than that.” Lance chuckled, glancing over at Keith’s plate, which he had somehow already managed to down half of. Lance took a bite of his chicken finger before he picked another up and plopped it onto Keith’s plate. Keith just looked at it, then Lance, then his mom. When he decided no one was looking, he took a bite. 

The situation was weird. Everything felt odd- he felt like he wasn’t supposed to be here- he shouldn’t have accepted this invitation, probably. They were already paying for _ nine meals _ . God, he really shouldn’t have come. Oh no, the twins were fighting- someone didn’t get what they wanted- Oh god, he really shouldn’t be here. They were all so loud, Mrs. McClain seemed so frazzled already-

“Hey.” Lance’s voice was quiet under the loud suffocation of the noise, and Keith glanced up at him, breaking his wide eyed gaze from the screaming twins at the other end of the table. He swallowed the bite of chicken he still had in his mouth. “You alright?” Lance asked, reaching down  between them to grab for Keith’s hand. He found it quickly, thumbing over his knuckles gently. 

“Uh- just loud.” Keith murmured, then stuffed another fry into his mouth, chewing slowly. Lance laughed and leaned back, passing another chicken finger Keith’s way. He finished the other half, then started on the new one. 

“It’s always loud with these monsters, sadly. The only one who’s quiet around here is Travis. He’s too busy _ checkin’ you out _ .” Lance snickered quietly, And Keith glanced up to the boy, watching his eyes flick away to his plate quickly. 

“Lance- he’s like twelve, stop-” Keith started, but lance shook his head, leaning down to Keith’s ear. 

“Eighteen actually-  _ totally legal _ .” Lance laughed, and Keith shoved him with his shoulder, staring down into his plate. 

“Do you realize how fucked up that is?” Keith hissed, and Lance just laughed, watching Keith finish the second chicken finger, only to put another on his plate. Keith ate that one in a single bite. 

“He saved that selfie of us I sent him- and I can  _ guarantee _ you it was  _ not _ because I’m his favorite sibling. Which I’m not- Thomas is his favorite.” Lance mumbled, and Keith just shook his head, picking at the bits of fry left on his plate. 

“Stop being a freak and eat your dinner.” Keith hissed, and Lance shoved his empty plate away, smirking down to Keith. “Did- did you give me all your chickens?” Keith asked, suddenly worried that he had eaten all of Lance’s dinner, and his own. 

“Oh hell yeah, more room for ice cream.” Lance said, and Keith rolled his eyes, reaching to stack his plate on top of Lance’s. His mom had finally sorted out the food for the twins, and everyone seemed happy. Miya was even halfway done her food, mostly distracted by the bracelets on Lance’s arm. 

“You need another?” She asked, sounding more like a offer than a question, and Lance snapped his attention to her, nodding with a big grin. 

“Did you bring me one?” He asked, and she smiled wide, hurriedly getting to her knees to lean over to her mom. It took her a few loud table slaps to get her attention, but when she finally looked up, they exchanged a few quiet words. Mrs. McClain reached into her purse and handed over a pink bracelet, which Miya took into her fist hurriedly. 

“Cierra bien tus ojos!” She cried, and Keith leaned forward to see between, them. Lance closed his eyes as Miya slipped the bracelet on his wrist. Keith’s heart jumped when he read the little letters, slinking back into the seat. “Abierto!” She squeaked, waiting smile on her face. Lance looked down at the letters, turning his arm upside down to read them. 

“Oh- letters this time, huh? Mama help you with- Oh.” Lance stopped short when he read what the bracelet said, his cheeks growing hot. “I heart Keith, huh?” Lance chuckled, staring at it for a moment before he looked at his siblings around the table, eyes falling on Sofiya, who was absolutely filming Lance with her phone. Keith felt the life suck out of him, face pale. “You put her up to this?” Lance asked, smirk on his lips. 

“Hey, she said that since you guys are- how did Thomas put it- married, you needed friendship bracelets, at least. I just helped with the spelling.” She explained, laughing as she finally put her phone down. 

“Thomas, who told you we were married?” Lance questioned, and Thomas shrugged, stuffing some pasta into his mouth. 

“Well if you kiss, you gotta be married, right?” He answered, and Keith heard a small laugh come from Travis, something that wasn’t negative for the first time that night. Lance squinted at him, then back at Thomas, then Miya. 

“We’re not married.” He told her, and Keith watched in horror as the joy deflated from her face, and she pouted up at him, little tears pricking her eyes. 

“Why won’t you marry him?” She asked, sniffling. Keith wondered how on earth a child could go from overjoyed to absolutely depressed in seconds. 

“It’s not that, Miya.” Lance sighed, still smiling as he pulled her into his lap. 

“Do you not love him?” She asked, obviously growing more and more upset by the second. Keith felt like his heart was breaking, sitting up a little straighter. He held out a finger, letting her grab onto it, and he felt like his heart was in his throat. 

“I do! Very much. But we’re only dating, right now. We gotta wait till we’re really old to do that sort of thing.” Lance told her, and she seemed to calm down, her other hand going to grab Lance’s cheek. 

“Like Mama and Papa old?” She asked, and Lance nodded, fixing the sleeves of her shirt as she calmed down. “Oh. I get to do the flowers?” She asked, and Lance nodded, kissing her cheek before he set her back down. 

“Yes, when we get married, you can do the flowers. Only if you finish your chicken, though.” He told her, and Keith had never seen a child with such determination as she grabbed for her fork. Lance sighed and slumped back, then stuffed his wrist over to Keith. “Check it, dweeb. We’re married, now.” He said with a smirk, and Keith stared at it, then up at Lance. 

“That’s fucking gay.” Keith whispered, face absolutely serious. It made Lance laugh out loud, slinging his arm back around Keith’s shoulders now, and Keith didn’t shy away this time. It was evident, at least for now, that everyone seemed to be okay with Keith, and Keith’s presence in Lance’s life. 

“Ice cream, mama?” Lance asked, giving her an eager smile. 

“Go wild- but only three scoops.” She warned, and Keith smiled, looking down at the ice cream menu Lance had grabbed for them. 

“Cookie monster.” Keith mumbled, and Lance looked at him like he had three heads. 

“Uh, no. Peanut butter fudge.” Lance grumbled, already having moved on to look at what toppings he wanted. Keith sighed and glanced around hurriedly, thankful that everyone was busy with their menus. 

“ _ Cookie monster, or no ass for a week _ .” Keith hissed into Lance’s ear, and Lance’s eyes went wide before he slapped down the menu. 

“Cookie monster sundae,  _ please _ and thank you.” Lance exclaimed, and his mom just nodded, pushing her reading glasses further up onto her nose as she read through the menu. 

“Thanks.” Keith said with a smirk, and Lance just glared at him. 

“Extortionist.” Lance hissed, and Keith just smiled, nuzzling his smile into his jacket collar. 

“It’s what I do, Lance.” 

 

\---

 

“Was it bad?” Pidge asked, huddled up on the computer chair as she listened to Keith tell her all about his night with Lance’s family. “Did they make you stay a foot apart and embarass Lance with baby photos?” She asked, and Keith shook his head, chuckling a little. 

“No- I’m just lucky I had a second SD card on me earlier.” Keith sighed, clicking the SD card from his camera to plug it into the computer. “I got his mom’s email adress so… I’m gonna send her these before i submit them to the paper.” Keith sighed, plopping in the chair next to Pidge to sift through photos. When a single video file showed up, he quickly grabbed the card and swapped it for another from his coat pocket, trying to keep his face from growing more red. 

“Kinky.” Pidge teased, clicking her tongue when Keith reddened. 

“Okay, god, here they are.” Keith fumbled and opened his email, dragging the photos of Lance into the document. He saved them as well, then sent the email with a tiny note for Lance’s mom. He actually had no idea what to say, just writing, ‘Thanks for dinner! Here’s the pics!’. Pidge laughed at that too, but just waited in her chair as he opened another email to send his photos to the school paper. 

“So are you finally ready to see the finished products?” Pidge asked, her smile wide as she leaned forward to him. “I finally finished messing with the photos from the other night- Sorry it took so long. I actually tested out a new program.” She explained, and Keith rolled his chair to the side, letting her click through a few files. His eyes widened when she opened a photo, grainy but obvious as to what it was. 

“Pidge!” Keith cried, hopping out of his chair. His grin grew larger as he clicked through the photos, one after the other, clear evidence. “Pidge!!” he cried staring at the screen. It was a clear photo of the beast that attacked them that night, albeit a little edited to see the subject better. “It’s totally him!” Keith cried, quickly printing out each photo. Pidge just smiled and admired her work, arms crossed proudly. 

“You gonna go rub it in his face?” Pidge asked, and Keith nodded, snatching the photos from the printer. 

“Abso-fucking-lutely.” Keith answered, snatching his bag and coat from the chair. “He’s going to eat his words.” Pidge watched him go, grabbing his SD card to toss to him before he rushed out the door. “Mothman is real! Fuck you, Lance!” Keith’s voice echoed down the hall, and pidge suppressed her laughter, turning back to her computer to flick through some more photos. A few unedited photos of Hunk in a very questionable moth costume were in a separate folder, and pidge just sighed with a smile at her handiwork. At least Hunk was easy to convince and owed Pidge a thing or two- she never would have been able to fake it without him.

 

\---

 

“Keith, this is Hunk in a costume.” Lance sighed, flipping through the photos Keith had run into his room with. Keith frowned and stared at the photos, then shook his head, turning them back to Lance. 

“No! That’s him! It’s the thing that attacked you that night!” Keith huffed, then flopped back on the bed with his arms crossed. Pidge wouldn’t have tricked him, right? 

“I can  _ clearly _ see his headband- look.” Lance laughed, leaning to point out a blurred, obviously attempted to edit away headband. Pidge had even changed the color- she turned everything black and white. 

“N-No, it’s definitely not Hunk. Hunk wouldn’t even do something like that.” Keith mumbled, rolling away on his side. Lance laughed and followed after him, rolling to lie behind him, arms circling his waist. 

“Okay, so what if it is mothman. What do these pictures prove, huh?” Lance asked, and Keith grunted, stuffing his face into the blankets. 

“That he’s real and you got your ass kicked by a giant moth.” Keith huffed, and Lance laughed again, nuzzling into the back of Keith’s hair. 

“Okay, I got my ass kicked by a giant moth. Would you still date me?” Lance asked, kissing his hair gently. 

“Well, I still am. So. I guess I would.” Keith huffed. He was so annoyed that he still didn’t have any  _ real _ evidence. He’d have to kick Pidge's ass for tricking him so easily. 

“Would you still date me if I told my mom you’d come stay for winter break?” Lance asked, and he felt Keith physically turn to ice in his arms. “Please- It’s not that bad- and plus, you can’t stay here while I’m gone, it’ll be suspicious.” Lance sighed, and Keith sighed back, then turned in Lance’s arms, reaching up to hold his cheeks. 

“Lance. I have not had a christmas, ever. I literally don’t even know what to do.” Keith told him, trying not to freak out on the outside- inside, he was screaming. 

“First time for everything.” Lance told him, smile never faltering. “Besides, Miya is really excited for you to visit. She’s making you bracelets  _ as we speak _ .” He said, and Keith frowned, squishing his face in his hands. 

“She’s actually probably asleep, it’s two in the morning.” Keith huffed, shifting to tuck his head under Lance’s chin. 

“That’s besides the point. Will you come?” Lance asked, and Keith let out an overly dramatic sigh into Lance’s shirt. 

“Well I can’t let down your mom since you already asked-” Keith started, and Lance was already clicking away on his phone behind Keith’s head. 

“I just had to confirm with her. I’m just a master at phrasing questions.” Lance snickered, and Keith grumbled to himself, gripping into Lances shirt. “This is for the ice cream treat, Keith. Payback.” Lance teased, and Keith growled, pushing at Lance’s shoulder to roll him. 

“You’re a dick. What if your mom tries to give me a present, Lance? What the hell do I do, huh?” Keith hissed, pinning his shoulders down with a scowl. 

“Uh… you open it?” Lance chuckled, but Keith leaned back, crossing his arms in a huff. “Hey, if you really don’t want to go, i can tell her no. But she wants you there- I want you there.” Lance sighed, leaning up on his elbows. Keith frowned, looking down and away from Lance. He could feel the  _ romance _ emanating from his puppy dog eyes. If he looked now, he’d be locked in. “I want to wake up with you on Christmas morning, and kiss you on new year's eve.” Lance sighed, leaning to kiss Keith’s shoulder, his arms wrapping him up tight. 

“I’ll need more initiative than that.” Keith mumbled, but he was just playing him now- Keith had to admit, the idea of Lance kissing him at midnight sounded a lot more appealing than hiding in a broom closet all winter break. 

“I have a really cool room.” Lance laughed, his fingers dipping into Keith’s waistband. Keith arched forward, turning his face away when Lance tried to kiss him. “I have my own bathroom?” Lance asked, stealing a kiss from Keith’s jaw before he turned away again. My cat just had kittens and you get to play with them?” Lance asked, and Keith’s attention snapped to him, eyes wide. 

“Do I get to take one home?” Keith asked, and Lance shrugged, smiling up at him as his chin now rested on Keith’s crossed forearms. “Please?” 

“Hey, you gotta ask my mom that one. I don’t even know if we can have cats in my dorm.” Lance said, and Keith shifted, wrapping his arms down around Lance’s shoulders. 

“Well they gotta be a little older to leave the mom anyway, right? Why don’t we wait until you move out of this dorm for the year?” Keith asked, and Lance cocked his brow, leaning up to kiss Keith’s chin. 

“What would I do next year, though…?” Lance mumbled, and Keith shrugged, hiding his face by removing his shirt, tossing it away hastily. 

“Dunno. We can just find an apartment that allows cats, right? Instead of a dorm?” Keith asked, averting his eyes from meeting Lance’s gaze. He didn’t miss the huge gross smile that grew over Lance’s face. 

“‘We’?” Lance repeated, his hands tightening on Keith’s hips when he tried to shift away. “Keith!  _ So sudden _ ! We’re not even married.” Lance teased, and Keith groaned, flopping off of him and onto the bed. Lance just followed him, crawling over him. 

“I might not be able to go- I have lots of… urban adventuring… to do... “ Keith trailed off, letting Lance kiss up his neck and over his cheek. 

“You can adventure with me in Coronado.” Lance sighed, kissing under his chin before he dipped down to kiss him roughly. Keith gasped into the kiss, gripping Lance’s shoulders. When he pulled back, Keith tried to follow, but Lance sat back, pushing his hair back with a sigh. “So you’re really okay to come?” Lance asked, and Keith growled, reaching to grab his shirt. 

“Whatever. I’ll go. You’re packing for me, though.” Keith hissed, and Lance chuckled, kissing him again. 

“Man, you really are a power bottom, huh?” Lance asked, grin on his face widening when Keith’s face turned red. 

“At least I’m not a  _ shitty top _ .” Keith hissed, and Lance kissed him again, biting his lip when he pulled back. 

“Are you tryna get a rise outta me, mullet?” Lance asked, smirk on his lips. 

“Is it working?” Keith asked, chuckling as Lance rutted his hips forward. Keith brought his leg up slightly, shifting his hips up. 

“I guess it is, since my dick is jammed against your thigh.” Lance mumbled, pushing his hands up into Keith’s hair to grip him, tugging it back a little. Keith smirked and tilted his head back, letting Lance kiss all over his neck, tensing at the bites he left. 

“We just did this like, five hours ago. You really wanna do it again?” Keith asked, chuckling. Lance sighed, flopping forward onto him, his hands releasing from the messy hair. 

“I’m tired. And hungry.” Lance grumbled, and Keith couldn’t help but laugh, wrapping his hands in Lance’s hair carefully. 

“Well if you didn’t feed me all your chicken fingers, we wouldn’t have this problem.” Keith murmured, letting Lance’s lazy hands push over him, down across his waist, under his knee. 

“If you didn’t threaten me, I’d have eaten all the ice cream and i’d be perfectly fine.” Lance mumbled, tugging his knee up to hook it around his waist. Keith just rolled his eyes, dropping his hands from Lance’s hair as he leaned up, arched over Keith now. 

“I  _ bribed _ you. It wasn’t a threat, not really.” Keith chuckled, but his face reddened when Lance reached into his pajama bottoms, tugging his member free. He glanced at it, and Lance suddenly realized he had no idea what he was planning to do- probably because he was tired as fuck and way too horny. Keith read the hesitation on his face and smirked, shifting himself so he was sat in front of Lance, his fingers tugging at the fabric of his pajamas. 

At first Lance had been a bit put off by Keith’s experience in sexual situations. He was weirded out, only because Keith was  _ so good _ . He was  _ incredible _ at giving head, for one. The expressions and sounds Keith made when they had sex sounded almost practiced, and it would have worried Lance more, if he wasn’t  _ always _ focused on how Keith felt. He noticed a change in Keith’s demeanor when Lance tried to be a bit more romantic in bed, almost as if Keith had never had to react to something like that- which he really hadn’t. Lance’s sweet words and gentle movements were the only thing Lance realized could really get a new, genuine reaction out of Keith. 

As soon as Keith’s lips were pressed to the tip of Lance’s cock, he gasped, sucking in a breath before he chewed his lips, watching Keith dip down on him, swallowing on his cock when his nose brushed Lance’s abdomen. Lance groaned, rolling his head to the side, his fingers gripping Keith’s hair to watch him. 

“W-Wait-” Lance choked, pushing Keith’s head back carefully, his other hand reaching to press his shoulder back to the bed. 

“Oh my god, will you just let me suck your dick for once in your life?” Keith grumbled, lieing back as Lance leaned over him, steadying himself on his elbow. Lance’s face was flushed and nervous, almost like the first time they’d done something like this. Keith smiled softly, kissing over Lance’s forehead. “Fine, mister romance. Work your magic.” Keith mumbled, letting Lance do as he pleased. 

“Oh come on, I know you like it too.” Lance mumbled, losing all his cool when he fumbled on undoing the button of Keith’s jeans. When he finally got it, Keith suppressed his laughter, pushing his jeans down lazily for Lance to tug him free from his boxers. Keith shivered at the sensation of Lance’s hand around him, gripping them together now. 

“Happy?” Keith asked, smirking as he pushed his arms up, hugging around Lance’s neck. Lance just turned his gaze toward Keith, kissing his nose quickly as he started to stroke them. Keith was significantly softer than Lance, but the teasing kisses Lance began to give him were somehow enough to excite him, his hips arching up into Lance’s hand now. Lance smiled and kissed his cheeks when he felt the return, hearing Keith’s soft noises under his lips. 

“Te adoro.” Lance sighed, shifting from his cheeks to his lips, kissing at Keith’s lips before he opened up, letting Lance’s tongue invade him, ever so carefully. Keith honestly never had any idea what the hell Lance was telling him, but something about the growl in Lance’s voice when he spoke like that made Keith’s body tremble, his hands weakening. Keith’s eyes fluttered closed, moaning when Lance tugged on his hair and tightened his hand, stroking them together a bit more quickly. “I love you.” Lance mumbled, and Keith furrowed his brow, gasping into Lance’s lips. 

“Don’t be fuckin’ lame-” Keith grunted, but Lance stopped him in a kiss, pulling back to rest their foreheads together. 

“I care about you.” Lance’s voice was quiet, but Keith’s moans were not. He gasped at the way Lance’s thumb flicked over him, the way his cock felt against his own- “I love everything about you- your smile-” Lance kissed over Keith’s lips, catching the gasp as it fell from Keith’s lips, returning it with one of his own. “Your voice, your laugh-” Lance groaned, dipping down to kiss under Keith’s jaw. Keith just gasped and tipped his chin up, eyes squeezed shut. 

“Lance- I-” Keith moaned, his breaths quickening, body tensing when Lance nipped at his throat. 

“I  _ really _ love the way your cock looks next to mine.” Lance was teasing him now- how fucking dare he- Keith glanced down, peeking at the way Lance’s cock throbbed under his own hand, fist swallowing them both up, only to show them off again seconds later. Keith’s head fell back and Lance kissed over his neck again, sucking a bruise into him. 

“Lance…” Keith groaned, his hips jerking up, his hands pushing into brown tufts of hair, trying their best to get a good grip. 

“Te quiero.” Lance murmured, his hips stuttering a bit. Keith fought to keep his eyes from meeting Lance’s gaze, but the second he gave in, he fell, deeply, absolutely, way too in love with Lance. Again. “ I love you, Keith.” Lance’s voice was a rumble, breath hot on Keith’s neck. Keith made a sudden mess of Lance’s hand and his own stomach, his moan nothing but a gasp as he jerked Lance forward for a kiss. 

Lance was soon after him, his own hips rocking awkwardly before he slowed his hand, letting go of the both of them. Keith shuddered a sigh, throwing his arm over his eyes as he felt Lance roll off of him. He tried to steady his breathing before he felt something wiping over his stomach and chest, peeking down to watch Lance clean him up. 

“Thank you-” Keith started, dropping his arm before he caught Lance’s shit eating smirk. “What?” Keith asked, glancing around as if Lance had been playing some big joke this whole time. 

“You came first.” Lance told him, proud smile never faltering as he pulled his hoodie on over his head. Keith’s eyes widened and he sat up, kicking his jeans off and catching the pajama bottoms Lance tossed to him. 

“By like, a second?” Keith grumbled, eyeing Lance as he swayed across the room, over to grab a hoodie for Keith. “You’re way too happy about this.” Keith huffed, letting Lance tug the sweater over his head. 

“I’m just surprised me saying that I love you made you come.” Lance snickered, and Keith rolled his eyes, scooting back against the back wall. 

“Oh please- me saying I’d let you come on my face made you come once. If we’re really playing that game.” Keith huffed, and Lance frowned, crawling into bed next to him. “I was so close, I could have come if you mumbled ‘ _ oreo cookies _ ’ into my ear.” Keith scoffed, and Lance smirked again, scooting under the covers with Keith. He stuck his arm out, and Keith laid his head in the crook of his arm like he always did, letting Lance kiss the top of his head. 

“Would you come for a scooby snack?” 

“Don’t ever say those words to me again.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION  
> MY FRIEND WHO I WROTE THIS FIC FOR DREW AN ART FOR IT AND IM CRYING IM GONNA PUT IT IN THE FIRST CHAPTER BUT ALSO HERES HER TUMBLR AND ART TAG opLEASE LOOK AT IT 
> 
> http://majinneda.tumblr.com/tagged/my-art
> 
> also sorry this chapter is rlly bad and i hate it but im really sick and wanted to write something so i did ugh hopefully this infection goes away soon so i can write quality jazz


	8. Let's just fucking get there, okay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just want lances room okay ????

Keith buried his nose in his scarf, feet kicked up on the empty seat in front of him. It was fucking freezing here, and he really should be… packing? Did he even need to pack? Lance said they had to leave by five, which was only an hour away. But here he was, panicking. He tugged an earbud out when Shiro skidded to a halt on his side of the hockey rink, lifting his mask to smile at him. 

“Hey, Keith! What are you doing here?” Shiro asked, face red, breathing hard as he leaned onto his hockey stick. He glanced over to the action in the rink again, watching the practice go on, but his smile was turned back to Keith in a flash. 

“I’m leaving in an hour and having a crisis.” Keith grumbled, leaning over the seat in front of him. He stuffed his phone in his pocket and stuffed his headphones in with them, glad that Shiro had finally realized he was watching.  _ Him _ and a horde of females who had made their way into the rink to watch them practice. 

“Leaving? Where are you going?” Shiro asked, reaching out to grab his water bottle, and Keith handed it to him, slumping over with a grumble. 

“Lance’s house. Like his real house, with his family inside.” Keith grumbled, and Shiro smiled fondly, reaching out to pat Keith’s back with a gloved hand. “Shiro, I barely made it through a dinner. How in the sweet fuck am I supposed to make it through two weeks?” Keith whined, rubbing his nose with a sigh. Shiro just laughed at him, leaning back on his elbows, narrowly avoiding someone smashing into him. 

“Sure, he has lots of siblings, but that also means a big house, so I’m sure it won’t be as bad as the Friendly’s the  _ whole _ time.” Shiro assured him, peeking back at him again. Keith had only slumped lower, hands over his eyes. “Come on, bud. It’s not that bad. What else are you guys doing?” Shiro asked, and Keith shrugged. 

“He said something about Coronado. He  _ did _ kind of promise me some urban adventuring. He said he had a cool bedroom- Oh, his cousin owns a karaoke bar, so he said we can go there… I don’t know, but it’s  _ christmas _ and I don’t know what the fuck do to, man.” Keith groaned, and Shiro just smiled back at him, eyes widening when someone placed a kiss on his cheek. Keith heard an audible gasp rise up from the stands of spying girls.

“So sweet to see a senior gay showing the junior gay how to  _ gay _ .” Matt’s voice piped up, leaning coolly on his elbows. Shiro’s cheeks had been red before, but they were much more dark after the peck on the cheek. “Want a tip, Keith?” Matt asked, smiling over to the distressed mullet. Keith just eyed him from between his fingers. “Just chill! It’s most likely not as big of a deal that you’re coming as you think it is, or that it is to you. Shiro said he has like what, ten siblings?” Matt asked, glancing to Shiro, who gestured ‘six’ with his fingers. “Six! Even better! You’ll just fade into the background, trust me. As long as you don’t fuck in their house, I’m sure everything will be peachy!” Matt smiled wide, but something about it was… cocky. Pidge was just fucking like him. Both little shits. “But I mean, if what pidge tells me is true, that might be kinda hard for you.” Matt teased, and Shiro smirked, shoving his boyfriend’s arm to get him away. 

“Ignore him, please.” Shiro huffed, smiling after Matt, who made his way back toward his seat. 

“Hey, good on him, though. _ Captain of the hockey team _ over here barely gets it in with me once a  _ week _ !” Matt called from his seat, smirk growing evil as Shiro’s blush rose up to the tips of his ears. Keith smirked and covered up his laugh with a cough, leaning back in his seat. 

“ _ Ignore _ !” Shiro squawked, and Keith just laughed out loud, watching Shrio push his mask back down and kick off onto the ice, shouting orders at the guys on the team once more. Keith sighed and pulled his phone back out, noting the several missed messages from Pidge and Lance. Keith opened Pidge’s first, a bunch of replies to what Matt must have just told her. 

 

(16:25)  Keith! Why didnt you tell me! 

(16:29)  Ur staying at his house!? 

(16:35)  Where does he even live??? 

(16:39) california, san diego i think

(16:39)  Are you flying? That’s like a ten hour drive, dude.

(16:40) we’re driving in lances shitmobile and he’s stuffing my bike in the back

(16:41)  That is dangerous and I wont allow you to drive ten hours in a shitty blue beater. Please reconsider. 

(16:42) Please tell your brother to stop being so knowledgeable of my sex life then we can talk 

(16:42)  It’s not my fault that he HAS EYES, AND EARS, KEITH. 

 

Keith smiled at his phone and flicked to Lance’s texts, getting to his feet finally to head to the apartment. 

 

(16:30)  _ KEITH _

(16:40)  _ KEITH _

(16:41)  _ KEITH _

(16:42)  _ KEITH _

(16:43)  _ KEITH _

(16:44)  _ KEITH _

(16:45)  _ KEITH _

(16:55)  _ Youre dead say goodbye to your life via the hand of death via my mother  _

(16:56) it’s fine im on my way don’t cry about it

(16:56)  _ Oh, I’ll cry about it and you’ll listen.  _

(16:57) will i? 

(16:57)  _ You better get your sarcastic ass back here and into my car before I leave without you. _

(16:58) Wow, what a loss 

(16:58) _ I have your bike.  _

(16:59) shit

 

Keith had never cleared their college campus so fast. 

 

Once safely inside Lance’s 2002 Honda CRV, he snatched the aux cord, much to Lance’s dismay. He just glared at the boy in his passenger seat as he turned the key, having to try a second time before it actually started up. Keith shot him a worried look, but Lance just smiled and hit the CD button, pulling out of the parking lot. 

“No, unfair, I’m picking the music.” Keith grumbled, slamming his finger on the 'TAPE’ button. After an unruly battle of hand slaps and grunts, he finally managed to get Lance to give up, picking a song from his phone to play. He smiled for a moment before his eyes widened and he straightened, turning to Lance. 

“I didn’t pack. I didn’t get my camera, or anything-” Keith gasped, but Lance jutted his thumb behind him, gesturing to the back seat. Keith’s backpack and a smaller dufflebag were awkwardly jammed in with Lance’s stuff and the red motorbike. 

“Got you covered. Lazy ass.” Lance teased, and Keith smiled, sighing happily when he thought about how Lance had actually thought to get his stuff together for him. He even felt bad, frowning a little before he leaned over the armrests to kiss Lance’s cheek.

“Thank you.” Keith murmured to him, and he should have expected the blush that spread under Lance’s freckles. He leaned back, but Lance reached for his hand quickly, stealing it to hold it over the cupholders. “So, is your mom surprised you’re bringing someone home?” Keith asked, and Lance shrugged. 

“If she was, she didn’t show it. She’s just... excited. I’ve never actually brought someone home before, so…” Lance trailed off, peeking down at Keith’s phone. “Can you play ‘ _ Hooked on a Feeling _ ’, at least?” Lance asked, smiling over at him. “You know. Payment for me packing your shit for you. And extra lube.” Lance laughed, and Keith sighed, hurriedly typing in ‘guardians of the galaxy’ into his spotify. Of course, Lance had made him listen to this damn thing more than once. It was still in his recently played. Keith covered his face as soon as Lance pulled onto the freeway, windshield wipers pushing the fresh snow from the glass, albeit a little streaky. 

 

_ “I can't stop this feeling, deep inside of me. Girl, you just don't realize, what you do to me.”  _ Lance’s voice was perfect, and Keith tried to ignore the blush it brought to his cheeks- even when Lance was singing like a fucking moron- 

 

“When you hold me, In your arms so tight- You let me know, everything's all right.” Keith tensed, smile growing before Lance was screaming the next verse. 

 

_ “I~I~I~I~I’M-” _ two slams of his fist on the horn to punctuate the the beat. “ _ HOOKED ON A FEELIN’! _ ” Lance cried out, Keith peeking over from is spot against the passenger door. And he laughed. Lance proceeded to sing the long like that, overdramatic, loud, and he did it all to catch glances of Keith’s grin. All Keith could think, was that this was going to be a long, long car ride. 

But really, he couldn’t have been more wrong. 

 

Lance had decided it was a good idea to try and drive through the night after his last class... Lance didn’t take into account that traffic was a real thing, and construction was apparently very common on the specific route they were taking. By midnight, they had gone through almost all the song’s Lance knew the words to, and some others that Keith managed to play for them. They had about three hours to go, and virtually no content to drown themselves in. 

“I’m hungry…” Lance groaned, leaned back and slumped in the driver's seat, one hand on the wheel, the other holding Keith’s hand tight. Keith nodded and flicked on another random playlist, yawning into his sleeve. 

“I have three cents and a button, how much will that get me at McDonalds?” Keith asked, fishing around in his pocket. “Oh fuck, a pebble too. That’s gotta be worth something.” He mumbled, and Lance’s tired facade cracked into a smile, glancing down at Keith before he flicked his blinker on. 

“Well, it’ll get you a smooch from me, and also anything you want from McDicks.” Lance laughed, turning off the freeway past a giant glowing ‘M’. Keith furrowed his brows and glared over at him. 

“Don’t… Don’t call it that. Never again.” Keith mumbled, adjusting himself in his seat that he had managed to melt into completely. “God,  _ my ass _ . We really have to drive back again? Like this?” Keith whined, and Lance frowned at him, turning into the mcdonalds drive thru. 

“I’ll make your ass hurt  _ for real _ if you don’t quit whining.” Lance grumbled, and Keith just snickered, leaning over onto Lance’s arm rest to scope out the menu. 

“Don’t threaten me with a good time.” Keith mumbled, eyes searching the menu. He spotted  _ exactly _ what he wanted and leaned back, fidgeting with his sleeves for a moment while Lance ordered for himself. He glanced back at Keith for his order, so he leaned forward again, over Lance’s lap this time. “Uh, strawberry milkshake, extra cherries, and a nugget meal?” He waited, the worker responding a moment later. 

“Ten Peice?” She asked, and Keith shook his head. 

“No uh, kid meal? With the toy?” Keith asked, and Lance wrinkled his nose, holding back a laugh. Keith’s ears were red, but he didn’t give a fuck, he was getting the toy. 

“Okay, hot wheels?” She asked, and Keith shook his head again. 

“Hello Kitty, please.” Keith replied, and Lance was cackling, but Keith punched his gut as he sat back down, wiping the grin off his face. She told them the total and Lance pulled up, his smirk wide on his lips as he dug his wallet out. “Don’t be a dick. I don’t make fun of you for your weeaboo shit, you don’t make fun of me for liking Hello Kitty.” Keith hissed, and Lance rolled his eyes, tugging out his credit card to hand to the woman at the window. She didn’t seem to give one shit that they had ordered a kids meal and had no kid in the car, which Keith was glad for. He was also glad that there was virtually no line. 

“ _ Adorable _ , really.” Lance murmured, leaning to grab their food and hand it off to Keith. His shake had a bunch of cherries on top and he smiled, leaning to scoop one out with his tongue. “Uhm, sick.” Lance teased, thanking the kind worker before he pulled into a parking spot. He waited for Keith to hand him his bag, while the other man dug into his own kids meal. He gasped and pouted, searching through the box. 

“My toy!  _ No _ , where is the receipt-” Keith sputtered, discarding his box to the center console before he snatched the small paper from Lance’s hands and rushed from the car. Lance was already jamming fries into his mouth with a laugh, watching Keith rush inside in his mirror. He rolled his window down too, smiling and sighing as warm air rolled over his cheeks- it had gotten much warmer the more south they drove, even though it was midnight. When Keith finally returned, it looked like they had given him an extra toy, smile on his face. Lance just smiled at him with salty lips and looked at the toys in his hands. 

“How about you eat, then you can play with your toys, Keith.” Lance teased, taking a sip from his drink before he shoveled more fries into his mouth. Keith just glared at him and tore into the toys, setting them both on the dashboard between them. “So that’s Hello Kitty, but who’s  _ that _ fool?” Lance asked, smirk on his lips. He still really couldn’t believe Keith’s obsession over the two tiny plush toys, but it was… really fucking adorable. 

“Dear Daniel, her boyfriend.” Keith replied, stuffing the straw into his shake with a smile. Lance just smirked and watched him, going from shoveling fries into his mouth to eating one at a time. 

“So like, that ones me.” Lance asked, and Keith just furrowed his brow, eyes sliding over to Lance from his tiny pouch of fries. “The Daniel one.” Lance clarified, pointing to the blue tie on the cat plush. 

“Why do  _ you _ get to be the boy one?” Keith asked, and Lance shrugged, leaning back in his seat. He just hesitated with a smirk, thinking himself so fucking clever. 

“Hello  _ Keith-y _ .” Lance hummed, smirk turning toward Keith, who looked shocked for a second. He pointed to himself with his thumb, smile widening. “Dear  _ Lance-iel _ .” Lance smiled wide and Keith went red, shoving a chicken nugget into his mouth. “It’s meant to be, really, I can’t believe you didn’t think of it, I must just be a  _ romantic genius _ -” Lance bragged, and Keith nodded, smiling as he looked up to his boyfriend. 

“I love you.” Keith interrupted, and Lance turned fifty shades of red in two whole seconds. “I mean- I love  _ that _ . Good idea.” Keith corrected himself, turning back to dipping his fries in sweet and sour sauce. Lance just stared at him for a full minute, waiting for Keith to break- but he didn’t- just acted like he  _ didn’t _ just say  _ he loved him _ . _ Over Hello Kitty toys from McDonalds _ . They ate in silence for the rest of their meal, and Lance had no objections to Keith’s music for the rest of the three hour drive- though he did sing along rather rudely to ‘I Write Sins Not Tragedies’.

\---

Pulling up to Lance’s home, even though it was almost four AM, made Keith’s stomach twist. Lance smiled and hit the volume button to stop the music, whipping into a parking spot in the large driveway. Keith squinted into the darkness, only a few lights brightening the front walkway, and a smaller, round building off to the side, a shed of some sort. He undid his seatbelt when Lance undid his own, following behind his movements. Lance peeked over at Keith with a sigh, leaning to kiss his temple. 

“Chill- no  one is awake. We can just go right to my room- the real fun starts in the morning. Well, Mama wont wake us until like, noon, probably.” Lance told him, and Keith huffed, turning his face to kiss Lance’s chin before he turned to grab his things. Lance smiled and got out, moving around the back to lift Keith’s bike out carefully, setting it up next to his car. “Maybe we can take that to the beach? And also under no circumstances are  _ any _ of the kids allowed on that thing. I don’t even want to be allowed on it.” Lance chuckled, handing Keith one of his own bags before he pulled two more suitcases out, both his own. 

“Wow, we’re only going to be here for two weeks.” Keith eased, smirking as he carried his own backpack and single duffel bag. 

“You wear all my clothes, you fucking thief.” Lance hissed, and Keith just shrugged, following behind Lance. He walked past the front door, though, and Keith furrowed his brow, following him over to the smaller shed building. 

“Are you going to slaughter me in here?” Keith asked, brow furrowed as he followed after Lance. He fumbled with his keys and stuffed one into the lock, Keith waited ever so patiently behind him. “So this is your… room…?” Keith asked, looking inside and trailing off when his eyes moved to the ceiling. He leaned forward, eyes wide. “What the hell?” Keith mumbled, and Lance just smiled to himself, letting Keith follow behind him. 

“ _ Out _ .” Lance jutted his thumb to the door, glaring at Travis, the oldest, who turned bright red as soon as he saw Keith. He had been on the bed, on his laptop with headphones in. “Oh man, dude, don’t tell me you were playin’ a lil’ meat hockey in my bed! And in front of  _ Keith _ !” Lance teased, grin growing evil as his brother scrambled and slammed his laptop shut, getting to his feet awkwardly and bumping Keith’s shoulder as he rushed forward. 

“Lance… that was so fucking mean.” Keith laughed, dropping his backpack and duffelbag to the floor. Lance shrugged and turned to shut the door, flipping the lightswitch. As if the room couldn’t get any more incredible, Keith’s eyes sparkled at the half-lit fairy lights strung around the perimeter of the room. “Can you tell me why you live in a fucking… observatory?” Keith asked, sounding a little breathless as he plopped down on the blankets. He looked up at the ceiling- it looked old, really. The glass panels were warped in some spots, and the metal frame was partially rusted, but it did seem that some spots were repaired, looking newer than others. 

“I helped my dad build it when i was like, ten- and by help I mean I whined and my cousin and him built it for me to stargaze and shit. I have this old thing-” Lance mumbled, pushing a rather large telescope around as he showed Keith his room, pointing out little things that Keith had not picked up on. “I didn’t start sleeping in here ‘till I was sixteen, though. That’s when I put up the lights- Now Travis sleeps in here, dirty little shit.” Lance snickered, and Keith hopped up from the bed, tearing the sheets off. 

“Fresh blankets-  _ now- _ oh  _ god- _ ” Keith groaned, and Lance laughed out loud, grabbing the blankets from him. “Oh  _ god _ , I was probably just sitting on teenage  _ nut- _ ” Keith shuddered, turning to strip his jeans off. Lance couldn’t actually hold back the laugh that burst from him that time, rubbing his tired eyes He hadn’t realized just exactly how hot it had been, turning to look to Lance for clothes. He was already digging around in his suitcase, tossing Keith a tank top to wear, which he happily accepted. 

“Are you okay to sleep in your boxers?” Lance asked, digging around to find his bag of toiletries, and Keith knelt to dig around in his backpack. Lance had bought him a new toothbrush… he looked at it and nodded to Lance, gripping it in his hands. “Okay- The bathroom is really small so you can go first. I’m gonna go tell my mom we’re here safe.” Lance nodded to Keith and turned, leaving him to himself. Keith hesitated before he moved to the bathroom, peeling the plastic on the toothbrush back to pop it out. He thought way too hard as he brushed his teeth eaqually as hard, knuckles white. 

Here he was. In Lance’s room, at his home. His family was going to see him tomorrow, and he was in Lance’s clothes… He was using a toothbrush Lance had bought him. He thought about how on earth things had turned out like this. His stomach churned. He had never done anything for ‘christmas’, not really… It was all so unfamiliar. It terrified him and he was rushed with anxiety, his heart pounding in his throat. What if he fucked this up? He had known Lance was serious about their relationship, but Keith hadn’t been hit with the realization of what it  _ was _ until just that moment. Surrounded by a musty, unfamiliar smell of what childhood must have been, strange tank top draping too low across his chest in an odd fit, and a fresh, unfamiliar toothbrush in his fist. It almost felt- It felt like a new home, again. Only it was never permanent, not for him. Not for Keith. Nothing had ever, ever been permanent for Keith. 

He tensed when he heard the door click and Lance shuffle around toward the bathroom. He quickly spit out whatever was foaming in his mouth and rinsed the brush, placing it on the sink. He turned, and Lance was leaning on the doorframe, smiling wide until it dropped, eyebrows furrowing. 

“Keith…? What’s wrong?” Lance asked, and Keith furrowed his brows, leaning back when Lance moved forward, his hands moving to Keith’s hips in attempt to comfort whatever was going wrong in Keith’s world. He hadn’t been present enough to feel the pinprick tears in his eyes, to feel the sting in his nose as panic rushed into him. “Is this too much?” Lance murmured, worry ringing through his body. Keith rubbed his eyes quickly, brows furrowing further at himself, confused by his own reaction. 

“Toothpaste in my eye.” Keith mumbled, and Lance sighed, tugging him closer. 

“Don’t lie.” Lance mumbled, hoisting Keith up by his waist. He gasped and gripped Lance’s shoulders, clinging as he let himself be carried to the bed, freshly made thanks to Lance. He didn’t really have time to laugh at the large NASA logo on the comforter, Lance’s lips silencing him, his thumbs pushing the stray tears from his cheeks. “If it’s too much here, I’ll drive you back- or you have your bike- I know I kind of pressured you into this-” Lance murmured, but Keith pushed his hand to his lips, feeling Lance smile behind his palm. 

“I- Want to be here. It’s just weird. It’s strange, Lance.” Keith huffed, and Lance nodded, kissing Keith’s cheek when he let his hand fall away. “I’ve never… had this before? And I’m uh. I guess scared? Scared to fuck it up? Does that make sense?” Keith asked, and Lance nodded, slipping his fingers into one of Keith’s hands, his other hand bracing him on the bed next to Keith’s head. 

“Well, I want you to be here too.” Lance assured him, punctuating it with a kiss to his cheek. “And my family wants you here. And you won’t fuck up. How could you?” Lance asked, soft chuckle in his voice doing something to soothe the knots in his stomach, the worry in his chest. Keith just shrugged and leaned up, tugging Lance down for a kiss. 

“Thank you.” Keith murmured, eyes falling as Lance got up, kissing his forehead before he moved to change into some better clothes. 

“Don’t thank me. I hate to see you cry.” Lance murmured, tugging his shirt off, then kicking his jeans away, grabbing his toiletries again. Keith couldn’t respond, just sat up cross-legged on the bed, gripping the hem of his shirt. “I’ll be right back, I’m gonna brush my teeth and stuff.” Lance told him, and Keith nodded, grabbing his phone as he waited. Pidge had texted him once, and he responded with a photo of Lance’s room, getting his messy desk, fairy lights, telescope, and part of the ceiling. He was bombarded with texts from her after that, but he just smiled and plugged his phone in next to the bed, scooting up near the pillows. When Lance returned, it looked like he had washed his face and moisturized, because he was feeling his face and practically glowing, eyes closed in a happy hum. 

“How many ladies did you take back to this room?” Keith asked with a smirk, and Lance frowned, squinting at him. 

“If I told you, it’d ruin your image of me, babe.” Lance grumbled, moving to flop onto the bed next to him. Keith just giggled and laid back, not bothering with the blankets. 

“My image of you? Virgin boy, never saw a dick before mine.” Keith laughed, and Lance frowned, pushing his arm. 

“Okay okay- Like none actually? But I had girlfriends. A boyfriend. Why would i ever,  _ ever _ bring them home? With this many siblings?” Lance asked, and Keith squinted at him. 

“You brought me here!” Keith cried, elbowing him. Lance elbowed him back, then Keith kicked him, and Lance flipped him, tickling his sides with an evil grin. 

“I brought you here because I’m not in highschool anymore!” Lance laughed, and Keith laughed back, shoving at Lance’s hands to get away.

“Yeah well, it’s still just as bad!” Keith laughed, and Lance smiled, dropping his hands to grab onto Keith’s hips and tug them up, laying him back roughly into the blankets. 

“It’s not that bad! At least you don't have to deal with prepubescent me.” Lance chuckled, and Keith went wide eyed, feigning surprise. 

“You mean… you’re not?” Keith asked, sounding as genuine as he could make himself sound. “I had no idea…” Keith murmured, and Lance growled, leaning to kiss his neck, teeth grazing there roughly. 

“If I was, you wouldn’t have touched me with a ten foot pole. I still don’t know why you did, but boy am I glad-” Lance rambled, kissing up Keith’s neck, hands pushing up the tank top roughly. 

“ _ Lance _ .” Keith cut him off, arching his body up from the blankets. He pushed his arms up around Lance’s neck, tugging him down closer by his hair. “Shut up, you’re handsome.” Keith purred into his lips, and Lance was red in seconds, hands tightening on Keith’s hips. 

“ _ Te amo _ .” Lance breathed, pushing their lips together seconds later, covering Keith with bites to his lower lip, tugging gently to draw moans from him as one of his hands pushed down between them, under the fabric of Keith’s boxers. He pulled it away rather roughly, Keith having to struggle a bit to kick them off.”D’you wanna?” Lance breathed, having somehow gotten Keith’s leg hiked up around his waist, his hips rolling down teasingly against Keith’s naked groin. 

“ _ Freak _ -” Keith gasped, rolling to the side to reach off the bed, rummaging through his backpack. “Where’s the stuff…” Keith mumbled, and Lance backed off, leaving him for a moment to grab something from the open suitcase, then return to the bed quickly. He tossed the condom to the bed and flicked the lube open, spreading it over his fingers. Keith shuffled up a little but Lance was in charge apparently, shifting his body for him, pushing him to the pillows and his legs apart with one hand, the other pushing down between his thighs. Lance leaned forward and placed a kiss to Keith’s throat as he traced his fingers over the entrance, slicking him up. “I’m tired- Hurry this up.” Keith demanded, and Lance obeyed, pushing his middle finger in, all the way, not slowing down when Keith hissed and jerked forward. 

“Like that?” Lance teased, and Keith hit his shoulder, rocking his hips slightly as Lance thrusted his finger. 

“Asshole…” Keith mumbled, gasping into Lance’s shoulder, biting down when Lance pushed another finger in, no warning, and his toes curled, body arching back. “ _ Lance… _ ” Keith gasped, his voice growing shaky, hands weakening their grip on Lance’s skin. Lance slowed for a moment, thrusting softly with his fingers, kissing against Keith’s ear. 

“Too much? Do you like it this way?” Lance asked softly, his passive way of asking permission. Keith nodded, gasping against Lance’s shoulder. “You want me to keep going like that?” Lance asked, voice sounding confident, though Lance was actually currently shaking in his boots, not usually this rough with Keith. The shakey, airy response he got was enough to build his confindence back up. 

“ _Please-_ _Fuck_ , more of _that_.” Keith moaned, and Lance pushed a third finger in, fucking him rather roughly with his hand before he decided it was enough and pulled his hand away. He leaned back on his knees, and Keith’s hand brushed down his chest, gripping and tugging at the waistband of his boxers. Lance just chuckled as Keith writhed beneath him, something new once again from Keith, a new way of responding to the things Lance did to him. He leaned to wipe his hand, then grabbed the condom, handing it to Keith’s shaky fingers. Keith struggled for a second and Lance watched with a fond smile, Keith frustration with his own jelly-hands really showing as his brow furrowed and he fidgeted with the packaging. 

“It can’t be  _ that _ hard, babe.” Lance teased, and Keith whipped it at his chest where it hit with a smack, and Lance laughed, catching it to undo it himself. He pushed his boxers down roughly and gripped himself, eyes flicking up to watch Keith as he gave himself a few slow strokes. He wondered if it was the sleep they were lacking, but Keith looked like he was salivating, watching Lance’s hand work himself. He whined and fell down to the pillows, kicking Lance with his foot. 

“ _Laaance-_ just put it on already!” Keith whined, and Lance laughed, stilling his hand to roll his hips into his fist, and Keith groaned, turning his face into the blankets to wait. Lance noted the shake in Keith’s thighs, shifting to push them apart. He gasped and looked down, watching Lance finally roll the condom down onto his cock. He leaned down again, kissing at Keith’s neck as he shoved his knees up, and every movement made Keith gasp or moan, his body trembling when Lance rubbed up against his entrance. Keith finally pushed his lips to Lance’s gasping a plea against his lips. “ _Please-_ _Please Lance just-_ ” Keith babbled, but Lance didn’t make him beg for much longer, his hips rolling forward in one fluid motion. He was halfway into him in seconds, and Lance’s hips stuttered, Keith’s body arching to fit him. “ _F-Fuck- Okay- Shit-”_ Keith sputtered, and Lance swallowed hard, groaning against Keith’s ear. 

“Fuck-  _ That’s _ tight-  _ Shit… _ ” Lance groaned, hesitating a few more seconds before he rolled his hips back, the in once more, deeper, tearing moans from Keith’s throat that he’d never heard before. He sounded almost pained, but the way the heel’s of Keith’s feet edged him forward, he couldn’t help but push forward, rolling down until he was buried deep inside his boyfriend, holding him there with one fist in the sheets, the other tight on his hip. He didn’t realize he’d been hesitating until Keith edged him again with his foot, moaning nonsense into the air. 

His hips rolled back, then snapped forward all the way until they collided with Keith’s ass, loud slap echoing the cry that came from Keith’s lips. He gripped him tight, wondering just exactly how they’d gotten into this in the first place- really, it just happened with them so naturally that they didn’t ever really need to think about it anymore. The awkwardness of the shuffle for lube and a condom. They had it figured out. 

“L-Lance please don’t-” Keith gasped, swallowing hard when Lance’s cock made him see stars behind his eyelids- and he realized he could see them in real life too, looking right up through the ceiling to spot the lovely constellations, lights dancing in the sky. He wanted to admire it, but his world was ever narrowing itself down into simply Lance, and Lance’s hips, and his cock, and the way he was making him feel. “Don’t stop-” Keith finally finished, and Lance’s hand trailed from his hip, up his chest, hesitating before it moved to his throat. 

He traced his thumb over Keith’s throat gently, and Keith’s cheeks rose to a bright pink, bouncing as hips slapped against him. He swallowed hard, his other hand moving over Lance’s pressing down ever so slightly. Lance did the rest for him, thumb tightening over his throat, fingers digging carefully into the back of his neck. Keith gasped, strained, but he still angled his face up, waiting for Lance’s lips to meet his. 

His kisses were slow, messy, Lance’s tongue teasing him horribly. His orgasm was sneaking up on him, and he gasped, gripping tight to Lance’s hair as the hand on his throat let up, enough for him to gasp deeply, the return, tighter than before. Keith’s body felt tight, dizzy, his face a mess as he let Lance pound into him over and over. He hadn’t realized that his legs had fallen open, one of his hands reaching to grab his thigh and pull it up.

“Close?” Lance asked, voice quiet compared to the volume of Keith’s cries, at least before he started closing off the sound with his fingers. He lifted his hand back, thumb pushing up to dip into Keith’s mouth, and he took it eagerly, gasping around it. He couldn’t speak, he couldn’t do anything- Lance was finally speaking his language in bed, and here he was, fucking speechless. Speechless, all but a tired, strained, hungry- 

“Please-” Keith cried, and Lance reached between them, fingers wrapping around his flushed, dampened cock to jerk him, fist feeling rough but perfect against him. It took him seconds to get there- he’d been riding high the whole time, and Lance fucked him right through it, the stars in his eyes never fading, not before the haze faded and Lance was pulling back, tearing the condom off with a snap. It all happened quickly, and Keith was a mess as he watched Lance jerk himself over him, all the way until he came over his chest. He watched the rock of Lance’s hips and the bite of his lip, the tightness of his fist. It made him hungry for more, but really, he was exhausted, and he just wanted to  _ kiss him _ . 

Lance must have heard his secret wish, because he leaned down then to wrap his arms around him, stickiness between them and all, and kiss him. Keith’s brain was scrambled, but he did think,  _ god _ , it was going to be a very  _ long _ two weeks, wasn’t it? At least for his ass, it was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE LOOOK AT THIS LOVELY SHOP I LOVE THIS ARTIST MMMMMMKKK 
> 
> http://palmtreehero.tictail.com/
> 
> shes the inspo and like its her idea, the hello keithy and dear lanciel (i absolutely ordered both charms from her) Shout out to palmtreehero my sweet love im so excited for my charms to come lol PS THE TOYS ARE BASED ON ACTUAL TOYS 
> 
> http://www.ebay.com/itm/Sanrio-McDonalds-HELLO-KITTY-Crew-Wedding-Couple-Plush-Boy-Girl-NIP-2000-/112366225693
> 
> Also im so sorry ive been bad with updates tbh my inspiration is LOW and i have a new work schedule thats exhausting me lol so pls be patient with me i suCK ;u; Love you all <3


	9. Get that boy a Pant.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can someone buy my keith some clothing, please? mama? thank u

Waking up in a pool of your own sweat is never the way things should go. 

But the glass-top observatory room is hot, and Keith is fucking sweltering. 

He groaned, hurriedly stripping off his tank top in a fumble of awkward, half asleep grunts and numb limbs. He popped his head up, taking in his surroundings. Lance’s room, he remembered where he was now. Lance wasn’t around, though. Keith looked to the bathroom, but it was empty, and he sighed, hoisting himself up onto his knees. What the fuck was on his chest? Was that semen?  _ Oh, he’s fucking dead. He didn’t even wipe me down after? _ All the more reason to shower.

His throat was dry as hell, too. He thought about how this was probably as far south as he had probably ever been- he was really used to 70 degree summers at most- not this… sweltering, eighty degree wintertime. Yesterday he was in boots and Lance’s jacket- now? What the fuck was he going to wear? What time was it, anyway? 

_ 1:17 PM _

Oh god, he slept  _ so _ fucking late. No wonder Lance was gone. He rolled forward and flopped an arm into Lance’s suitcase, finding it empty.  _ Why _ ? Why couldn’t it be simple? Also, Lance had put away all his clothes before Keith woke up, without waking Keith up? Fucking hell. Keith whined to himself again and got up, stripping his sweaty briefs off to search for Lance’s drawers. 

Heh, _Lance’s_ _drawers_. 

Focus, Keith. Clothes. 

He managed to find an old dresser, tugging the drawers open before he plucked out a suitable pair of underwear, a tank top, and shorts. They might have been ugly blue basketball shorts, but at least he wouldn’t be fucking sweltering in them. Maybe he’d make Lance take him to the store so he could get some reasonable clothes to wear. 

Once he had pulled on the clothes and tied up his hair, he looked around for his phone, tugging it from the charger and stuffing it in the oversized pocket of the oh-so-fashionable shorts. They were so loose that he swore no one would actually be able to play basketball in these. 

He freaked out a little when he realized he had to leave the comfortable nest of Lance’s room. He fidgeted for a moment before he pulled out his phone and texted Lance, but his heart dropped when he heard a faint buzzing from the top of the dresser a few seconds after he hit send. 

“Ugh, come on.” Keith grumbled, glancing at the door before he bent to grab some deodorant. He would really, really need a shower. He tossed it back to the ground when he was done, then fidgeted with the loop on his shorts to tighten them, but they still drooped awkwardly. He sighed and took a deep breath before he pushed the door open, and gasped, shivering at the contrasting temperatures. It had to have been at least ten degrees cooler outside the room than on the inside. He grumbled to himself and decided to leave the door open to air it out, looking around before he noticed someone moving around toward the back of the house. 

Lance, maybe? He didn’t bother with shoes as he padded toward the back of the house, avoiding the windows, worried someone would see him. He was a  _ guest _ at this house, though, why was he so nervous? He shook off his nerves for the moment and replaced it with the hope that Lance was right around the corner of the house. 

But of course, things were never simple, were they? 

Keith crept around the corner and noticed the older boy… Travis? Right? Thomas? Too many names, too many kids. Keith huffed and rolled his eyes, trying to creep back, but not before his foot was grabbed and he screamed, reeling back and falling on his ass. He glared down at whatever had grabbed him, and he recognized her as one of the twins. 

“ _ Got him! Take him to the prison! _ ” She squawked, and the other twin practically materialized from nowhere and grabbed his other foot, tugging him with great difficulty toward the back of the house as Keith struggled awkwardly against their surprisingly strong grips. His yelp was the only thing that caught the attention of the older boy, who dropped his things and rushed over to them. 

“ _ Keira! Layla! _ Absolutely  _ not _ !” He yelled, and Keith was thankful for the outburst, finally able to free himself and get to his feet. Travis grabbed the girls by the wrists and grumbled to himself, peeking over to make sure Keith was okay. 

“What the fuck is the prison?” Keith grumbled, brushing dirt off of his ass before he looked over to Travis, whose face was more red than probably was natural. 

“It’s uh, the sandbox- they like playing cops. Lance is in the kitchen.” Travis told him, his voice much more quiet as he explained, and Keith nodded, pushing the dirt off of his palms with his knees before he glanced around. “I’m taking the girls there, so you can follow me.” Travis said, and Keith was thankful that he realized Keith had no actual idea where the fuck anything was. This also was the most that Travis had really ever spoke to him, usually too awkward and quiet to speak to him at all. 

Keith followed Travis as he dragged the two bawling children to their  _ doom- _ most likely, their mother. As the grew closer, Keith perked up, hearing Lance’s voice drifting out from the window. He also smelled breakfast- or, lunch? It smelled like bacon, whatever it was. 

“Mama! I’m twenty-two! He can sleep in my bed!” Lance cried, and Keith blushed, suddenly wishing he could just turn around. 

“Absolutely! And you will sleep on the couch inside.” His mother’s voice followed after, and Keith chewed his cheek, fists balling in his sweater. “And you do not need beer at this hour! You do not need it at all.” She added, and Keith heard Lance’s whine follow after. 

“He sleeps in my bed every night at home. Besides, he’s really nervous about this. Don’t you think it’s unfair to keep me away from him?” Lance asked, and Keith missed any sense of cockiness or sass in his voice- It actually made him smile a little. He would feel really bad if he had to sleep apart from Lance, in a strange place like this. The silence between Lance’s argument and his mother’s answer was a little long, enough time for them to step up to the back door. 

“Fine. But I’m letting Miyako wake you both up every morning, so if you are not decent, there will be consequences.” She replied and Keith finally saw Lance’s triumphant smile, which returned a sense of normalcy to the rolling waves of his stomach. 

“Ah, the man of the hour. And two crying children. What happened? They hurt?” Lance asked, smiling to Keith before he got on one knee to inspect the girls. His mother didn’t turn around from her cooking, seemingly letting Lance deal with the situation. 

“They tried to drag Keith to the ‘prison’. They were  _ actually _ dragging him.” Travis told him, and Lance’s nose wrinkled, followed by a laugh. 

“Keith, you let children, four year olds, drag you around?” Lance asked, looking up from the sniffling twins to glare up at his boyfriend. Keith frowned and crossed his arms, leaning back a little in defense. 

“They took me by surprise! And they only dragged me like, an inch!” Keith retorted, and Travis actually piped up, smirking a little. 

“I dunno, kind of a long  _ inch _ , dude.” Travis teased, and Keith glared to him next, but he kept up that shit eating grin. Oh, he was  _ absolutely _ Lance’s brother. 

“Hey, take care of these. Give em’ a time out. You’re not allowed to grab people, or drag them. Not without permission.” Lance said, but the girls were already sobbing again when their judge had reached his verdict on their sentence. Travis just pulled them out of the room, and Keith glared to Lance, arms still crossed. “G’morning, sunshine, the world says hello!” Lance mumbled, moving over to his boyfriend to circle him into a hug. It was a bit more intimate than Keith would have liked to show in front of his mother, but she was clearly much too busy with her hashbrowns than paying attention to them. 

Lance’s hands slipped over his waist and around to his back, and he took a step forward to pull him closer, planting a much needed kiss to his annoyed pout. Keith just huffed, tucking his arms awkwardly between them. He felt Lance pull up on his shorts, which had sagged a decent amount since he had last adjusted them. 

“Are these my shorts? Do you not have any?” Lance asked, brow furrowing as he pulled back to look at Keith’s outfit. He frowned and tugged on the waistband of the boxers. “You really, really need to get your own clothes.” Lance laughed, and suddenly, Mama was very aware of what they were talking about. 

“Do you not have many clothes, Keith?” She asked, and Keith furrowed his brow, shaking his head, hands up in defence. Oh god, would she be offended that he was wearing Lance’s things?

“Ah, no I do, I have clothes- I have a box back home I just didn’t have anythings suitable for this weather-” He fumbled, bit she shook her head, turning to place her spatula down. 

“Lance- Cook. One moment, please.” She said, and Keith watched with worry as she moved out of the room. He hurried to follow Lance to the stove, watching him pick up the spatula ad go back to cooking before he started to really worry. 

“Is she mad? What is she doing?” Keith hissed, and Lance shook his head, smiling. 

“She’s probably more mad at me than anything.” Lance murmured, peeking back as his mother returned with her purse. She was digging around wildly, and pulled her hand out with a thick, pink wallet. 

“Lance, you are a shameful boyfriend for not getting him clothes sooner.” She grumbled, and Lance sighed, peeking back at her. 

“With what money, Mama?” He asked, and she glared at him, plopping the heavy bag on the table before she dug some bills from her wallet. Keith was just about ready to have a stroke, holding his hands up again. 

“I-I don’t need that- I-” He sputtered, but she was already holding up the bills to him, her eyes boring motherly holes into him. 

“You’re a guest, and also this lazy young man’s boyfriend- You need to be up to dress code, with no slouching pants. There are young ones around, you know.” She scolded him, and Keith nodded, his heart going a mile a minute as he took the bills. She smiled so warmly to Keith after that that he felt his nerves fade for a moment. How could one person put such fear into one person, then rip in away with a well timed smile? Was that what a mother was really like? “Lance, away from my dish- you’re burning it.” 

“It adds character.” Lance laughed, moving so she could take over. 

“It’s a disaster.” She mumbled, then turned to look at her son again. “Take him after lunch- your cousins will be here at five, so we need to all look our best.” She told him, and Lance nodded, squaring his shoulders a bit. Keith sunk back a bit, scooting closer behind Lance. “Especially you, Lance. You always look like such a mess- find a nice polo shirt, or something!” She sighed, smiling at Lance before she turned back around. Lance just frowned as he gathered some mismatched plates from the cabinet, then grabbed a fist full of forks from a drawer. 

As Keith followed Lance around and helped him set up for lunch, plastic plates of all different colors and shapes finally in place, he realized he had not seen the youngest, Lance’s favorite, Miya. He glanced around as the kids wandered in one by one, but still no Miya, so he sat down and waited with Lance until she came padding in, tugging her father along with her. 

“Keef!” She squeaked, and Lance grinned to her, reaching out an arm to help her into the seat next to him. “I made you one!” she said, excitement bubbling from her as she shook the bracelet toward him. He couldn’t help the smile that came over his face, leaning forward and reaching to take it. “Mofman!” She said, and Keith stared down at the bracelet, twisting the letter cubes to read it. 

_ Mothman _ , surrounded by glow in the dark beads, and a broccoli-looking bead. 

“It’s a tree! Sofie says he lives in the forest. Do you think he has fairy friends, Keef?” She asked, edging over the table toward Keith, totally ignoring Lance at the moment. Lance just smirked and looked at Keith’s expression, and he actually looked like he was going to cry. 

“Blessed.” Keith murmured, stuffing the bracelet on his wrist and letting Lance adjust it for him. Keith finally leaned to smile wide at her and shrugged at her question. “He might? I’ve never seen any, though. I’ve seen mothman, though. He punched your brother.” Keith told her, and she just giggled, slipping back into her chair. 

“Probly’ deserved it…” She mumbled, smiling up at Lance as he frowned to her. 

And then, the chant for food began, started by Thomas. Lance even joined in, much to their mother’s dismay. 

\---

Lunch-breakfast went by rather quickly, and luckily, Lance was able to get them excused to go shopping. Keith stopped them however, begging for a shower, which Lance was able to help him with. There were at least four bathrooms in that house, but Lance said there were five. He had yet to see it. He showered as fast as possibly, angrily scrubbing the dried semen from his chest. 

He could not believe he sat through a family meal like that. 

Absolutely fucking  _ shameful _ , and Lance would pay dearly. 

And he did pay, by relinquishing the aux chord on the way to the thrift store.

Keith had asked Lance to hold onto the money, since he actually lacked a wallet. Lance also held onto his phone for him, since adding any weight to the oversized shorts would cause them to drop at any moment. By the time they got to the thrift store in a tiny, shitty plaza, Lance tore the keys from the ignition to stop the steady stream of 80’s bullshit that Keith insisted on blasting the whole way. 

“Dude, I’m just saying, RUSH is an incredible fucking band, and you just have next to no taste.” Keith snickered, watching Lance bolt from the driver's seat. 

“Every song is like, an hour long!” Lance cried, locking it behind them as they headed toward the store, labeled only by the words ‘THRIFT’ in bright red neon. 

“They might be long, but they have substance!” Keith retorted, smiling as he linked hands with his boyfriend, letting himself be led toward the shop. It looked small on the outside, but inside was like a wonderland, racks upon racks of clothes, shelves of shoes, and a few weird appliances. 

“Why did you want to come to a thrift store again?” Lance asked, seeming absolutely disgusted by the dust flying through the air. Keith just stepped ahead, moving toward a rack of tank tops. 

“Because it’s cheap, and you find the best shit here.” Keith replied, thumbing through the sizes until he found one that looked like it’d fit. 

“Is that why your whole wardrobe looks like you plucked it from the 80’s?” Lance asked, smirk growing on his face as he followed after Keith, hovering behind him. 

“ _ Newsflash, asshole _ , I love the 80’s.” Keith hissed, plucking a bright green tank top from the rack. “Oh, yes.” Keith mumbled, turning it to look at the graphic on the front. It was just an alien face, with some weird squiggles on top. Lance squinted at it and reached out, pushing it back toward the rack. 

“Please, you’re not 12.” Lance laughed, smiling a little when Keith hugged it to his chest and continued on, digging through the rack. They were all so plain, and Lance ended up picking a few for him, insistent that he get something normal at least. 

“I can dress myself.” Keith grumbled, and Lance snapped the waistband on his shorts, smirking down at him. 

“No, you can’t. You picked the biggest pants I have.” Lance teased, following Keith over to the shorts. Keith hesitated before he looked down the rack, then down at his waist. 

“I don’t know my size, actually. Like, medium?” Keith asked, looking at the tags. He furrowed his brows at the numbers, then looked to Lance like a lost puppy. 

“How do you… not know your pants size?” Lance asked, eyeing Keith’s waist before he moved down the racks, picking out a black pair. 

“I’ve had like, the same jeans for three years. I guess I just forgot? Or I never looked?” Keith shrugged, tossing the tank tops over his shoulder before he started looking in the section Lance decided on. Lance didn’t say anything after that, just staring at his boyfriend as he shopped for himself. 

“When was the last time you bought new clothes?” Lance asked, crossing his arms with a slight frown. It had only just dawned on him that Keith probably hadn’t bought his own clothes… maybe ever. 

“Uh, Shiro gave me fifty dollars for christmas last year and I bought my jacket with it, but it was really expensive, so that’s all I ended up getting.” Keith chuckled, and Lance sighed, rubbing his nose before he leaned to hug Keith from behind, resting his chin on top of his head. 

“Maybe we should go to a real store, then.” Lance murmured, and Keith just shook his head, having collected about five pairs of shorts he was ready to try on. 

“No, we can go to like, Target for underwear, though.” Keith replied, and Lance sighed, furrowing his brows. He felt like he needed to give Keith everything. He  _ wanted _ to give him everything. Keith would never accept it, though. Lance also knew Keith had a weird qualm about accepting too much help, though it was unclear how much help was ‘too much’. 

“Okay, Target for underwear.” Lance agreed, leaving a kiss on top of Keith’s head before he backed off, taking the small pile of shirts from his shoulder. “Did you wanna look at t-shirts too?” Lance asked, and Keith nodded, gripping a bunch of shorts in his hands before he plopped them into Lance’s arms, hurrying over to the next rack. 

“Oh god,  _ oh hell yes _ \- Lance  _ look- _ ” Keith gasped, grabbing for a plain black shirt, white letters painted across the front. It was clearly handmade, and Lance cringed. 

“Your bracelet already says  _ mothman _ , do you need a shirt that says it, too?” Lance asked, and Keith nodded, gripping the shirt in his fist. 

“It says ‘mothman  _ exists’ _ , not just ‘mothman’, Lance. It’s a sign, I swear to god.” Keith mumbled, thumbing through the shirts before he pulled out a nice looking polo, which Lance nodded at. He pulled out another, the same exact kind, but slightly larger. “We could match at Christmas dinner.” Keith snickered, and Lance’s smile grew, so Keith jammed the shirts back on the rack. “It was a joke, we are  _ not _ matching at Christmas dinner.” 

“My mom would love it, honestly.” Lance laughed, moving to wrap his arms around Keith’s waist again. Keith gasped as he pulled out an ‘I want to believe’ t-shirt, and Lance chuckled, taking it to hold it for him. “This shop is your jam, huh? It’s got everything you like.” Lance murmured, and Keith nodded, moving over toward the shoe racks. “No, no no, athlete's foot,  _ no _ .” Lance tried to steer him away, but he broke free, and Lance groaned, staring down at the used shoes. 

“I’ve gotten all my shoes at thrift shops, and I literally never have gotten an issue once.” Keith grumbled, and Lance rolled his eyes, lifting Keith to turn him away from the shoes. 

“Let’s not tempt fate, okay? Just try on the stuff and we can go to Target. For undies. Then maybe we can get toys for the kittens?” Lance asked, and Keith’s eyes went wide, fidgeting free from Lance’s arms to rush into the fitting rooms. 

\---

Keith totally forgot about the kittens. 

After getting all the shirts he picked and three pairs of shorts, he rushed Lance in and out of the nearest Target, kitten toys and boxer briefs in hand. As soon as they arrived back home, Keith was a ball of energy, hopping from the car, leaving Lance with all of the bags. He rushed toward his room first, waiting for Lance so he could change. 

“You could have at least helped.” Lance grumbled, plopping shopping bags down onto his bedroom floor. Keith dug around in them, deciding on the alien tank top and the black shorts, cut off just above his knees. Lance cringed a little since Keith just put them on without washing him, but he supposed it couldn’t be helped- he didn’t really have much else to wear at the moment, anyway- and besides, his family was starting to arrive. 

“Does it look okay? Where are the kittens?” Keith asked, standing in front of Lance for a second before he turned without an answer, heading out the door. Lance just smiled and sighed, stuffing his hands in his pockets. 

“They’re in my mom’s bedroom but- company’s here. Gotta show off these cute threads, don’t we?” Lance asked, chuckling a little when he caught up to Keith, grabbing for his hand. 

“Can’t I just show them off to the kittens, first? I need to pick a child.” Keith grumbled, and Lance laughed at him, squinting down at him. 

“Child?” 

“ _Kitten_ _child_ , Lance! Take me to the _babies_!”

“Okay, okay, really quick. Then we gotta get to the family room.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #meet the family again, kinda plotty :) also, give me a keith dress up game where all the clothes you can pick from are either holey, from the 80's, or cryptid related. 
> 
> ps, for any of you that read my other fics, I'm probably gonna put them on a formal hiatus until i can get the inspiration for them. right now I only have the time to write one, and It's really draining to stress over three different fics when I could just enjoy writing one at a time. I hope you all understand!!! <3


	10. You gotta be Kitten me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bless this fucking family my GOD also wow we are ten chapters in???? jfc this started as a joke now we here my god

“This one.”

“Keith, that one’s taken- It’s Miya’s _favorite_.”

“Well- Well It’s my favorite too, so I’m going to take him.”

“You can’t just take a toddler's kitten, dude.”

Keith pouted as he sat cross legged on the floor of Mrs. McClains room. Lance sat on the bed with a smile on his face, watching Keith spend quality time with each and every kitten in the large cardboard box. Five little creatures crawled around in the box, all with lovely tortoiseshell coats. They were small, obviously just having all been sleeping in the blanket filled box, and their mother was close by, sitting beside Keith to watch as he played with them. The one he was currently fawning over had been named Winky, because apparently he never opened his second eye. Which was true, he hadn’t opened it, and the vet told them that he was just born with a funny eye, one that had already shrunken down, causing his eye to stay closed. Keith insisted on changing his name.

“Palgan.” Keith mumbled, tugging the small, fluffy kitten to his face. Winky was also the most relaxed of all the cats, though he wouldn’t stop playing with the feather toy as soon as Keith cut the tag off.

“Is that the name you picked? What kinda name is that?” Lance laughed, and Keith wrinkled his nose at him, then turned to nuzzle into the kitten’s tummy, only to end up with Palgan grabbing his head. He giggled, and Lance felt his heart squeeze, smile growing tighter to keep the words ‘I love you so fucking much’ from slipping out.

“It means red, you jerk.” Keith mumbled, tugging the kitten away before he flopped back, placing it on his chest.

“Uh, in what universe?” Lance asked, sliding down to sit across from his boyfriend. He tugged a kitten up onto his head and cringed as its tiny claws dug into his hands.

“It’s Korean, Lance.” Keith grumbled, smiling as Palgan crawled his way under Keith’s shirt and over his tummy, curling up there to finish his nap.

“I’m sorry, why Korean?” Lance asked, brows furrowed as he plopped the kitten back into the box, going to terrorize the next one. Keith just poked his head up and glared at him, then plopped his head down.

“I really can’t tell if you’re joking.” Keith mumbled, reaching under his shirt to scratch the kitten between the ears. He started to purr, and Keith smiled at that. Lance just frowned and leaned over, staring down at Keith for a moment before it clicked.

“Oh my god.” Lance mumbled, then sat back, huddling against the bed.

“Oh, my god. You’re telling me you just realized-” Keith started, looking back up at him with a frown. Lance held up his hands, hiding his face.

“Worst boyfriend award goes to me.” Lance mumbled, and Keith just sighed, flopping back down for the last time.

“You got _that_ right.” Keith chuckled, tugging his shirt up to tug Palgan up, cradling him in his arms so he could properly sit up.

“Okay in my defence, you never speak it. Like _ever_.” Lance grumbled, and Keith squinted at him, shaking his head.

“Uh, just because I don’t bust out my native tongue in the bedroom _every fucking time i bust a nut_ doesn’t mean I don’t speak it, and also doesn't mean that I haven’t told you! Because I have, and you suck!” Keith reprimanded him, and Lance pouted, puppy-dog-eyeing his boyfriend. “It’s not that big a deal, but I’ll forgive you if you convince Miya to give me this one.” Keith murmured, smirking up to Lance, and he watched the absolute annoyance with Keith spread over his face.

“You really love this whole extortion thing, don’t you?”

“Again, babe, it’s what I _do_.”  

\---

Keith stuck as close to Lance as humanly possible, and as close as he thought publically appropriate. There was so much family. More family than Keith thought he’d ever see in one place, really- aside from that one time he took photos for a wedding. But this was a little different- this was _Lance’s_ family. There were more children, and even more adults, a few kids even Lance’s age. It made Keith overly uncomfortable.

But they worked out a pretty good system, all without having to speak or ask for help- really, that would have just made things more awkward for Keith. He’d cling to the back of Lance’s shirt when he was uncomfortable, and Lance would move them, pull them somewhere less crowded. Though, Lance was so smooth and easy in any situation. It made things easier for Keith, he supposed. He really just wanted to go back up with the kittens.

“I’m just glad they all leave before actual Christmas, honestly.” Lance sighed, leaning up on the kitchen table to grab a fistful of grapes. His mother had set out a whole spread of snacks, and it looked like most of the junk food was already taken, leaving only the fruit and veggies to be picked at by passersby.

“Me too but- aren’t you excited to see them?” Keith asked, quietly as he picked up a carrot stick to munch on. He stuck his body tight to the wall as a new toddler chased after Miya, who seemed to be holding some sort of wand-like toy. He sighed when they busted out of the room, closing his eyes to revel in the sudden peace and quiet.

“I mean yeah, I fuckin’ _love_ em- but, I kinda wanted to have a cute Christmas with you. I’ve got _plans_.” Lance said, smirking over at his boyfriend before he stuffed another grape into his mouth. Keith smiled but rolled his eyes, finishing off his lukewarm carrot stick before he grabbed for another.

“Oh man, I can’t wait.” Keith groaned, smirking back over at Lance, who just pushed his lip out in a pout. He dropped his charade to kiss Lance on the cheek, turning quickly to grab a soda from the cooler.

“I mean, I’m excited. And, you have no idea how hard it was to convince my mom to let me leave the house on christmas day. Like, absolutely never would have happened in a million years.” Lance said, turning to hug his boyfriend's waist, then peeked to the door to make sure no one was coming in. The coast was clear, and he sighed, thumbing over Keith’s stomach.

“And why is this time any different?” Keith asked, popping open his can to take a hasty sip. It burned his nose with carbonation and he grunted, rubbing his face awkwardly. Lance just smiled, nosing into Keith’s neck with a hum.

“She likes you. And knows how important this is. For both of us.” Lance murmured, and Keith’s face turned bright red, eyes falling down to the dripping can in his hands.

“How much does she know? Like about me?” Keith asked, turning in Lance’s arms, but keeping the soda between them. Lance shrugged and finally leaned to kiss his boyfriend, feeling like it had been much too long since the last time he’d done it and that it absolutely needed to happen right that second.

“Just told her the basics. Nothing _too_ incriminating. Nothing of your _extortionism and blackmail_ , you little scam artist.” Lance chuckled, and Keith wrinkled his nose, tipping the can to his lips with a smile. “Speaking of blackmail, what are you planning to do with that video of us?” Lance asked, and Keith practically spat his drink all over the other man.

“I-It’s back home in your room! I’m not going to do anything with it- It’s just for you, I guess…” Keith sputtered, brows furrowing a little. “I wouldn’t actually do anything like that, you know. That’s just a really shitty thing to do, honestly.” Keith mumbled, eyes flicking back up to meet Lance’s.

“We could have a viewing party. Invite Pidge, and Hunk, and Shiro and Matt…” Lance teased, smile growing wicked on his lips. Keith shook his head with a smile, pushing on Lance’s shoulder.

“Absolutely not, but hypothetically speaking, what do we charge per person?” Keith asked, and Lance kissed the smirk on his lips, moving him a bit closer to the wall with each press of his lips against Keith’s.

“I think we’d have to find out what they were watching it for, first. If they’re planning on choking the chicken, we gotta charge them more” Lance laughed, and Keith laughed with him. Both of them jolted and leapt apart when they heard an awkward, muffled laugh. Lance whipped around, ready to strangle whatever child had snuck into the room with them. But it was apparently, none other than- “A-Auntie Claire!” Lance squawked, staring wide-eyed at the woman standing by the door.

“No no, don’t let me interrupt! It was just getting good!” She sighed, smiling from behind her drink. Apparently, just a can of coke, but as she moved toward the kitchen counter, they both watched in awe as she filled it with rum. “So, this is the famed Keith, I assume? Miya keeps speaking of you.” She said with a smile, winking to Keith as he tried desperately to fade his reddened cheeks with his own drink can.

“Yeah, that’s him-” Lance started, but she held up her hand, eyes squinting toward Keith.

“Does your mother know?” Claire asked, then looked over to Lance, who was red in the face. He nodded and she sighed, smiling. “Oh thank god, one less secret I have to keep. Okay. Is she pulling the whole ‘seperate rooms’ thing like she did with Lisanna and I last year?” She asked, and Lance laughed, nodding his head.

“She tried- I reasoned with her though.” Lance explained, moving away from Keith to peek into the other room. It seemed considerably more empty than before, and he looked back over to his aunt as she was gulping down the contents of her can. “Where did everyone go?” He asked, and she licked her lips before she responded, attempting to fix the smear of lipstick on her chin.

“Outside- Leo has his fucking guitar again, please don’t ask him to play any country though, or he will _never_ stop. And I think the boys are trying to play football, but it’s really a mess.” She laughed, peeking out the back window just in time to catch Travis getting spiked in the face with a neon colored football. Keith snorted out a laugh and turned back to Lance, stuffing his hands into his shorts pockets.

“You gonna go help them get a real game together, mister football star?” Keith asked, and Lance cracked his knuckles, moving toward the back kitchen door with confidence.

“Time to get _Lance’d_ , nerds.”

“Oh my god, _please_ don’t be lame in front of your boyfriend.”

“Oh trust me, he’s more than used to it.”

\---

Lance was absolutely fucked within three seconds of having the ball, and Keith was laughing along with the rest of his spectating family. He had chosen a seat at the front of the porch steps, and Claire had sat next to him. Normally, Keith thought he would have felt awkward with a stranger that close to him, but there was nothing really strange about her. She just smiled and made snide remarks to Lance and the other players as they ran about wildly.

After being knocked on his ass more than fifteen times by his uncle, Lance decided to throw in the towel and join his boyfriend on the steps. Keith just smiled to him and let him sulk, leaning back against Keith’s knees as he caught his breath.

“Dude, it’s no fair. He’s bigger than Hunk! And Hunk is a big, meaty boy.” Lance sighed, rubbing his nose a little, only managing to smear more dirt on his face. He really was covered in it at that point, and Keith couldn’t help but laugh, and Claire just rolled her eyes, leaning back on the steps as she took another sip from her can.

“I’m almost out again- I’m gonna go get more, and maybe even take a nap. I’ll see you punks later. Tell Lisanna i’m upstairs if you see her, ‘kay?” Claire sighed, ruffling Lance’s hair before she got up, groaning and popping bones as if she were fifty. Lance waved to her before he grunted, moving to take her seat. He stuck his arm around Keith’s waist, tugging him against him with a sigh.

“So is Lisanna her girlfriend?” Keith asked, and Lance nodded yawning into Keith’s hair before he fully rested his cheek on his head.

“Mn, Lisanna is my mom’s sister. She’s really young though, only like twenty-five. So mom treats her like a kid.” Lance chuckled, sighing deeply before a child crashed into him, wrecking the sweet three seconds they had together. Whatever, at least they could spend time together when everyone went to bed.

“Lance!” Miya was gripping to his forearm, tugging him roughly. “Singing time! Leo says singing time!” She said with a big smile, and Lance’s face went redder than a fucking tomato, and Keith perked up a little.

“Ah, you know, I’m really tired, and my voice box, actually _doesn’t_ _work_!” Lance told her, but she just eyed him, brows furrowing. Lance was obviously in distress, but Keith absolutely was not passing up the opportunity to make fun of Lance’s singing, not in a million years.

“Kenny, and Lisa, and Travy, and Leo are gonna! Mama wants you, too!” She whined, and Keith nodded, tugging up on Lance’s arm as he got to his feet.

“Yeah Lance! Come on! Be a good sport!” Keith taunted, and Lance just glared up to him, getting to his feet with a grunt.

“I’ll remember this next time you get into an awkward conversation with one of my relatives.” Lance hissed, following Miya off to the fire pit. It seemed that most everyone had gathered there, aside from the group of children rushing around with the discarded football. Keith assumed that the older man with the guitar was Leo, absently plucking the strings as he smiled at  a conversation being had in a language that Keith couldn’t understand. Keith felt weird as soon as Lance dropped his hand to make his way toward the fire, plopping himself down next to- no, it was in fact not a man. It was a woman, short brown hair messy on her head, tattos lining her arms, and a tight tank top. She turned to smile at Lance and wrap an arm around his shoulders, and Lance’s eyes practically squeezed out of his head with how strongly she did so.

Keith had no idea what to do with himself. But Miya grabbed his hand, and he looked down at her, letting her pull him toward a small set of unoccupied chairs. He set himself down, and Miya waved to him before she waddled off to hop up onto Lance’s lap. Just as someone set themselves down beside Keith, the mixture of conversations quieted as Leo cleared his throat. Keith looked over, and Claire was there, smiling toward the fireplace.

“Couldn’t miss the show. But I swear, I’ll get a nap in at some point this week.” She mumbled, handing off a can to Keith, and something in him suspected that it in fact was not Sprite. He took a sip and wrinkled his nose, but only took another, watching the group by the fire.

“Is this like a yearly occurrence?” Keith asked, watching as Leo started plucking the strings. He didn’t miss the nervous look Lance shot towards keith, and he almost felt bad for dragging him over- though he probably would have gotten dragged one way or another.

“They kick off every holiday like this, it’s kind of a tradition- Mama McClain is _very much_ one for tradition.” Claire said with a smile, and Keith just furrowed his brows at her. What could she mean by that? He noticed Lance’s mother had a very large, very old looking camcorder stuck in her hand, and he got even more nervous. Leo started to play, plucking the strings ever so slowly. Keith recognized the song, and he felt his heart stop when Lisanna started to sing. He looked over to Claire, who was just smiling against the rim of her soda can.

 

_Well I heard there was a secret chord_

_That David played and it pleased the Lord_

_But you don't really care for music, do you?_

 

As she sang the verse, the others were humming. Keith realized travis was in on it too, and a couple of other strangers he didn’t know, but everyone was smiling, even Lance, who had been so nervous a few seconds before. It bothered Keith a little that he couldn’t pick out Lance’s voice from the group as they broke into _Hallelujah_ , but he quickly forgot about his annoyance when the next person picked up the next verse. The air had changed a bit, and Keith felt almost like he was surrounded in warmth, something different from the temperature of the night air. It was… emotional, almost. He had no idea why it was hitting him like it was, maybe because something like this was so unexpected. He didn’t feel like he didn’t belong, because he was smiling, like everyone else. He’d never seen so many people smiling at once, and it overwhelmed him. He snapped from his thoughts when Claire bumped his arm, and he looked at her before he looked back to the fire, the group just finishing off their final group of _Hallelujah_.

And then, it was Lance.

 

_Maybe there's a God above,_

_All I've ever learned from love,_

_Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew ya._

Keith felt his throat closing up as Lance sang, and he regretted ever making him go up there. Not because he was horrible- he was the farthest thing from it. Because Lance’s voice was _absolutely_ making him cry.

 

_And it's not a cry that you hear at night,_

_It's not somebody who’s seen the light,_

_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah._

For all the fucking ugly screams and overdramatic screeches that came out of that motherfuckers mouth, Lance was singing perfectly, like this song was everything to him- and maybe it was. Maybe this song was everything sentimental to him, everything inside his soul and out. Or maybe he was just that fucking good, because Lance had never been one for religion, though his family probably was. Keith wiped his eyes dry as they finished off the song, and he looked over to Claire, who was just smirking to him.

“Yeah, I mean, you look like you got hit by a bus with those puffy eyes, but it’s dark, no one will notice- probably.” Claire laughed, getting to her feet as everyone clapped for them, laughing and patting them on the back. Lance’s mother was flicking off her camera and moving to the center, going to hug all her family, and it seemed like that was the emotional bonding moment for everyone. Though Keith felt the warmth wrapping up his heart, he didn’t want to move into the mass. Though Claire nodded her head for him to follow her before she walked off, he didn’t go.

 

_It’s not your place, Keith._

 

He waited, smiling and gripping his can as he watched Lance move through the group of family members, stopped by one particularly loud woman, who squished his cheeks and gave him a wet kiss on the cheek. He came away with a tired smile and a lipstick mark, smiling and hugging her before he moved away, finally managing to sneak away. He didn’t say anything to Keith when he got to him, just grabbed his hand, tugging him away. Once they were safely in Lance’s room, door locked behind them, Lance sighed, pushing himself up against the door.

“I would appreciate it if you do not make fun of me for that.” Lance sighed, eyes closed, and Keith noticed nervousness in the way he held himself, fists clenched. Keith just furrowed his brows, reaching out to grip Lance’s shirt and jerk him forward.

“Why in the hell would I make fun of you for _that_?” Keith asked, and Lance’s eyes darted to the side before he pulled back, frowning a little.

“Uh, dunno. I’m not really that great, I sing like a dying sheep-” Lance rambled, and Keith tugged on his shirt again, shocked that Lance didn’t realize his talent.

“Lance! What the fuck! Do you have ears?” Keith asked, and Lance just stared at him, returning the same confusion that Keith displayed on his face. “Your voice could cure my depression and clear my skin, and you think you _suck_?!” Keith shouted, and Lance laughed, his nervous hands finding their way to Keith’s hips. Keith just stared hard at him, waiting for the kiss that Lance planted on his lips. “You made my cry, dude.” Keith grumbled, and Lance’s brows shot up, smile quirking his lips.

“I did?” Lance asked, quiet as he leaned back to look down at Keith, who just nodded, looking angry almost, but Lance could only grin.

“Yes! And I would never normally admit that, but I feel oddly sentimental right now.” Keith hissed, and Lance just laughed, gripping tight to Keith’s hips before he let go, leaning back against the door.

“Well in that case, I love you.” Lance said and Keith let go of his shirt, hands dropping to his sides, though his face was still serious and angry.

“ _I fucking love you too._ ” Keith spat, and Lance honestly hadn’t expected the return, especially not in that way.  He just smiled and pulled Keith close by the front of his shorts, gasping when Keith pushed a rough kiss to his lips, his hands gripping his hair tight. He really had no idea what in the world had gotten into Keith, but he was definitely not going to let it go, his arms wrapping around his boyfriend tightly, returning the surprising passion with just as much urgency.

“We still gotta go to dinner, babe.” Lance murmured into his lips, and Keith grumbled, slumping away from him with a sigh. Lance just smiled, taking his hand to tug him back out again, into the mass of people that were slowly making their way inside.

“Saw you sitting with Claire. You like her?” Lance asked, smiling to him as they blended in easily with everyone else. Keith nodded, realizing he still had the can of alcohol in his hand, so he quickly discarded it when he moved past a trash can. “She’s really cool. Very open about everything. And I mean _everything_.” Lance laughed, moving with Keith into the kitchen, which seemed much smaller with everyone inside, jammed together, grabbing for plates and utensils. Keith stuck behind Lance and grabbed a plate when he handed it to him, and Keith, once again, felt out of place. Everyone was talking and laughing, grabbing food quickly to get to their seats and finish their conversations over their meal.

“Lance- I’m not hungry I’m gonna go- Sit-” Keith sputtered, quickly leaving his plate to rush from the crowd, his heart thudding in his ears. He moved to the living room, then to the porch, plopping down at the far end of the table, taking a deep breath as he did so. He instantly felt bad. His emotions were all over the place, and he hated it, but just stared at his hands, almost wishing he’d kept that drink with him. He flinched when someone sat next to him, but the scent of alcohol and musky cologne gave away the intruder.

“Thought I’d find you here.” Claire sighed, pushing her plate in front of her, piled with food. “This is exactly where I escaped to on _my_ first christmas here.” She said, leaning on her elbows to bite into a chicken wing. Keith just watched her, then turned his gaze back to his hands. He hadn’t thought about the fact that Claire was an outsider here, too. She wasn’t blood related, but she still acted like she was real family. She fit in perfectly with everyone else. She was just like him, only she could pull it off, and he couldn’t. “You’re probably going to ask me how I did it- Survived the McClain Madness. That’s what I call it anyway.” She laughed, finishing off her chicken before she grabbed for another, looking down at Keith. “C’mon man, ask me.” She chuckled.

“How’d you… do it?” He asked, voice quiet compared to the buzz of voices inside.

“Oh man, funny you’d ask!” She said with a smile, and Keith chuckled, picking at his fingernails. “Honestly? I was terrified. I stuck to Lisanna like glue. I never did christmas, so this shit was really weird-” She started and Keith snapped his attention to her, staring over to her.

“Me either.” He said, and she smiled, nodding as she swallowed back a mouthful of chicken.

“So I’ve heard.” She smiled at him, and Keith felt his nerves melting. “I kept telling myself, this isn’t for you, they don’t _want_ to include you, they just feel like they _have_ to because you’re her _girlfriend_ . As if _that_ wasn’t weird enough.” She chuckled, wiping her fingers on a napkin before she took a sip of her drink, then turned cross legged on the bench, staring at Keith. “Accept them. Accept that you are included and that they want you here. Because they _do_ . They have some of the most open hearts and minds of any group of people I’ve _ever_ met. And I, like you, have met many people in my life.” She said, reaching to rub his arm, and somehow it was comforting, her smile so genuine but laid back. “We’ve met many people, but never felt home.” She said, and Keith nodded, dropping his gaze again. “Well, my dude, this is the closest thing to a home I’ve ever had. So don’t let it scare you.” She said, and Keith smiled finally, just as Lance walked up with two plates in his hands.

“God! Why did you sit as far from the kitchen as humanly possible!” Lance groaned, and Keith just smiled to him, adjusting himself in his seat as Lance put the plate in front of him. “And yes, there were chicken fingers. You’re lucky we have kids here, or you’d go hungry.” Lance grumbled, and Claire laughed, furrowing her brows.

“Does he not like real people food?” She asked, and Lance slumped back in exhaustion.

“God, he is worse than Lisanna! I swear to god!” Lance whined, and Keith just smiled, chomping down on a chicken finger as another person joined them. It was the woman from the fire, Lisanna, and also, Claire’s girlfriend. She sat down next to Lance with a plate stacked with french fries and chicken fingers, then looked around when she realized everyone was staring.

“They’re made for eachother.” Claire sighed, leaning on her fist to smile at the small group.

“What’d I do?” Lisanna asked, and Claire just laughed, reaching down to pick up a peice of broccoli and push it toward her girlfriend. “No, keep that cursed veggie away from me, it’s stinky.” She grumbled, leaning back in her seat. Lance did the same to Keith, and he backed up, head pressed against the shingles on the house.

“Point proven. They’re going to die by thirty.” Lance grumbled, stuffing the green into his mouth. Claire just laughed, pushing a strand of her short blonde hair behind her ear before she continued with her meal, shooting Keith a small smile as she did so.

He realized something over that weird dinner.

That he could be like her- he could be part of all this.

He just had to let himself, no matter how hard it might be.

But he was determined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update, no smut again sorry (probably next chapter lolol), but we gotta get this Family Plot together. I hope its enough. Also, thank you for all the sweet sweet comments, they help me to add in little ideas and characters and scenarios that i might not have thought of otherwise- im looking at you, nosy aunt - so please feel free to leave a comment if theres something you want or would like to see! I'll use it if i think it'll fit well into the story!!! <3


	11. Insert 'pun' here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> en-fucking-joy

Waking the next morning was rude, loud, and the worst thing Keith had ever experienced. He could barely handle children as it was, but four of them? Bouncing on him? At seven in the morning? Absolutely, fucking, not. 

“Okay! Okay okay okay! Out! Now!” Lance growled, blindly shoving children from his bed. Keith groaned as he wormed his way back under the thin sheet, listening to the children leave before Lance slammed the door behind them. “Up, you too. I will not suffer alone.” Lance huffed, grabbing the sheet near Keith’s feet and yanking it away. He was just in his boxers and his tank top from the day before, crying out and squirming up towards the pillows as Lance grabbed for his ankle. 

“Lance, why are you doing this to me? Don’t you love me? Or was that a lie?” Keith groaned, and he was yanked suddenly down to the end of the bed, Lance leaning down to scoop him up, all too quickly. Keith sighed, rubbing sleep from his eyes. “Why are you like this?” Keith groaned, and Lance smiled, kissing his nose. 

“Because we gotta get the tree today, and we’re probably leaving in like, an hour.” Lance sighed, kissing Keith on the head before he tossed him back to the bed like he was nothing. Keith just groaned and tried to grab for the sheet again before Lance stopped him, yanking the sheet away and tossing it across the room. 

“Can’t I at least shower first?” Keith asked, sighing as he watched Lance gather himself some clothes. Keith didn’t pay much attention to what he grabbed, rolling to his knees to dig through the bags of clothes he still had yet to wash. He decided that today would be a nice day for his ‘mothman exists’ t-shirt, so he grabbed that, along with a random pair of shorts and fresh boxers. “Can I have a towel?” Keith asked, cross legged on the end of the bed now, sleep still weighing on his eyelids. 

“Mn, here.” Lance tossed him a towel from a messy shelf, though it had been folded before, and Keith hoped that meant it was clean. As it hit Keith’s chest, something else flew out and thumped him in the chest, though Lance had already turned to grab his own towel. He tensed and turned on his heel, eyes wide. “Wait- That one was mine-” Lance sputtered, but it was far too Lance, and Keith’s evil grin told him his secret was absolutely out. 

“Getting ready for something?” Keith asked, smirking as he turned the blue silicone in his hands, glancing down at it before he looked back up to Lance’s bright red face. He just shifted awkwardly, and Keith tossed it to him, watching Lance’s awkward fumble before he had it securely in his hands. “When did you get that?” Keith asked, the smile on his lips never fading. Lance was still tense, snatching up a towel for himself and his pile of clothes. 

“A while!” He squawked, and Keith laughed, shifting to his feet with his towel wrapped around his shoulders. “Look- I was just- God now it’s weird! This is not what I wanted, it wasn’t supposed to be weird!” Lance cried, turning away from his boyfriend to rush toward the door. Keith stopped him, grabbing for the back of his tank top. 

“ _ Lance _ , it’s not weird. What’s weird is that I didn’t notice that you even had it until now. How often?” Keith asked, smiling to Lance when he turned around. Lance was genuinely nervous, so Keith sighed and stood on his tiptoes to kiss his cheek, then backed off to let Lance turn himself around. 

“Uh- I mean I didn’t have it in yesterday at all but I had it in the whole car ride here- I... wear it in class sometimes?” Lance sputtered, and Keith smirked, chewing his bottom lip for a second before he pushed forward again, his hands tugging Lance’s waist forward as he kissed him. Lance just gripped his shirt, pulling back with a gasp when Keith’s hands tightened. 

“Why?” Keith asked, and Lance was even more red, if that was a possibility. He shifted and turned his head away, but Keith nudged his face back with his nose, pushing a kiss to his lips again. When Lance pulled back, he had sunk back against the door, slumped awkwardly with his fists balled in Keith’s shirt. 

“I just wanted to… get used to it? Without it being weird?” Lance mumbled, and Keith chuckled, kissing his cheek as his thumbs brushed over his hips. 

“That’s a good idea. How long were you gonna wait? And when did you start?” Keith was very curious, and very interested. It excited him, and something cocky quirked at his lips before he leaned forward to kiss Lance again. Before Keith pulled back, he slipped his fingertips under the waistband of Lance’s boxers, and he received an arch of Lance’s body toward him in response. 

“I dunno I was gonna let you find out on your own but… not like this- and I started after we started… yanno.” Lance fumbled over his words, and Keith smirked again, pulling back as Lance’s hips pushed forward ever so slightly. 

“Cool. This’ll be fun. So you were gonna wear it today?” Keith asked, turning back to grab his phone. “Can we take my bike?” Keith asked, and he heard Lance’s nervous squeak as he straightened himself up. 

“I-I guess- Is that a good idea?” Lance asked, and Keith grinned as he flicked through social media, eyeing Lance for a moment. 

“I think it’ll be a really good idea.” Keith told him, and Lance turned on his heel, rushing out of his room. He had to shower. He had to fucking prepare himself for whatever scheme Keith was planning.

 

\---

 

God, it was fucking horrible.

In a really good way. 

But Lance would never fucking admit it, would he?

And whether Lance’s grip was tightening to Keith because of the plug inside him or the speed at which they were driving, it still made Keith chuckle every time he went over a bump or sped up. They were behind the McClain family’s van, so Keith felt slight guilt every time he glanced up at the vehicle in front of them. 

And when they pulled onto a dirt road leading up to the tree farm, Keith couldn’t help it when he started cackling at the way Lance was fucking  _ squirming _ . 

They finally parked, and Lance was stuck to Keith still, fists tight in the front of his jacket. Keith just shifted forward, tugging his helmet off as he pushed the kickstand down with his heel. He turned to look at Lance, and his smirk only grew, Lance’s face slicked with sweat, his cheeks an ugly shade of red. 

“You sick or something?” Keith asked, glancing over at the family who was currently pouring out of the van, older siblings helping younger ones. Keith had no idea how they had jammed that many kids into one van, but he was almost sure it was not legal. 

“ _ Keith- _ ” Lance’s voice was quiet- for once- and his breathing was tight. Keith just smiled, raising a brow. 

“What is it?” Keith asked, and Lance whined, tearing his helmet off and dropping it to the ground. His mother just looked at them questionably, but Keith smiled to her, holding up his hand. “He uh- he’s probably gonna throw up. Dirt road  _ really _ got him.” Keith called, and she just made a face before she turned on her heel, shooing the kids in the direction of the farm. Either she was very disgusted by vomit, or she was onto them- their way, he was glad she was leaving them behind for the moment. He turned back to Lance, who had been resting his forehead on Keith’s shoulder. “Bathrooms?” Keith asked, and Lance nodded, trying to regain his breathing. 

“Please-” Lance whined, and Keith got up first, steadying the bike so Lance to slip off, tripping over his feet when he got off. He grabbed Keith’s bicep, then turned his glare up to him. “Asshole.” He hissed, and Keith smiled, taking his hand to lead him toward the small building labeled with a bathroom sign. It only took him a quick glance to notice the issue in the front of lance’s shorts, a triumphant giggle rising from his throat. 

“I’ve always wanted to try that, honestly. You’re lucky.” Keith sighed, tugging him into one of the bathroom. They were single bathrooms, so they moved in together after checking that no one was around. His family had already made their way up the small trail, luckily. As soon as the door was closed, Lance tore the front of his pants open, not bothering with the zip as he pushed it open roughly. Keith snickered, tugging his gloves off to stuff them into his jacket pocket. He removed that too, hanging on the hook on the door. 

“This fucking sucks.” Lance whined, but Keith just leaned to kiss his cheek, stepping forward to drop to his knees. 

“Lance, this is hardly the worst thing that could happen to you. Get over it.” Keith murmured, pushing his boyfriend's hand away to replace it with his own, slipping it down into his boxers to grab for his erection. It was- impressive? Impressive that Lance had lasted that long without… making a mess of things. 

“Y-You planned this.” Lance hissed, but he was giving up, letting Keith’s lips slip down over his cock, his hand pushing over his ass to rock the plug that was still seated perfectly inside him. His resolve shattered when Keith swallowed down on him, and he moaned, arching forward into him. “ _ Okay- _ fuck-  _ fine- _ It felt fucking  _ great _ and I’m just being dramatic to be an asshole-  _ fuck- _ ” Lance sputtered out, and Keith had to pull off to laugh, gasping for a second before he went back down. His head bobbed once, twice, before his mouth was filled, and Lance was trembling, hand tight in Keith’s hair. “Keith-” Lance gasped, slumped against the door as his boyfriend pulled off, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. Keith just smiled and got to his feet, stepping back to grab a napkin for his face. 

“Worth it, right?” Keith asked, and Lance just furrowed his brows, trying to steady himself and fix himself back into his pants. He just nodded back, and Keith smiled, grabbing a piece of gum from his jacket pocket before he took it off the hook. “C’mon, we better catch up to them. Act like you just threw up.” Keith laughed, and Lance grabbed his hand as they walked out. 

A man had been waiting to enter the bathroom. 

That poor, poor man. 

 

\---

 

By the time they caught up with Lance’s family, he was back to normal and Keith’s cocky smile had subsided- for the time being. It was much too hot to wear their jackets, so Keith carried them both, trailing behind him as he reached to pick up Miya. He swung her around and placed her on his hip, smiling and talking with her about what kind of tree they were going to pick. Keith stuck close to him, but kept his hands to himself, feeling guilty for the overly sexual beginning to this family outing. He supposed Lance had been planning to wear the plug today anyway. Keith had just… taken slight advantage of it. 

“Keef! What kind of tree do you like?” Miya asked, and Keith thought for a second, before Lance answered her. 

“He’s never had a tree! What kind of tree do you think he’d like?” Lance asked her, and she stared at Keith before she responded. 

“Big one! To touch the ceiling.” She said, and Keith smiled, nodding. 

“Yeah- Big ones are homes for fairies, I heard. So we’ll have to make sure there aren't any fairies in it before we take it.” Keith stepped up next to her to talk, and she went wide eyed, nodding wildly before she turned to Lance. 

“We didn’t check last year!” She cried, and Lance nodded, holding back a laugh as he answered. 

“Yes- I know- Maybe we have fairies living in our house now! Right Keith?” Lance asked, and Keith nodded, looking up ahead of them as they all looked for the right tree. Keith just looked up at the tall pines around them, watching as they got shorter in size the further they walked. 

Lance’s family home was relatively large, with enough rooms to accommodate all of the children and more. He almost wanted to ask Lance what his family did to afford such a nice house, but he figured it a bit rude. He stopped when everyone else did, His parents both pondering a tall pine, and Keith just stared up at it with wide eyes. 

“How would you even decorate that?” Keith gasped, and Lance just laughed, swaying with Miya as she squinted at the tree, most likely searching for fairies. 

“With lots of patience, and my tall ass arms. We’ll probably do it tomorrow- It’s an all day affair.” Lance sighed, then his face turned to annoyance as he spotted the twins grabbing onto their mother’s arms, jerking her around as they fought over something or other. Lance grumbled, then called to them, and even Keith flinched at the use of Lance’s ‘mom voice’. “I will tie you to the tree if you don’t stop bothering Mama!” He called, and Keith took one big step away from him, then watched the twins slowly slink away from her and toward the back of the group, but still far from Lance. 

“What the fuck?” Keith laughed, and Lance just laughed, setting Miya down when she started to squirm. She headed off toward the tree, grabbing onto her mom’s hand as they walked to go get help with the tree. Lance grabbed for Keith’s hand as they all started to walk again. His thumb pushed over the back of Keith’s hand and he felt his heart swell, glancing around at the greenery as they went. 

“You ready for another family meal?” Lance asked, and Keith stiffened, looking up at him with wide eyes. 

“What?” 

“IHOP, baby. Bottomless pancakes.” 

“Please- Please no.”

 

\---

 

It was much less stressful than Keith thought it would have been. Maybe it was talking to Claire the night before, but Keith felt better about everything than he had before. Though the crying children was something he would never be able to get past. Something about it just made his stomach turn. He stayed sandwiched into the back of the booth, though Keith,  Lance, Travis, and Sofiya had lucked out with their own table. Though the awkward looks Travis was giving him were weird, and the amount of pancakes he had consumed by the end of it was unhealthy. At least he’d gotten some caffeine into his system- and it was only twelve in the afternoon. Good fucking lord. 

The ride home again with Lance was completely worth it, because now Keith knew where he was going, and he could go faster, past the beat up minivan, into the fast lane, with Lance stuck to his back like glue. He went over bumps on purpose. He sped up and slowed down way too much, and Lance’s fists were tight in his jacket. 

He swore he heard a moan or two. 

 

\---

 

“I fucking hate you, I hate you, I  _ hate _ you.” Lance hissed, stumbling from the bike and off to his room already, before Keith could even kick the stand down on his bike. He was just laughing, tugging his helmet off as Lance tossed his to the ground. 

“Aren’t you just being dramatic?” Keith asked, smirk on his lips as he pulled his jacket off, and Lance pulled his door open roughly, tearing his shirt off once he was inside. 

“ _ Maybe I am! _ ” Lance whined, and Keith smiled, pushing his hair back into the ponytail he kept around his wrist. “I’m taking this damn thing  _ out _ .” Lance whined, having trouble with the button on his shorts, his hands shivering, his breathing fast again. 

“We doing this?” Keith asked, tugging his shirt over his head from the back, then pushed it away and dropped it to the floor. Lance stared at him the whole time, then swallowed hard, dropping his hands to his sides. 

“You- We have time- Yeah?” Lance murmured, though he seemed unsure. Keith shrugged and moved to undo his shorts for him, since he still hadn’t gotten it, and Lance just shifted his hips forward, watching Keith’s hands with a pout on his lips. He stared as Keith pushed his pants down for him, and he stepped from them slowly, realizing he should probably do the same for Keith. As his hands moved to Keith’s shorts, he stopped him, pushing his hands away. 

“I got this- you just go get ready.” Keith said, and Lance nodded, jerking his hands back to go off and find the lube. Keith smiled as he watched Lance actually nervous about something, but he also knew full well that he was more than nervous. He was anxious, and worried, and Lance just wanted to make Keith feel good, too. He always did. When Lance returned with the lube and a condom, Keith smiled, tugging him close by his wrist to kiss him, and Lance was so nervous he dropped everything. Keith just laughed, picking it up for him. 

“S-Sorry- God I’m really bad at this I don’t know how you do it-” Lance sputtered, eyebrows drawn tight together as he covered up his nerves with a laugh, but Keith pulled his face down, looking him in the eye as he spoke. 

“Just relax- I’m going to take care of you.” Keith told him, and Lance practically melted. “It’s easy. If you don’t relax, it’ll suck. And I don’t want it to suck. I want you to love it.” Keith murmured, and Lance nodded, feeling absolutely out of his element, but something in the way Keith spoke, like he knew what he was doing, made him feel more confident. And Keith did know what he was doing. “If it makes you feel any better, I’ve only done this a handful of times. So it’s different for me too.” Keith murmured, shifting to push Lance’s boxers down, and the way his hips swayed made Keith blush now, pushing Lance toward the bed rather roughly. Lance just followed his lead, hesitating when he glanced at the door. 

“Uh, you lock the door, I’ll get this out-” Lance murmured, but Keith smirked, pulling  Lance’s knee up as he pushed him down onto the bed, satisfied with the squeak that slipped from Lance’s lips. 

“Can I see first?” Keith asked, kissing up Lance’s neck as he waited for an answer. Lance’s hands tightened on his shoulders, and Keith slowed, kissing next to his ear. “It’s okay to say no.” Keith reminded him, his hands smoothing over Lance’s thighs, and the man just grunted, pushing Keith up off of him. He looked away as he tucked his knees up, reaching one hand down to tug at his ass, and Keith went red in seconds. His mouth was dry, his hands numb- Lance was fucking _hot_. Of course Lance was hot- but it was _different-_ _new_. Keith couldn’t help but bring his hand down to grip his ass, having a whole new appreciation for it now as he pushed his thumb against the plug, and Lance wiggled, gasping and glaring up to Keith. 

“ _ Lock the door! _ ” He cried, and Keith jerked away, turning on his heel. He rushed to the door, fidgeting with the lock before it clicked and he sighed deeply, waiting a few seconds to collect himself. He finally turned, and Lance had moved to his knees, and had already gotten rid of the plug, hidden it somewhere so he could wash it later. Keith made his way back over, confidence shot a little. He knelt on the bed with lance, pushing him down so he could kiss him, one hand on the back of his head, the other pushing his own boxers down. He could tell Lance was going to say something stupid, so he just kissed him deeper, pushing against him, before he grabbed for his shoulders to turn him. “Wh-Which way are we-?” Lance sputtered, and Keith just smiled, kissing his shoulder as he pressed him down. 

“This’ll be easier- trust me.” Keith mumbled, and he could feel the nerves in Lance’s shoulders melt, easing down onto the bed, gripping into a pillow. “You look incredible, by the way. I’m just not as good at expressing things as you are.” Keith sighed, leaning back when Lance was settled. He reached right for a condom, not wasting any time in rolling it down onto himself. He wasn’t as big as Lance, and he really hoped it was enough. Maybe Lance’s nervousness was rubbing off on him. 

“L-Lube- Keith-” Lance murmured, grabbing for the bottle before Keith snatched it up, spreading some over his fingers. 

“I know! I was admiring. Let me admire. God knows you’ll never let me do this again.” Keith mumbled, and Lance looked back at him, probably the most lovely picture, except his expression was confused. 

“Wh-What do you mean?” Lance asked, his voice worried. Keith just frowned, leaning to tug Lance’s ass apart carefully, his other hand moving a finger in. It wasn’t too tight, so he added another, and Lance’s body arched, and it seemed like he knew what he wanted. Had Lance done this before? With his own fingers?

“I mean, you’re so fucking nervous, Lance. You’re even freaking  _ me _ out.” Keith sighed, thrusting and working his fingers slowly. Lance just looked away, stuffing his face into the pillows before he looked back again, rocking his hips. 

“Sorry I just- Want it to be good. For you.” Lance murmured, and Keith grumbled, adding another finger. 

“Quit it with that. This is about you. And it’s going to be about you whether you like it or not.” Keith grumbled, then hesitated, pushing his fingers in deep. “Well, you will like it.” He murmured, and Lance moaned, pushing his mouth into the pillow to silence himself. “I think that’s uh… sufficient?” Keith mumbled, mostly to himself, then pulled his fingers back. Lance’s ass moved back with him, and he smirked, leaning to wipe his fingers on a spare towel. He was almost glad that Lance was as messy here as we was back at their college. 

He waited, then leaned to pull Lance’s face up, kissing his cheek. Lance relaxed at the motion, and Keith smiled, thumbs pulling Lance apart gently before he leaned back again. He waited for Lance’s eyes to finally make their way back to him before he moved, gripping himself to push against him, ever so slowly. If this were Keith pressed to the pillows, he’d be pissed at Lance for going so fucking slowly. 

“Tell me what you want.” Keith murmured, and Lance reached back, eyes falling as he pulled himself apart more, and Keith chewed his lip, thumb tracing the entrance. “You sure?” Keith asked, and Lance groaned, pushing his face into the pillows again. 

“ _ Keeeeiith… _ ” He whined, and Keith smirked, pushing in carefully. He couldn’t help the grunt that slipped from him, but it was drowned out by  _ Lance _ . His hand fell to the pillows and gripped tight, his head turning to the side to gasp, his other hand reaching down to grip himself. With Lance moaning like that, Keith wondered which one of them was a louder bottom. “ _ Fuck fuck fuck, Keith, okay, you can move just, fuck, like that, jesus christ- _ ”

“Lance.” Keith grumbled, tugging him apart slightly as he settled himself all the way. Lance was absolutely a mouthier bottom, that was for fucking sure. 

“S-Sorry-” Lance hissed, his body arched beautifully as Keith rolled his hips slowly, and Lance moaned, biting his thumb as he pushed himself back onto Keith, surprising him as he pushed against his hips. “Oh god.” Lance gulped, and Keith smirked, hesitating before he gave him a quick thrust, resulting in the sweetest moan to ever grace his ears. 

“ _ My god. _ ” Keith hissed, setting a slow, deep pace into his lover. Lance just took it, his body arched but his face relaxed, fist working himself sweetly. He even moved his hips back to meet Keith in the middle a few times, but every time he did, Keith sped up, his grip tightening on Lance’s hips. 

“What the  _ fuck- _ ” Lance gasped, gripping into the pillow as he propped himself up slightly, one elbow holding him up. His body jolted when Keith hit him ever so perfectly, and he flopped back down with a high moan, making a sudden mess of his hand. “S-Shit I-” Lance moaned, his body trembling as Keith pushed soothing hands over his back, down to gripping his thigh. He didn’t slow, helping Lance through his orgasm until he was a mess, gasping and whimpering into the blankets. Keith was just lucky he was close behind. He pulled himself out slowly, and Lance slumped down, falling to the side with an arm over his eyes, hiding almost. Keith just tugged the condom away, jerking himself with his other hand before he came, making quite a mess on Lance’s thigh. 

“That was quick.” Keith chuckled, out of breath and overly satisfied. Lance just stuck his tongue out, panting with a smile on his lips. “Get over here, asshole.” Keith mumbled, and Lance smiled, his thighs trembling. 

“I… cannot. You’re gonna have to come here, hotshot.” Lance mumbled, laying an arm out for Keith to move onto. And he did. He tucked himself against Lance’s chest, using his arm as a pillow. He sighed, tieing the condom lazily and tossing it away, then kissing Lance’s lips, his eyes still covered. 

“Good?” Keith asked, eyebrows furrowed until he saw Lance’s smile and nod. He wrapped his arm around Keith’s head, pushing his hair out of his face- but his face felt wet now, so he reached up to touch it and- “Dude… is this your cum hand?” 

The shit eating smile on Lance’s face said it all.

_ “Motherfucker!” _


	12. Obligatory Karaoke.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The karaoke is meant to be a mess. Just accept it for what it is.

As Lance teetered atop a high ladder, ornaments hanging from every finger, Keith stared, brows furrowed with worry. His family didn’t seem worried in the slightest, his mother helping the smaller children to hang ornaments on the lower branches. Lance’s father was messing with a bundle of lights, and Keith cringed as one of the lights flickered near the top. Lance pointed it out to his father, who sighed, rubbing his eyes under his glasses. He headed out, searching for another lightbulb.

Keith would have felt out of place, if it had not been for Claire, standing with him in a pink, fluffy bathrobe. She smiled with a wine glass to her lips, watching Lisanna balance Thomas on her shoulders. Keith’s eyes widened when a drone flew over his head, towing more ornaments up to Lance. 

“Trav, this is terrifying. What happens when you crash this thing into the back of my head?” Lance asked, awkwardly taking the few glass bulbs from its weird gripping mechanism. Keith heard Travis’s laugh come from behind him, near the couch. 

“I get your room, right?” Travis called, and Lance chuckled, leaning on one leg to hang a fluffy stocking ornament near the very top. 

“You gotta promise to take care of Keith though.” Lance teased, and was quickly met with a green pellet to the face, causing him to wobble. The drone flew off quickly, and Travis disappeared, but Lance was wobbling now, eyes wide as he fell from the ladder, gripping tight to a ledge on the wall. 

“Lance!” His mother squeaked, and everyone rushed to help him, including Keith, who dragged the ladder underneath his lanky, swinging legs. 

“My life is flashing before my eyes!” Lance cried, laughing almost as he finally kicked a leg up onto the ladder and clung to it for dear life. “It was short and uneventful.” Lance huffed, climbing down to the ground to take a moment to regroup. His mother turned to go find Travis, knowing it had been his fault. 

“Man, that’s not the only thing that’s short and uneventful.” Keith murmured, but it was loud enough for Claire to hear, who snorted out a laugh, crossing her arms again now that the danger had passed. Lance just glared at him and wrinkled his nose, turning to go gather the last few ornaments. 

“Yeah you’re right, yesterday was pretty short and uneventful, wasn’t it, Keith?” Lance asked, and Keith turned pink, rushing to his side to grab some ornaments from him. 

“I dunno man, that’s not what you said after you got off my bike.” Keith hissed, and Lance smirked, bending to kiss Keith before he turned to adjust the ladder. Keith watched him climb up before he moved to hang more ornaments, finding a bare spot next to Miya and the twins. They all stared at him as he hung ornaments, before he looked down at them, brow furrowed. “Do you guys uh… need help?” He asked, and Miya smiled, sticking her arms up, ornaments in each fist. 

“Up!” She cried, and Keith hesitated before he lifted her, and she managed to get onto his shoulders all by herself. Keith griped her knees as she hung ornaments in front of them, and he smiled slightly, waiting for her to run out before he handed her another. He didn’t miss the distinct flash of a photo being taken of him from above, and glared up to Lance, who had been an idiot and kept his flash on. 

“I was trying to be  _ discreet _ .” Lance mumbled, smiling to himself as he looked at his cell phone. 

“I should have taken a photo of you when you were dangling to your death.” Keith huffed, moving around the tree and out of sight of Lance. Miya put her hand down for more ornaments, so he handed them off to her, listening to her hum along to the christmas song playing on the radio. 

“Lance, come and help me with these cookies, please.” His mother's voice called, and Lance hopped down from the ladder, glancing back to Keith before he headed for the kitchen. He was alone with the children now, though Lisanna and Claire weren’t far away, unraveling garland together. He managed to notice how they shared the same kinds of smirks and stares that Lance and himself often had, and it made him happy, knowing they weren’t the only awkward couple around. Claire made a snarky comment, and Lisanna’s cheeks flushed. Keith watched her snatch the garland away and rush over to the ladder, tossing the garland hastily. 

“It won’t count if it looks ugly, Li.” Claire called with a smirk, and Keith knelt down to let Miya hop from his shoulders. She moved back over with the rest of the children, who had decided that decorating was boring, but playing with the ornaments was a  _ much _ more exciting game. Keith stuffed his hands in his pockets and moved back to Claire, watching Lisanna try her best to wrap the garland on the tree correctly. 

“Why is she rushing?” Keith asked, and Claire chuckled, sipping from her glass before she answered. Lisanna was still red in the face. 

“Told her if she can wrap the tree in under a minute, we could ‘disappear’ upstairs for a little while.” Claire whispered, and Keith snickered, witnessing the fastest garland hanging he had ever seen. “Be careful, love. If you fall, it doesn’t count either.” Claire teased, and Lisanna glared back at her, sweat on her brow.

“Then I’ve already lost. I’ve fallen- for you.” Lisanna answered back, and Keith laughed, watching Claire’s cheeks grow pink. She hid her smile behind her glass, and Lisanna’s stoic face was broken with a smirk. 

“God, no wonder they’re related.” Keith mumbled, nodding to Claire before he moved toward the kitchen. The kitchen had been the source of the music, the radio playing christmas non stop all day. It got louder as he approached, but he could still hear Lance and his mother over it, both of them singing along to whatever song had been playing. As Keith peeked into the room, he spotted Lance with flour on his cheek and a bowl in his arm, bouncing around the kitchen as he stirred the mixture. Keith just watched, gripping his fists tight in his pockets as he felt his heart swell. 

Lance hadn’t noticed him, and he kind of wanted to keep it that way. He smiled to himself as Lance worked with his mom, plopping dough balls onto a pan, bouncing on hit toes and singing to something that Keith had never really ever thought of as sentimental. He never really thought of Michael Buble as anything more than that smooth voiced dude that does all the holiday songs. 

Keith flinched when some overly loud jazz instruments kicked in, and Lance sang louder, laughing when his mom smacked him on the arm. Keith stuck to the wall to remain hidden as Miya rushed into the kitchen in tears, gripping a broken ornament in her fists. He watched as Lance dropped what he was doing to kneel down, taking the toy from her to try and mend whatever had happened- but it seemed like whatever it was was broken for good, so he just sighed, kissing her head before he scooped her up onto his hip. 

“Wanna cook with me and Mama instead?” Lance asked, and Miya nodded, sniffling and rubbing her eye as she looked down at the colorful sprinkles all laid out on the counter. She reached out and grabbed a container, shaking it as Lance worked with one hand now, the other keeping Miya on his hip. As soon as the cookies were done and ready to be baked, he stepped back and Miya smiled at their work, the mess of sprinkles she had spread over them quite the colorful display. Keith smiled to himself as Lance started to dance with Miya on his hip, and Keith wondered what the fuck he’d done to deserve this. 

Miya leaned in and whispered something to Lance, and Lance stared at the doorway, blushing at Keith, whom he finally realized had been staring the whole time. Keith smiled and stepped into the kitchen, hands still in his pockets. Without saying a word, Lance out Miya down and stepped toward Keith, grabbing for him. 

“You gonna help frost the cookies?” Lance asked, tugging Keith close, his hands tugged from his pockets to find Lance’s. Keith just nodded and blushed, being pulled by Lance to the middle of the kitchen. His mother smiled sweetly at them before she took Miya by the hand and returned to the family room. 

“Why are we dancing?” Keith asked, swaying with Lance as he felt hands slip over his waist. Keith’s hands made their way to Lance’s shoulders, the blush on his cheeks darkening as he looked back up to Lance, and the smirk on his face was deadly. 

“Because.” Lance murmured, leaning to push a kiss to Keith’s forehead. “You never know when you’re going to die at the hands of a pissed off teen with a drone.” Lance laughed, spinning them before he pulled Keith up by the hips, plopping him onto the counter. Keith’s hands flew to grip the edges of the marble, and Lance was kissing him again, pushing their lips together roughly. 

“Did you really think you were gonna die?” Keith asked when Lance finally pulled back, and Keith found his hands had made their way to his jaw, his legs wrapped around Lance’s waist. 

“No. I’m just being dramatic, per usual.” Lance chuckled, the tips of his fingers slipping into Keith’s waistband, thumbs pushing under his shirt. “But- Tonight, when we’re done with the tree- d’you wanna go out?  Lisanna and Claire really wanna go to Leo’s bar. Karaoke and all.” Lance asked, and Keith nodded, which made Lance’s eyes widen. “Really?” Lance asked, smile tugging at his lips. 

“Uh… yes? Why wouldn’t I?” Keith asked, and Lance shrugged, kissing at his cheek. 

“You never wanna go out and do anything, unless it’s cryptid related.” Lance murmured, and Keith chuckled, slipping his fingers into Lance’s hair. 

“While I admit that would be a  _ much _ more fun activity- I wouldn’t mind doing something with Claire and Lisanna- They’re cool.” Keith said, and Lance chuckled, biting gently at the softness of Keith’s neck. 

“Oh man, I’ll have to tell them you said that. Lisa? Cool? I dunno about that.” Lance laughed, and Keith sighed, tugging on Lance’s hair to get him to look at him. 

“Don’t make me look like a loser, okay?” Keith asked, and Lance smiled, resting his cheek on Keith’s shoulder. 

“Oh, I totally will.” Lance sighed, tugging Keith into his arms. Keith gasped, but Lance spun him with a laugh, then set him on his feet, his hands going back to hold his hips. “I can’t wait to embarrass you,  _ all night. _ ” Lance teased, and Keith sighed, kissing at his chin. 

“Two can play at  _ that _ game.” He murmured, then pulled away, pulling his hair into a ponytail before he turned away, leaving Lance to watch the cookies on his own. Lance just smiled after him, eyes dragging over Keith’s back before he turned from the doorway. 

\---

Stuffed into Lisanna’s Ford FJ Cruiser, Keith sat with his knees hunched in the back seat. Claire had banished Lance to the back seat as well, and Keith smirked at the way Lance’s long legs were mashed in behind the driver’s seat. 

“God, we could have just taken  _ mine- _ ” Lance whined, eventually turning to the side to push his feet up next to Keith. Lisanna sighed and pulled off the highway, turning onto a busy, neon city stretch. 

“I’m not letting you kill my girlfriend.” Lisanna grumbled, and Claire snickered at her, peeking back at Lance to catch the very dramatic reaction. 

“Wha- I drove all the way here with Keith in the passenger seat!” Lance cried, and Keith laughed, smirking into his fist, on which his chin was resting. 

“You can kill  _ your _ boyfriend if you want- You’re just not killing  _ my _ girlfriend.” Lisanna deadpanned, and Keith  _ giggled _ , and Lance stared, trying his best to be angry but  _ fuck _ was he adorable when he pulled that  _ giggling _ shit. 

“Keith, I was a good driver, wasn’t I?” Lance asked, busting out the puppy dog eyes like it was his job, and Keith just smirked, shrugging before he turned to look back out the window. 

“I’ve had better.” Keith murmured, and he could feel the glare Lance laid on him as they sped through the busy street. 

“ _ Oooh _ , I think he means  _ more _ than just the driving, Lance.” Claire teased, and Lance’s brows shot up, looking over at Keith, who just shook his head. 

“Nah, he’s perfect at everything else.” Keith said, and Lance’s cheeks went pink at Keith’s blatancy, but Claire just laughed, even Lisanna chuckling as she turned them into a parking garage. 

“Oh my god, you two are the cutest!” Claire sighed, and Lance turned, adjusting his shorts as they finally pulled into a parking spot.

“I think Keith’s the cute one-  _ I’m _ the cool one.” Lance grumbled, crossing his arms as Lisanna dug around for something in her center console. Keith just smiled, leaning to steal a kiss from his grumpy frown before he got out, stretching awkwardly. That car had to have had the worst back seat space he’d ever ridden in. He waited, finding Lance had had the same issue, bent at the waist with his arms dangling. “Your car sucks.” Lance grumbled, though he gasped when he was pulled into a headlock by Lisanna, a smirk on her face as she absolutely decimated his wavy locks with her fists. He whined, but was released after a good noogie. 

“Talk shit on my ride again,  _ punto _ .” Lisanna hissed with a smirk, and Lance pouted, following behind her and Claire after snagging Keith’s hand.

“Man, you really get beat up a lot, huh?” Keith laughed, but Lance glared, eyes flicking down into his soul. Keith just smirked, licking his lips as he pushed ahead, catching the door to the bar, neon signs littering the walls, the white on all their clothes lighting up. Lisanna and Claire moved ahead of them, hands linked as they weaved through the groups of people, over toward the stage area. 

“You better sing, Keith. You’re not allowed to pick on me then not make a fool of yourself.” Lance laughed, tugging him closer to the big stage. 

“Absolutely not.” Keith grumbled, tugging him back towards a safe looking booth. 

“Uh, absolutely yes.” Lance snickered, jerking Keith again, dragging him through the room. They finally made it to a table, all seated on high up chairs around a wooden table. “I’m going to sing. You have to too.” Lance smiled, but Keith was having none of it, his frown deepening. 

“Lance, you actually know how to sing. I’m a mess.” Keith grumbled, but Lance just shrugged, looking up to the karaoke machine as Claire went to go pick a song. 

“I dunno, you sing an awful lot in the shower for someone who doesn’t know how to sing.” Lance teased, his grin wide and cocky. Keith’s cheeks grew red, though the neon in the room made it hard to tell. 

“Shut the hell up, McClain. I’m not singing, you can’t make me.” Keith hissed, and Lance leaned forward, tucking a bit of messy hair behind Keith’s ear, then planted a kiss on his cheekbone. He could feel Keith’s fists tighten on the table. 

“What do I gotta do to get you to sing?” Lance asked, then leaned back in his chair, smirking at the mess he’d made of his boyfriend. Keith hesitated for a moment, then looked down at his hands, unlatching them from the polished wood. 

“Buy me a drink.” Keith grumbled, and Lance hopped up, skipping past Keith with a smile before he felt a hard tug on his shirt, causing him to jerk back toward Keith. Keith’s lips were pressed tight to his ear, voice just a hot whisper. “And you’re riding me tonight. No exceptions.” Keith growled. Lance’s body lit up with goosebumps, and his cool was absolutely gone. When Keith let him go, he walked off, jell-o legs and all. What had he been going to get? Oh man. Uh. 

“Drink.” Lance mumbled, hands braced on the bar. The tender just looked at him, but grabbed him a cup of water, brows furrowed. “What would Keith like?” He asked himself, looking over the weird menu options, as if he didn’t know them all. He used to help out at the bar when he was in highschool, so he knew everything. “He likes red? Cranberry margarita.” He mumbled, leaning his forehead on the bar. He felt something hot welling in his stomach, cheeks burning. Who gave Keith the  _ right- _

His heated thoughts were interrupted by the rim of a glass tapping his hand, and he smiled to the bartender, taking it before he started his trek back to Keith. Keith looked just as cool as he had when he left him, leaned back in his seat, cool but firm look on his face. He took the glass and turned his gaze from Lance toward the stage, where Lisanna was making her way toward the center, mic in hand. Some acoustic song had come on, and it sounded good, despite it being a weird karaoke version. 

“I’ll go after her so… I’ll go pick a song.” Lance murmured, resisting the urge to wrap his arms around Keith’s neck and push their lips together. A bit of sugar had stuck to Keith’s lip, and Lance’s mouth watered before he swallowed his desire back and fumbled his way to the karaoke machine, where Claire was seated. 

Keith smirked to himself from behind his glass, proud that he was able to turn Lance to mush in a matter of seconds. _Serves that fucker right_. Always making Keith weak at the knees. Now it was _his_ turn to use his dick as a weapon. He hadn’t meant that thought literally, but he was thinking about using his dick as an actual weapon. Like a knife-dick. It would be perfect for sneak attacks. And freaking people out. Would it be public indecency if he whipped it out? Would it be fleshy? He downed the rest of his drink and tried to shake those absolutely _fucked_ _up_ thoughts from the front of his mind. 

Soon enough, Lance was inching his way onto the stage, and he’d wondered when Lance had gotten himself a drink, but he held a cup of some brown liquid in his fist, microphone in the other. Keith just smirked, getting to his feet to go get himself another drink, less fruity this time. He needed to gain more false confidence, and what better way to do that than with alcohol? He thanked the bartender, and his eyes widened when he heard the beginning of the song Lance had chosen. 

He whipped around, catching Lances grin before he started to sing. He could have chucked his full glass at him, right then and there. 

“ _ Baby, can't you see, I'm calling, a guy like you, should wear a warning, it's dangerous- I'm falling.. _ .” Lance swayed his body, and Keith cursed the day that  _ fucker _ was born. He whipped his head to see what Claire and Lisanna thought of this overly sensual cover of Britney Spears’  _ Toxic _ , but something told him that they loved this even more than Lance did. They were laughing so hard they had tears glimmering neon in their eyes. He didn’t dare move closer to the stage, worried that Lance would try to pull him onto the stage. He just watched from the bar, heart racing. 

“ _ Oh, the taste of your lips, I'm on a ride, you're toxic I'm slippin' under, with a taste of a poison paradise. I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?” _ Lance was smirking, cup still in hand, bad karaoke track blasting as he struggled not to laugh. Though it was an embarassing feat, Keith was blushing at the gyration of Lance’s hips. How on earth was that possible? How?  _ How _ ?

His thoughts were scrambled when he felt hands on either of his shoulders, Lisanna and Claire on their side of him, pushing him now toward the stage. He was shaking his head, but Lance was tugging him forward with a hard stare and a wiggle of his finger. No, oh hell no.

_ “Too high, can’t come down- It’s in the air and it’s all around- Can you feel me now?”  _ Lance’s smirk only grew, getting to his feet as he eyed Keith, though he definitely didn’t ignore the rest of the crowd, who were all either laughing, clapping, or totally ignoring him. 

Keith’s eyes were glued to him, but he wished he were anywhere but here. He was going to get back at him,  _ horribly _ . He was going to regret the day he ever taunted Keith. He was going to be just as embarrassed as Keith felt now. He was going to- 

“ _ Intoxicate me now, with your lovin' now, I think I'm ready now… _ ” Lance’s voice was not only blasting on the speakers, but it was right in his ear. Somehow he’d managed to ghost his way through Keith’s embarrassed haze and right onto his waiting lap, one foot on the ground, the other hooked awkwardly around the high barstool. Keith stared at Lance’s lips, then turned his tomato face toward the wall, breaking whatever Britney induced spell Lance had put on him. His hips were working over Keith’s lap and he wanted  _ death _ . 

Finally, Lance left his lap, handing the microphone off to Claire, who was about to go on for her turn. She was still wiping tears from her eyes, laughing way too hard. 

“Lance, was that legal? Are  _ you _ legal?” Keith hissed, and Lance just laughed, licking the rim of his cup. 

“Oh, you loved it. Don’t lie to me.” Lance teased, hooking an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders. Keith just grumbled into his cup, finishing it off before he got back to his feet. 

“You’re going to regret that, I promise you.” Keith flashed a tiny smirk to his boyfriend, tugging on his belt playfully before he moved back to the bar. He knew exactly what song he was going to sing, so he got his drink and headed to the karaoke machine, waiting his turn. 

He watched Claire bobbing around the stage, singing with a smile on her face. It was very much a pop song, and he thought that suited her. When he listened to the lyrics, he smiled, recognizing the song as  _ Jenny _ by Studio Killers. He flicked his eyes to Lisanna, who was just smiling up at her, drink pressed to her lips. 

_ Wow _ , if only he and Lance could be that romantic.

But no.  _ Never _ . 

 

As Claire’s song faded out, Keith queued up the song he was going to perform, waiting for Claire to come hand him the mic. She smiled at him and glanced at the screen, then busted out laughing all over again. He shot her a knowing grin, marching right up the wooden steps. He caught Lance’s face in the crowd of bar goers, then stopped dead center, looking like a fifth grader at a talent show. 

Then the first piano note hit, and he smirked, and Lance went ghost white.

“ _ When I was a young boy, my father took me into the city, to see a marching band. _ ” Keith sang into the mic, voice raspy as hell, but the smirk on his face was telltale.  _ Revenge, Lance. Soak it up. _ He thought, taking a few steps toward the edge of the stage. He kept on singing, watching Lance’s body curl to the side slightly, his hand coming up to cover the side of his face- 

But  _ no _ , Lisanna and Claire were there to push him forward, forcing Lance to watch as his boyfriend made a complete fool of himself in some sort of ridiculous revenge tactic. Keith dropped to his knees as the shitty instrumentals got intense, head thrown back as he gave it everything he had. 

“ _ He said, ‘Son when you grow up, would you be the saviour of the broken, the beaten and the damned?’ _ ” Keith sang with all his middle schooler heart and soul, big shit-eating grin on his face as he looked back from the ceiling at Lance, who was watching through his fingers, guilty frown on his face.  _ Oh yeah, you forced my hand, you freckled fuck _ , Keith thought, hopping to his feet to start singing again. 

With enough alcohol and cockiness in him to fuel his confidence and blast it through the roof, he sang loud, proud, and right at his grimacing boyfriend. Lance never let him play his own music in the car, and this was the ultimate payback. Man, Keith was just getting back at him for  _ everything _ now, wasn’t he?

“ _ I'm just a man, I'm not a hero, just a boy, who had to sing this song, I'm just a man, I'm not a hero- I, don't, care! _ ” Keith had actually fallen quite deeply into his performance, so much so that he was banging his head, hair flopping awkwardly in front of his face. He was definitely reliving some childhood emotions, that much was evident to Lance, who was shrunk back into his chair, though a smile was cracking over his face with how cute his boyfriend was, gripping the microphone with both his hands, screaming into the damn thing. “ _ We’ll carry on, we’ll carry on! _ ” He went on and Lance was grinning now, Keith meeting his gaze as he closed out the song. 

Keith was shocked that people actually clapped at the end, even the people who had seemed buried in their phones before. He cursed Lance, the loudest in the room, hollering from his seat, and Lisanna and Claire were still with him, half laughing, half cheering. Keith just stiffened for a second before he hurried off the stage, pushing the microphone at the next person in line. He pushed his way to Lance, staring him down without saying a word. It was Lance who broke the silence first, smirk growing on his face. 

“Such  _ passion _ !” Lance laughed, and Keith grabbed his shirt collar nose wrinkling before he pushed a rough kiss to his lips. It was all he could do to keep from punching him. “ _ Geeze _ , someone got some of that teenage angst left over?” Lance murmured, and Keith grimaced. 

“You owe me a ride, McClain.  _ Don’t _ forget that.” Keith murmured, and Lance’s smirk fell again, thighs tensing as Keith dropped his shirt and brushed his hand past his thigh. “Now- what does a guy gotta do to get a  _ good _ drink in this place?” Keith asked, and Lance got to his feet again. 

“On it,  _ papi _ .” Lance said with a wink, hurrying off toward the bar again. It flustered Keith, making him grip his fists tight and watch after Lance, who threw a smirk over his shoulder. It’s like they were trying to out-flirt each other. 

Keith had a feeling it was going to be a  _ very _ interesting night. 

\---

Lance stumbled in first, shushing Keith, holding back a laugh from some joke he told, though no one else had found hilarious. Keith just smiled, letting Lance tug him into his room, the drama of the karaoke bar long behind them. Keith’s legs felt like jell-o, too many drinks in him. Lance had drank just as much as him, but he was acting much more dramatic- but then again, Lance was just… like that. 

He gasped and braced his hands behind him when hands firmly pressed his chest back, and he flopped onto the bed, eyes wide when Lance climbed over his lap, knees locking around his hips as he leaned down to push a messy kiss to Keith’s lips. Keith just sighed and leaned back, his hands gripping Lance’s thighs, hastily tugging on the denim to get them away. 

“Mnn… Feelin’ frisky?” Lance teased, rolling to the side to push his jeans away, stuck in his twisted boxer shorts. Keith couldn’t keep his hands to himself, reaching to push the boxers down, smile spreading wider over his lips when Lance kicked them away, then rolled back over, hands buried up in Keith’s hair. 

“Could say the same to you.” Keith chuckled, but Lance just smirked, nuzzling their lips together for a heated moment before he sat back, pushing up on Keith’s shirt. He felt his hands fail him, trembling slightly as his fingers ghosted over his stomach. 

“Still looking for that ride?” Lance asked, and he hadn’t meant it to sound so breathless, but he was much too hot and overly excited, swallowing hard on his nerves. Keith’s cheeks went pink, but he leaned up to hide it, kissing under Lance’s jaw hurriedly. 

“Absolutely.” Keith murmured, and Lance smirked, hips stuttering forward awkwardly before he climbed off, tugging his shirt over his head. 

“I’m not doing  _ anything _ with you until you take off that tank top.” Lance chuckled, leaning to tear his Keith’s shirt off, then shimmied his shorts down, helping him toss everything away. Lance was back on him in seconds, both of them equally as naked now. It helped Lance’s nerves, though he was still a mess, his fingers trembling ever so slightly when he felt Keith’s hands travel over his ass, tugging on him roughly.

“Lube.” Keith murmured, and Lance nodded, swallowing hard as he leaned to grab some from his bedside table, no shame in leaving it out on display. He snatched a condom too, leaving it on his bed for now. He flipped the cap open on the lubricant, but Keith put his fingers out, and Lance chewed his lip, squirting a good amount onto his fingers for him. “Up.” Keith pushed on Lance’s hips, up from his position on Keith’s thighs, and he gasped as cold, slick fingers rubbed over him. 

If Lance hadn’t been a mess before, he sure as hell was now. His moans were strained as he wrapped his arms around Keith’s neck, face hidden in a mess of black hair. His fingertips pressed into Keith’s back, tightening when fingers entered him, rough almost, definitely confused. He had to remember that even though Keith was good at things like this, he was still… Keith. Rough around the edges. 

He rocked his hips back anyway, fingers traveling tight up toward Keith’s hair as he added another, gasping softly next to Keith’s ear. The sound alone was enough to draw a groan from his boyfriend, nuzzling his lips into Lance’s neck as he watched his hips rock. After the third finger, Lance was lifting his hips up, pulling back with his lip bitten as he reached for the condom.

He tore open the small package with his teeth.  _ That _ probably could have been sexier. It took him a second to get it open, and he was flushed red as he pulled it out. Keith just held a smirk on his lips, admiring Lance’s rare, flustered face.

“ _ Shut up _ …” Lance mumbled, reaching his hand down, rolling the latex down over Keith’s cock, thumb pushing over the head. He licked his lips, eyes flicking up to catch Keith staring. 

Keith had every right to stare. Lance was fucking beautiful. His hair was a wavy mess, his freckles more pronounced due to the sun that sunk into his skin, pushing the lovely spots forward. He met Lance’s eyes for a split second before he looked back down, watching Lance’s fingers slipping over his cock, letting out a tiny grunt when he tightened around him. He hadn’t realized how hard he’d become, mostly focused on making sure Lance would be comfortable enough.

“Here,” Lance murmured, shifting up to his knees again to spread a bit of the lube over Keith’s cock, his forehead resting carefully on Keith’s. “Do you- Will you?” Lance murmured, and Keith heard nerves in his voice again. He nodded, turning his face up to push a kiss into Lance’s jaw, then reached down between them, gripping his cock, the other hand gripping Lance’s hip. 

The ease with which Lance slipped down on him was shocking, but it pulled a groan from both of them, their lips meeting haphazardly, chests pushing together as Lance worked a fist over his cock slowly. He gasped when Keith bit his lower lip, pushing his face up to bite over his neck. 

“You better not-  _ Mnnn… _ ” Lance struggled out, Keith’s lips and teeth already working a dark bruise into his neck. He waited, wanting Lance to set the pace, so he pulled back after a moment, leaning against the back wall. 

“Too late.” Keith replied, his smirk never fading, watching Lance slowly shift himself, spreading his knees carefully before he arched his back, hips working perfectly as he finally started to move. Keith thought that movement shouldn’t have been legal. Lance just moaned, shifting between gasping and biting down on his lips, hips just rocking before he decided to start really moving. 

“Exhausting…” Lance whined, but he replaced his annoyance with a moan of pleasure when he rose up and dropped back down on Keith’s cock, repeating the motion when he realized how absolutely wonderful it felt. Keith just chewed his lip, hesitating before he pulled Lance down for another kiss, his free hand pushing back to grip at Lance’s ass. 

“Worth it?” Keith asked in between breaths, his own hips working on their own to meet Lance’s. Lance just nodded, his fingers curling over Keith’s shoulders, open mouthed kisses replying to Keith’s slightly more calculated ones. He didn’t want to show it too easily, but he felt so wonderful, so close to Keith in that moment, it felt almost like he was falling in love all over again. 

_ Love _ .

“I love you-” Lance gasped, and Keith’s face was red in seconds, his hands tightening roughly on Lance’s hips. How could he say something like that at a time like this? Keith only met Lance’s eyes when he was pulling back, releasing his cock to brace himself on Keith’s knees, thrusting himself easier that way. Keith’s hand replaced his, brows furrowing as he watched his boyfriend’s body moving. 

“You’re incredible…” Keith breathed, his movement a bit constricted, but Lance was doing great on his own. Eyes half closed, mouth dropped open in a pout, moans coming on every thrust he gave himself. “ _ Perfect _ , even.” Keith continued, and he saw the flush spread down Lance’s cheeks and chest, his cock wetting Keith’s fist slightly. “The best I’ve ever had.” Keith murmured, and Lance was coming, hips stuttering as his head dropped back, moan ripping through his chest before he clapped a hand over his mouth. 

“ _ Keith- _ ” He gasped, but Keith kept stroking him, working everything from him, every moan and tremble he could gain. 

“All I ever need.” Keith murmured, tugging Lance’s shoulder forward, closer to him, so he could wrap an arm around his waist. Lance just graced him with more, fucking him even through his orgasm, tight enough around Keith to feel suffocating- But Keith just groaned, lips tight as he went back to moving his hips. “You’re taking me so  _ well,  _ Lance…” Keith moaned, toes curling as he felt himself on the edge, and Lance kissed him then, their foreheads and noses hitting awkwardly, but he wanted to catch the moan that slipped from Keith’s throat as he came. 

“ _ Mierda… _ ” Lance breathed, grip unravelling from where it had ended up in Keith’s hair, making a really horrible mess of it. When he finally caught his breath, he pulled himself away, falling back onto his bed with a hand over his face. “Asshole.” Lance mumbled, and Keith just glared at him, tearing the condom off with a grunt. “Getting all romantic. I’m surprised you even know how to romance.” Lance chuckled, and Keith just frowned, kicking his elbow. 

“Oh come on, you said you loved me first!” Keith retorted, but Lance was just smiling, dropping his hand away as he scooted back up, getting to his feet with great difficulty. 

“You said I was the  _ best _ .” Lance laughed, and Keith just rolled his eyes. 

“Don’t let it get to your head.” Keith mumbled, smirk cracking his straight face as Lance scooted his way into the bathroom. He had the most pleased smile on his face, and Keith couldn’t help grinning himself, Lance’s happiness just as infectious as always. “What’s the plan for tomorrow?” Keith asked, calling through the closed door. 

“We’re free to do whatever- beach, maybe?” Lance replied, turning the water on to brush his teeth.

“Do you have SPF one hundred?” Keith asked, and Lance’s laugh echoed through the bathroom, a little snort breaking the giggle. 

“I’m sure I can dig some up, casper.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back im sorry and im hopefully going to be updating more. I just Suck and writers block is a mess. <3


End file.
